The Demon Chronicles
by AnonymousAK
Summary: After the events of Demon to Vampire, Kurai had no memories of any of the events. Since then, he made a new life for himself and asked Kiria to join his group of followers that results in her life becoming full of action.
1. The Initiate

**The OC Hunt is over and the characters are in. The winners are posted below along with their OC submission. **

**Kurai is back after his death, or non death thanks to Kiria and he made a new life for himself.**

**To anyone who doesn't like OC-centric, don't waste my time sending flames.**

**And to get you off my back, I deleted the OC hunt.**

**With that, I give you the Demon Chronicles**

* * *

(Kiria's P.O.V)

His blond hair was longer, with some of it swept over his right eye. Call me crazy, but I swear he had gotten taller, although by a few inches, and he had a little bit of muscle. Despite that, there was no mistaking that it was the boy I had grown to fall in love with.

What bothered me was the fact he didn't know me at all, or Tsukune, Moka, or anyone of our friends. I didn't have a right to get mad at him; my wish changed the reality I once lived in. My entire family was killed, I had unintentionally betrayed him, and I ended up killing him. That wish stopped everything from happening and changed reality. But seeing him here, I had no regrets.

It must've been fate that I got to see him again, happy, healthy, and alive. Levy was a part of this reality, and I couldn't be happier.

As they led me through the hallway, leading me to their 'fun club,' I couldn't help but keep an eye on Nariko, who was in the middle of a conversation with Kurai.

"Kurai-sama, did you study for Izumi-sensei's test?" She asked him.

Kurai slapped his forehead. "Shit, I forgot." He joined his hands together and pleaded to her. "Nariko-san, can I please can I borrow your notes?"

I puffed my cheeks and felt a small pang of jealousy watching them.

Although I'd be lying if I didn't say she was incredibly cute. She was shorter, about a head up to Kurai's neck. Her honey brown hair was put in twin pigtails that reached her shoulder. She was slender and petite and her honey brown eyes held a soft look to them. She was like a girl that never stopped smiling.

Levy was the same as ever, with her sweet rosy cheeks, her little 'nya' sounds and cute laugh. She gave off the appearance of a sweet little girl who was every lolicon's wet dream.

I tapped Kurai's shoulders and cleared my throat as he looked up at me. "So what kind of club is this?"

Kurai grinned and turned ahead. "We call it the Harmony Club."

Nariko gave me a cheerful smile. "We support peace and work to make the world a good place."

Kurai turned to me as he stopped at a wooden door at the end of the hallway. From his pocket, he pulled out a bronze key attatched to a shrink dink keychain of what looked like Faustian seal. "I can sense you're a caring person, so that's why we want you to be our new initiate."

I blushed and smiled at him the moment he said I was a caring person, and that he personally wanted me to be a new initiate.

Hold on initiate? Isn't that word affiliated with cults?

I didn't have time to ponder as the door opened and I stepped inside.

* * *

The moment Kiria entered the room; she was surprised at the interior.

Several wall lamps lit up the room. There was a long boardroom table made of dark oak with seven chairs circling it, two sofas with a coffee table in between. Kiria turned and noticed a young man sitting at the table with several books around him. He had pale skin, ruffled dark silver hair, and gray eyes under square spectacles. He wore a gray long sleeve dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. He had his nose on a book with a picture of what looked like a bird around a ring with an arrow on its beak.

Deciding to be polite, Kiria approached him and bowed. "Kiria Konime, nice to meet you."

The young boy ignored her and turned the page. A tick mark appeared on Kiria's head, that subsided as Kurai placed a hand on her shoulder. "His name is Yoruno Akumu. Don't mind him; once he starts reading…well watch this."

Out of the blue, Kurai gave a surprise right hook to his cheek. Youruno merely adjusted his glasses and continued reading as if nothing happened.

"He must be really smart if he's constantly reading."

Nariko sat down and sighed. "Kayna-kun is late, and so is Souji-san"

Kurai looked around. "Now that you mention it, Mizuko-san and Kimi is late."

Kiria wondered who they were talking about. She turned as the door suddenly opened. Three people came in carrying a box of pizza in their hands.

After setting them down, Kiria got a better look at them. One was a short girl with big green eyes. She had short, light brown hair that reached to her nape with bangs covering most of her forehead. She had a large bust and a curvaceous figure. Instead of the uniform, she wore a light blue blouse over a white skirt. Around her neck was a necklace made of a shark tooth tied by a fishing string.

Another girl with long raven black hair that reached up to her hips walked in. She had alluringly violet eyes, flawless skin with high cheekbones, complimented with purple lipstick. She had what would be called a supermodel's body with a voluptous figure, and an incredibly large bust. She too wore a more casual type of clothing, a short black dress with a small purple jacket, and a frilly black skirt to match.

The other was a young man of average height. He had brown eyes and spiky black hair which had a brown hue to it. He was also wearing casual clothes, with a black blazer, a red T-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

Kurai crossed his arms and glared at them. "You're late."

The male sighed and opened a box of pizza. "Sorry, Kurai-senpai."

'_Senpai?' _Kiria thought.

Nariko stood up and faced the male. "Where's Kayna-kun?"

"Three words." The girl with the shark tooth boasted. "Girl's Kendo Club." She then proceeded to scarf down a slice of anchovie pizza.

Kurai seemed to know what they were talking about. "Again? That's the fifth time this month."

"One of them stuck a bokken where the sun doesn't shine." The raven haired girl commented.

Shark tooth girl bursted out laughing and spitted a piece of pizza on the table. Kurai glared at her and she responded with a simple sorry.

The spiky haired boy looked towards Kiria. "Sorry, I didn't notice you for a second." He shook her hand. "I'm Souji Minamoto."

"Kiria Konime." She introduced.

The shark tooth girl held out her hand and gave a cheesy grin. "I'm Mizuko Nagisa."

The raven haired girl glared at Kiria for a split second. She then smiled and held out her hand. "The names Kimi Saya."

Kurai wrapped an arm around Kiria's neck causing her to blush. "This is our new initiate. She looks likes she'll fit right in. Isn't she a cutie?" Kiria looked down and blushed as he complimented her.

"Stop it, you're making me blush." Kiria joked.

"So that means we're having the ceremony?" Mizuko said.

Although Kiria had no idea what they meant, Kurai nodded. "If Kayna-kun isn't coming, we can do it without him."

Kiria got their attention and slid out of his grasp. "I'm sorry, but what kind of ceremony are you talking about?"

Kiria turned to everyone as they looked to one another and nodded. "Before we can tell you about the ceremony, you must prove what kind of person you are." Kurai told her.

"Okay." Kiria nodded

xxx

As the sky was tinted with the color of dusk yellow, Kurai sat down at the head chair along with everyone else. Levy sat on the table near him sitting in the indian position. The wall lamps were dimmed and gave off a little bit of light. Kiria sat next to him

He gingerly picked up her hands and her cheeks were painted red, since there was barely any light, Kurai didn't notice. "Kiria-chan, as our member, you must swear to secrecy, to never reveal our secrets, and betray us. Say that you'll swear."

"I swear." Kiria responded as he let go of her hands much to her disappointment

Kurai rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes. " In that case, it's time you know why we're called the Harmony Club. As the current members of this club, you know that the Yokai Harmony club is just a front, to hide our real objective."

He turned and stared at Kiria, he opened his eyes to reveal they were red. "You see, the members of the Yokai Harmony club, we're what you would call Devil Hunters."

"Devil Hunters?" Kiria asked with a confused look.

Kurai stood up and took off his green blazer. He took off his tie, revealing a Rosary necklace around him, and pulled up his left sleeve. His left hand bursted into purple flames. "There are malevolent creatures in the world, monsters who perform evil acts for their own selfish wants and desires. That's why our job is to purge them."

Kiria looked around the table at everyone's smiling faces, and found it hard to believe they hunt demons. However all she had to do was think of how our siblings did terrible things to people despite their personalitys.

"So you all kill demons?" Kiria asked.

Nariko nodded. "That's pretty much the gist of it."

Kimi crossed her arms and nodded. "You could say we're something like Exorcists."

Kiria turned to Kurai and pointed to his blazed hand. "But you're one of them. Isn't this a form of treachery to your own kind?"

Kurai smirked and dispelled his purple flames. "I only hunt evil demons." He rolled up his right sleeve. "Besides, I'm not what you would call well liked by my own people."

Kiria stared at him confused.

"You ever heard of the treaty of Heaven & Hell?" Kurai asked her.

Kiria racked her brain and never heard of such a thing. She nodded no.

Souji decided to explain. "A decade ago, the Christian God-domo and the Seven Kishins attempted to form a peace treaty that would unite both Devils and Angels, the two of which been enemies since the begginning."

Mizuko stuffed another slice of pizza down her throat. "The Angels were optimistic and willing to give peace a try, but 60% of the Devils wouldn't allow it, and were willing to do anything to stop it."

"So as proof that the two can coexist, a son of the Angel Michael-domo and 6th Chairman of the Kishins Lucifer-domo, went through a special ritual." Nariko added.

"Both sons had their right arms switched with the other." Kimi explained. "It's like walking a mile one else's shoes."

"Wait, you mean they cut off their arms and gave it to the other."

Kurai smirked and rolled down his sleeve. "Exactly. As you may know, Devils and Angels have been enemies since ancient time. Doing this, those two have been labeled a heretics by their own kind. They're not the only one. The council of the Seven Kings were in some pretty hot water because of that stunt."

"This is all too much to take in." Kiria sighed. She looked up as Kimi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me when I tell you, that you're going to like it." She said with a smile.

Kurai tilted her chin and looked at her with his red eyes. Kiria wouldn't stop blushing at the close contact, and felt her panties start to damp. "So, by saying yes, you'll become one of our own. You'll be a Devil Hunter like the rest of us. If you choose to denie, we'll simply erase your memories so our secrets won't be revealed and it'll be like nothing ever happened. If you choose to accept, your life will from now on take an interesting turn."

Kiria didn't even need to think about it. She knew she had to accept, so she could be close to him, and regain his love. "I'll do it." She answered without hesitation.

Kurai smirked and motioned for her to stand up. "Alright, then if you are to become one of us, there are three rules sacred to this organization you must live by."

Kiria nodded.

Kurai held up his thumb. "You're never to reveal our secrets to anyone outside of this club. If nee-san, or God forbid my mother ever found out what I was doing." He shuddered at the very thought and then regained his composure.

"Second; you're to never take a job alone, at least two people have to accompany you as back up."

Kiria smiled at that and tilted her head down hiding her blush.

"And last, we never lose ourselves to our desires, allow them taint our hearts."

Kiria looked up at him. The only thing she desired was him. "I promise."

Kurai turned to the others. "Any objections?"

"Nope." Souji said with a grin.

"Mmmmppphhh!" Mizuko said with a mouthful of pizza. They all interpreted that as a no.

Yoruno continued reading his book and ignored everyone.

Levy shook her head. "Nya nya!"

Kimi chuckled. "It'll be nice having another girl in our ranks."

Nariko shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a problem with it."

Kurai held out his hand. "Give me your hand." Kiria placed her hand on his and he strained his focus. "As the leader of this team, you'll be forever marked as a hunter of evil. This is going to feel weird."

Suddenly, Kiria's right arm became entangled as blue flames spread across her body like snakes. It wasn't painful, it felt like having your blood pressure checked. Her arm felt tighter and tighter until the flames disappeared, leaving behind a mark of what looked like a magic circle. The circle faded and her arm looked normal.

"You are now one of our own; welcome, Kiria-chan." Kurai said.

Mizuko opened a box of pizza. "Pizza all around!" She yelled.

"Welcome." Kiria turned and saw Yoruno standing behind her with his hand held out. Everyone looked shocked to see him actually acknowledge someone.

Kiria too was surprised at this, but shook his hand out of happiness of joining. "Nice to meet you."

As a tradition for new initiates, the entire club was partying. Mizuko was having an eating contest as Levy cheered her on. Souji, Nariko, and Kiria watched as they went on. Kiria wondered how Mizuko could eat so much and not gain weight.

As that went on, Yoruno and Kimi approached Kurai and all three smiled at their friends antics. "What's the real reason you invited her to join the club?" Yoruno asked.

Kurai closed his eyes and looked down. "Probably the same reason, you actually stopped reading to greet her." He looked at Kiria and saw her laughing and smiling, bringing a smile onto his face. "There's something about her that I find nostalgic. I can't really describe it though."

"Is it maybe the fact that her father is a powerful man?" Yoruno responded. Like most people, he knew of the Konime's and how wealthy they were.

"So, you only wanted her for her daddy's money?" Kimi asked with a sly smile.

"That's not it really." Kurai said. The truth was the moment he saw Kiria, it brought a weird feeling to Kurai, he couldn't explain it, but a voice in his head was saying to get to know her.

"Afraid the celebration is gonna have to be cut short." Yoruno handed Kurai a manilla envelope. "There's a Ripper in the shopping district in Kyoto, urgent."

Kurai took the envelope and smirked as he placed it in his pocket. He clapped his hands getting everyone's attention. "Alright guys, we got a Ripper in Kyoto!"

Although Kiria was oblivious to what that meant, that caused everyone to go in an uproar. "What's a Ripper?" She asked.

Kurai chuckled and grinned at her. "Your first assignment."

* * *

**(Kyoto Shopping Center Farmer's Market; 11:00 PM)**

Nightfall had hit, and the full moon had illuminated over the night sky.

As they stood in front of the store, Kiria took into her surroundings. There was no one around except for one police car. Aside from the street cars going off in the street, it was strangely quiet inside.

Kiria had went for something casual and wore a pink dress with a slashed skirt. "So what are we dealing with?" She asked Kurai, who was glaring at the store with Levy atop of his shoulders. He had changed out of his uniform and was wearing a pair of black slacks with his white dress shirt.

"We rate demons by four different classes." He explained.

Souji took over. "There's the level one Miscief Maker. They're not that big of a threat, but they do love chaos."

Nariko added. "Then there is the level two Possessors. They're spirits who want to experience life again, so they possess those who're weak hearted."

"I thought human possession was difficult?" Kiria said.

Nariko nodded. "It is. But the victim needs to have an unstable mind and heart in order to be possessed. Most of them tend to take over objects and animals the victim is close to, and trick them. They can easily be taken out through an Exorcism, although most of the time, it could go horribly wrong."

Kimi took over. "Next is the level three Dealers. Those are the ones you need to watch out for."

"What makes them so dangerous?" Kiria wondered

"They make deals with humans in exchange for something they can never get back. They would target people who are going through something terrible in their life. The demon tricks you into thinking they'll help you, when only they'll betray you."

"That's terrible." Kiria responded. She thought back to Divine's Grace and wondered if he was a dealer.

"What we're dealing with is a level four Ripper." Mizuko said. "They put the 'ill in Evil."

Souji's sweat dropped. "Mizuko-chan, there's only one l in Evil."

Kurai looked inside. "But she has a point. Rippers are the most dangerous targets we ever take on. They live for the sake of killing."

"Why do they kill?" Kiria said.

"There is no complicated reason." Yoruno said as he approached her. He adjusted his glasses and looked inside, "Other than they kill, just because they want to. They're cruel and sadistic, they dont care about anybody else but they're own." To Kiria's surprise, Yoruno gave off a slight grin. "Once they start to kill, they don't stop until they're satisfied." His grin widened into something feral and sadistic. It looked as if the thought of death exhillirated him. "It's like a tragic story filled with so much demise." He then started to snicker and mumble to himself. What was once moments ago a calm individual, was now a death loving lunatic.

"Calm down ya psycho." Kimi scolded. "You're going to scare our new initiate."

That seemed to brought Yoruno back to his senses as he adjusted his glasses. "Forgive me."

As they approasched the store, Souji tugged on Kurai's shoulder. "What exactly are we dealing with?"

"It said..." Kurai suddenly stopped as he heard a sickening crunch and felt something under his foot. He looked down and saw what looked like a gray bundle of fuzz the size of a baseball. "The hell?" He kneeled down and sniffed it, only to cringe in disgust. "Jeez, it reeks."

"What is that?" Kiria said

"Those are bird pellets." Souji said.

"You mean bird shit?" Mizuko said.

"No." Kiria said. "They're regurgitated prey that a bird couldn't digest. It's mostly consisted of bones."

Souji picked up the pellet. "Right." He rolled the pellet around in his fingers and sniffed it, disgusting everyone around him. "Fresh, exactly 12 minutes ago. Definitely the work of an owl." He broke it in half and sniffed the interior. "No doubt these are human bones."

Kurai gagged and swallowed his vomit. "Can you do that without being disgusting?" He looked at the pellets and inside the store.

"What kind of bird makes that kind of thing anyway?" Kimi asked.

"A big bird." Souji said

"And you think who or whatever did this is inside?" Kiria asked.

"We don't think." Kurai said. Levy was washed in green light and transformed into a teal green katana. His eyes turned red. "We know."

* * *

Everyone walked inside of the store, only to meet a disturbing scène let. The entire store was in ruins. The place was dark with buzzing light switches giving off a dim light. Shelves were toppled over and broken glass from bottles and jars were everywhere along with the contents. Several articles of clothing were scattered around the ground torn and shredded to pieces.

Yoruno's eyes widened as he ran off to who knew where. "No no no no no. Let them be unharmed."

Kurai snapped his fingers and a ball of blue fire materialized in the air, giving off a decent light

"Where's he goin..." Before Kiria could finish, she felt a hand grip on her shoulder tightly. She turned to see a man with dark blue hair and glasses glared at them. He looked like someone who just saw something highly disturbing.

Most likely he did.

"What are you kids doing in here?" He whispered hoarsely as he gazed at the fire in pure unadulterated fear. He backed away from it and stumbled backwards. "You're one of them. You're with him."

"Sir calm down. We're not your enemy." Souji placed a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "Have you seen anything strange?"

The man slapped away his hand and whimpered. "That that that thing." He gripped his head and rocked it as if he was trying to wake up from a bad dream. "It ate my son, my daughter, and my wife. It ate them whole."

Before anyone could interrogate him and he could mutter more gibberish, something wrapped around his waist and fished him in the air, causing him to yell and look for something to grip onto, but whatever was dragging him proved to be a match, as he was pulled away into the darkness.

Kurai brightened his fire and illuminated the area surrounding them. Although everyone had wished he hadn't.

Standing, or flying right in front of them trying to stuff an entire human being down its throat was a demon with the head of an owl, and the body of a man who looks as if he practically lived in a gym. The only clothing he wore was a pair of black shorts. A pair of bat like wings ripped out of its back, and its right leg was that of a lizard.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kiria asked.

"Excuse me." The owl demon said with one of those manly hero movie voice. "That's no way to ask someone their name, fukuro."

"Fukuro?" Everyone asked

(**Fukuro is japanese for "owl")**

Kurai regained his composure and approached the night owl. "Demon Ripper of the night, your killing spree ends here." He said pointing Levy right at him.

"And hooo-t might you be, fukuro?" The owl asked.

Kurai smirked. "I'm the son of the Kishin Lucifer. Devil Slayer, Kurai Kage." Kurai erupted into purple flames. "Come quietly, or we'll be forced to kill you."

"Did you say your name was Kurai Kage? As in the heretic, fukuro?" The owl suddenly asked.

Kiria had no idea what he was talking about. "Heretic? What does he mean?" She asked Kurai.

"I am Hantā." He owl introduced. "It's a pleasure to eat you, fukuro."

"Don't you mean meet?" Kiria corrected.

"Not at all, fukuro." He responded

Kurai ignored him question as his purple flames dispelled and his right arm became covered in blue fire. "I guess you want to witness this heretic's power." Kurai jumped and punched him right in his beak. "Then, eat this."

Kiria was surprised at his action. "He just punched him out of the blue."

Kimi smirked. "Guys, I guess that's our cue." As she talked a pair of black crow like wings popped out of her back.

Kiria thought about Ruby, who had a similar sort of ability. But these looked different. They looked almost like angel wings, except they were black as night.

She knew what she was from stories that her father would tell her. She realized that Kimi was a Fallen Angel.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**Fallen Angels are rare type of Yokai that was once an Angel that committed sins that diverted them from God's teachings. As a result, their wings were turned black as night and were forbidden from entering Heaven. The only way to end the curse it is to do a noble deed. Nowadays, Fallen Angels are born from genetics, and some are willing to turn in order to save the dying race. Like Witches, Fallen Angels are considered the link between Angels and Demons and are not well liked by both races**

* * *

Souji took a deep breath as a pair of eagle wings sprouted from his back. His head sprouted white feathers while his torso sprouted brown feathers. He got on all fours and his backside became similar to that of a lion, with a tail sprouting out. A minute later, where he was standing was magestic creature the size of a fully grown horse that Kiria has only read about in books. Standing in front of her was a Griffin.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Griffin is a legendary creature with the body, tail, and back legs of a lion; the head and wings of an eagle; and an eagle's talons as its front feet. Because the lion was traditionally considered the king of the beasts and the eagle the king of birds, the griffin was thought to be an especially powerful and majestic creature. The griffin was also thought of as king of all creatures. Griffins are known for guarding treasure and priceless possessions**

* * *

Nariko stood on all fours as her kin turned from pale to a more gold tan. That's when Kiria realized that she was actually solid gold. Her form shifted until she looked like a solid gold lioness. She turned to the bird man and gave a low snarl turned growl.

She was now a Nemean Lion

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Nemean Lion is a monster that dates back from Greek Mythology, where Hercules had to kill one and take its pelt as one of his twelve labors. Made of solid gold, they are known for their immense strngth, razor sharp claws, and impenertable fur. Despite weighing over 2 tons, they are increbily fast and agile.**

* * *

A light blue aura washed over Mizuko and dissapaited. Mizuko's hair had grown longer and turned blue. Her arms, legs, and neck became immersed in blue reptile scales. Her eyes turned cerulean blue and she lost her pupils.

Hantā turned towards the three as he blocked a series of fire covered barrage of punches and kicks from Kurai, who held Levy's hilt in his teeth. "Hooo, this'll be fun, fukuro. More prey to snack on, fukuro." He suddenly punched Kurai with his enlarged fist. He fell and skidded across the floor.

He stood up and gripped Levy. "Alright birdbrain, let's dance."

Mizuko, Kimi, and Souji stood in front of Kurai all in their true forms. "We'll take it from here boss." Mizuko said.

Kurai nodded and stood back allowing his team to continue. He approached Kiria and gripped her shoulder. "Kiria, hang back a second. Just watch how my team operates."

Kiria nodded and watched as Mizuko took the lead.

"Alright you, dodo. I'm about to make you go extinct." Mizuko said

Hantā bended his head to the right just like an owl. "Dodo's are already extinct. That was redundant."

Mizuko yelped and regained her concentration. "Long story short, I'm going to kill you."

Kurai nodded and looked ahead. "Mizuko isn't exactly bright."

Mizuko turned to him and howled. "I repent that."

Kimi sighed. "You mean resent."

"Whatever." Mizuko joined her hands and a magic seal appeared. "**Idaina umi no āto.**" She chanted and pointed her fingers at the nearby water fountain. The appliance rumbled and suddenly erupted like a fire hydrant, spraying a large amount of water everywhere.

"She's got a bigger appetite then she does brain. Regardless, she's a prodigy in water magic." Kurai finished

"**Mizu jigusō****. (Water Jigsaw)"** Several blobs of waters levitated into the air and took the form of spinning buzz saws.

"She just turned the water into buzz saws." Kiria said impressed.

Kurai nodded in agreement. "Her form of water magic is called the Art of the Great Sea. With it, there are limitless possibilities that she can do with water."

"What kind of monster is she?" Kiria wondered.

"She's what's called a Leviathan." Kurai revealed.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Leviathan is a powerful sea creature originated from Jewish mythology. They were known for appearing at boats caught in a sea storm, sinking boats and eating every sailor on board. They are believed to be related to the myths of the Loch Ness Monster, but the two share no relation. They're appetite is described as ravenous and never ending. It is said that the Kishin of Envy, Leviathan was named after the creature because he envied how cool the name sounded.**

* * *

The water jigsaws flew towards Hantā who merely sighed. "After eating so many humans, I am a little parched, fukuro."

"RIP HIS GUTS TO SHRED!" Mizuko yelled.

Hantā opened his beak wide and the water saws flew in his mouth. He swallowed it and sighed, patting his stomach.

His action earned a look of fearful shock from everyone. Even Kurai lost his calm demeanor. He gritted his teeth. "I should've expected this." Everyone turned to him. "We are going against a level four." He held his hand to the side.

"Kimi, take him out so we can go home." He ordered.

Kimi crossed her arms. "As you wish."

Hantā decided to make its move and lunged at her, only for Souji and Nariko to blindside tackle him and pin him to the ground. "SQUUUAA! Hurry up Kimi-senpai!"

Nariko held his neck with her teeth. "Do it now."

She held her arms wide and muttered what sounded like a prayer. All of a sudden, the light from Kurai's fire disappeared and surrounded him. Souji and Nariko stepped back and stood behind her.

"Kiria." Kurai said. "What do you know about Fallen Angels?"

"They were once Angels but had fallen for having impure thoughts." Kiria answered.

He nodded. "Nowadays, it takes more than wanting to see someone naked to become fallen. You'd have to do something completely unforgiveable." Kurai commented. "Even so, they still are able to use light based abilities, but to a special caliber."

Kimi opened her eyes and clapped her hand. "Repent scum."

"She uses what's called Tainted Light." Kurai said.

The light around Hantā, brightened to an eye melting degree, generating a massive explosion that would've destroyed the building. Kurai used his telekinesis to contain the explosion around the bird.

"She can turn light into darkness and vice versa. It's considered to be more powerful than anything Angels or Demons could ever create." He said.

As it dissipated, Kurai released his hold on the explosion and saw, much to everyone else's shock that the bird man survived with no burns at all.

"No way. It doesn't even have a scratch." Kurai stuttered. "I know he's strong. But to think he could survive Kimi's explosion."

"All this fighting has worked up my appetite, fukuro." He once again opened his beak wide and three tongues lashed out. They wrapped around Kurai much to his surprise. "What the fuck?" He yelled. In another snap movement, the owl man withdrew his tongues and pulled him in the air in a reeling sort of manner. In the moment, Kurai had dropped Levy and set himself ablaze hoping to scorch the tongues. It seemed ineffective as his legs were caught in his beak.

None of them had any time to think as Kurai was being eaten whole. As his whole torso was submerged. "Hell no!" He said as he was neck deep. Despite his struggling, he couldn't get free. "I have survived too much crazy to..." Hantā shut his trap and swallowed Kurai, as he slid down his throat, he finished.

"DIE LIKE THIS!"

Levy returned to human form after seeing her big brother eaten whole. Crying, she attempted to run and attack the bird man, but Kimi grabbed her and kept her back. "He's too dangerous Levy."

"He just ate him like a sandwich." Nariko pointed out as she backed away ready to lunge.

Everyone stared in shock as their leader was just turned into demon kids meal. The owl picked at his teeth and burped. "That heretic wasn't as appetizing, fukuro" He reeled his head back as a beam of light hit him square in the face.

All four of them turned to see Kiria with a face coiled in rage. Her arms were lit up like light bulbs and her angel wings were front and center. She waved her right arm sending another light blast.

As she swung her arms, blasting light after light at the owl man, she yelled. "Spit him out, right now!"

Hantā threw his head back and gave a "Hoot hoot hoot." Which they assumed was some kind of laugh. "In a mere twenty minutes, he will be digested and he will die fukuro."

His stomach swished around and a muffled voice said something incomprehensible.

Although the others couldn't understand him, Hantā heard loud and clear. "Escaping my body is futile, fukuro."

Kiria's face went from coiled rage to blind fury. She opened her mouth and a beam of light shot out of her mouth and hit him square in his freakishly large abs. The blast bounced off his body and made a hole in the wall.

"It should've pierced right through him." Kiria said.

Souji returned to his human form, except that his right arm was a lion, and his left was an eagle talon. "I'll just dissect him open."

Before he could attack, Kimi gripped his shoulder. "You could hit Kurai-kun in the process."

"Aim below the waist." Kiria suggested.

"Roger." He made an X with his arms. "**X Slash Ripples**." A ripple of his slash capable of cutting through anything, hit the owl man right at his waistline. It proved unaffected and he wasn't the slightest fazed.

"It didn't even leave a scratch." Souji said. A ripple of water flew over him.

"I got him." Mizuko assured. She turned her hands flat and spread them. "**Mizu girochin (Water Guillotine)"**

The water became thin, thick, and sharp as a sheet of iron and flew towards the owl man. He stood his ground and puffed out his chest.

"Prepare to become chicken strips!" Mizuko yelled as her attack made direct contact for his head. The owl man's neck was just as hard as his body; the move didn't leave a single mark.

Hantā patted his rumbling belly. "It seems I'm hungry again, fukuro." He stomped his foot on the ground, sending a shockwave that blasted Souji, Nariko, and Mizuko high into the air and fall in a thud.

"Man, this guy's appetite doesn't stop." Souji commented.

"I know." Mizuko said. "I could learn a thing or two from this guy."

Kiria and Kimi flew into the air and both had materialized light spears. "It's pretty shocking that you're an Angel." Kimi said to her.

"In a sense, that makes us instant BFF's." Kiria said with a smile.

They both nodded and dive bombed Hantā getting ready to impale him. The moment their spears hit, they instantaneously shattered like glass. Hantā didn't hesitate as he gripped their heads with his giant meaty hands. "My armor like body is the result of regular training and high amounts of raw protein, fukuro. Speaking of which." He pulled their heads in and opened his beak wide preparing to eat them whole. The two beauties struggled and kicked him but it was like trying to hit a rock. Right as their skin touched his beak, he looked down and noticed his stomach was starting to bubble with blue light.

He dropped the two and clutched his stomach in pain. He hooted at a loud volume and groaned as he kneeled on the ground. "What is this pain, fukuro?" He said in as he hooted in a screaming kind of way. "It burns, fukuro."

Kiria helped Kimi up as the watched him roll around on the ground like he was set on fire. The light brightened until it made a gaping hole in his stomach that produced blue fire. Kurai's head popped out gasping for air as his body was set ablaze in blue fire. He crawled out carrying several different people latched onto each other. Whatever Hantā's stomach acids were made of, it was sticky as they all stuck onto each other like glue. They all smelled as if they all just wallowed out of a pit full of manure.

As Kurai pulled out the paranoid man from earlier, Kiria was about to hug him from joy, until she caught the smell and backed away gagging. "Sorry."

"Don't say it, just, just don't." Kurai responded as he tried to keep his own stomach contents in. "I'm going to need a long shower."

He was interrupted as Hantā grabbed his leg. "You can't leave me here to die, fukuro." He groveled. Kurai turned to him and glared looking down on him. "Please, from one demon to another. Please spare my life, fukuro."

Kurai gave him a dark look and set his hand ablaze in blue fire. "It's time to be purged." He looked at him with his red demonic eyes. "Fukuro."

Kurai gripped Hantā's head as his hand was immersed in blue flames. He picked it up and smashed his head on the ground. Hanata thrashed around screaming as he was now lit ablaze in blue fire, until there was nothing left, not even ashes or a single feather.

Since he smelled terrible, everyone kept their distance from him. "You okay?" Kiria asked.

"Yeah." Kurai said as he turned to them. "Since we couldn't hit him from the outside, I thought the inside would be his weak point."

"You allowed yourself to be eaten?" Mizuko said astonished.

Gagging, Kurai said. "Yeah, lets tell my father that when we report this."

Kiria giggled and looked down at all the victims covered in stomach slime. "What are we going to do about them?"

At that moment, Yoruno approached them with several books clutched in his arms. "The books are alright."

"You were reading this entire time?!" Kiria yelled until Kimi placed a hand in front of her. "Don't bother, it's best he didn't get involved while Kurai was in there."

Kiria turned to Yoruno as he was sniffing Kurai, commenting on his smell. Souji joined them and said something to Kurai as he covered his nose, all she knew was that he pointed to her, and Kurai nodded in agreement.

Kurai walked over and approached Kiria. He looked behind her and she realized her wings were still in the open.

"Kiria, do you want to reconsider joining the Harmony Club?" He asked her with a neutral look. "I heard about your performance, and let me say for all of us; it would be an honor having you in our group."

Kiria blushed and looked up at everyone smiling at her waiting for her answer.

"I'll do it, but on one condition." She said.

"Anything." Kurai promised.

"You take a shower when we get back to school." She laughed.

As everyone laugh, Kurai face faulted

* * *

**(Yokai Harmony Clubroom 1:15 AM)**

Everyone returned to school and all unanimously agreed to turn in. They finished having Yoruno manipulate all of Hanata's victim's memories. The police won't question them once they told them that a power surge caused the sprinkler system to go off, and in the midst of the chaos, they all ran around knocking each other out.

After cleaning the owl stomach goop from him, Kurai was finishing reading the last of his notes as he heard the creak of the door opening. Turning, he saw as Kiria walked in. At close glance Kurai realized she was wearing a white see through nightie over her black laced underwear. He looked down trying to avoid her gaze focusing on his notes. "Why aren't you in your room?"

"I could ask the same to you." Kiria said as she sat next to him. "I couldn't sleep, and I noticed the lights were on. Where's Levy?"

"She bunks with nee-chan in the girl's dorm. I'm just studying for tomorrow." He was surprised as Kiria gripped his right hand and blushed at how large and supple looking her breast were. "Can I ask you something?" She said

Kurai diverted his attention back to her and gestured her to continue.

"Those blue flames, does it have something to do with Hantā calling you a heretic?" She asked.

Kurai smiled and looked down. "I guess waiting to tell you would be frustrating."

He stood up and rolled up his right sleeve. "Do you remember what I said about the son of the Angel Michael and Lucifer having their right arms switched with the other? Symbolizing a working unit between our two kinds?" As he talked, his right arm became covered in blue fire. "This arm wasn't mine to begin with. I'm the son of the Kishin Lucifer."

Kiria didn't know what was more shocking. The fact that his right arm was somebody elses, or that his dad was some kind of God.

"You lost your own arm?" She stuttered.

The blue flames disappeared and he rolled down his sleeve. "Since then, I've been considered a traitor to my own kind."

"I'm really sorry." Kiria said.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurai said as if she said something stupid. "I don't regret it, in fact I was excited."

"But what about the..." She was trying to find a way to say 'Demons that want to kill you,' but couldn't think of the right words.

Kurai caught on and grinned. "Screw those guys. If they don't care, then they're going to have to get past my elite group."

Kiria smiled as she remembered why she fell in love with him. His optimism. This wasn't the Kurai she knew. Not the one eho thought life was terrible, but embraced it. She knew in her mind she did the right thing.

"Listen, there's something I wanted to ask you." Kiria swayed her shoulders back in fourth trying to think of what to say. "If you don't...have any..thing to...do-"

A sudden vibrating caught her attention as he pulled out his cell phone. "Crap." He opened it and looked at her. "Do you mind heading out? This is kind of private."

Kiria had the sudden urge to snap his phone in half, but took a deep breath and started to walk out. "Good night."

Kurai picked up his phone. "Hey dad."

Kiria's eyes widened and her face softened. In her heart, she felt a flutter hearing him talk to his dad. She walked to the door and opened it.

Before she headed out. "Hey, Kiria-chan." She turned as Kurai held his hand to block the speaker. "Whatever you want, consider it done." He said with a smile.

Kiria left with a smiling blush on her face and left him to his affairs.

"It's that time of the year again? We both know I don't want to." Kurai said on the phone. "Look, I'm just not interested."

After a moment of silence, a bead of sweat rolled down his head. "Are you sure? He's actually participating?"

Kurai paced around the room as his father continued. "In that case, I guess I have no other choice. Alright, say hi to mom and Miko for me. Alright, bye." He hung up the phone and packed all his stuff in his bag.

He looked to his right arm and remembered how Kiria had grabbed it. Her skin was fragile, warm, and soft. He remembered it all well. He was surprised finding out she was an Angel. With Kimi and her, all three could represent peace among the warring races. Staring at his arm, he said to himself. "What is it about you that just won't get out of my head?"

* * *

**There you go, the first chapter of my sequel story. So like I said, Tsukune and the main cast will not be around. They might have a few cameos, but that's it. Since history was rewrited and Kurai's bad past never happened, he never met Tsukune and the two went their seperate ways. Kurai found his own club and friends, and took Kiria as a new initiate. Because he feels like he knew her, which he did.**

**I want to thank **

**Code-Emperor07 for Souji**

**Saiyan-Styles for Kimi**

**Anonymous for Yoruno**

**Mechanical-Sniper2.1-, for Nariko**

**BlackHawk323, for Kayna (You'll see him soon)**

**The sixth OC will make his or her debut soon so be patient**

**Note to all five, I edited your characters a bit either drastically or minimally so they would fit well into the story I thought up in my labyrinth of a mind.**

**Next time, with Chop goes the Weasel**


	2. Chop Goes the Weasel

**Here starts chapter two, and the end of an Arc. **

**I call it the Initiate's Arc. Next will be the Festival Arc**

**Now on to some Review reply**

**BlackHawk323: I pictured in my mind what would be the most painful, so I figured Japanese Wooden Swords, and the groups affiliated with them.**

**moka'sdragonofdeath: You'll just have to wait**

**Saiyan-Styles: I'm glad you love her and are not upset with the changes**

**Code-Emperor07: I figured someone would like the idea and the sense of irony to it.**

**With that, Here's Chop goes the Weasel**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire **

* * *

Kurai, Kimi, and Yoruno were standing on top of the rooftop platform of the school. Yoruno leaned on the rail with a book and dull face while Kimi was applying make-up in the mirror.

Kurai was pacing back and forth while talking on the phone. "Father, what is so dangerous about Patient 0?" As he talked, Kurai held a look of surprise. "I didn't even know such a thing was possible...I understand completely. Don't let it loose and leave no trace." As if on cue, a magic circle appeared a few feet in front of Kurai and a metal box tied down by several chains rose from it. Whatever was inside was scurrying around in it. Kurai placed his ear back on the phone. "I'll call you back, father." He hung up and approached the box. Yoruno placed down his book and approached. "Is that it?"

Kimi picked it up and shook it like it was a Christmas gift. The specimen inside ran frantically inside and shook the box up. Inside was a slicing clang, as if it was cutting itself free.

"What would the Council send that is so dangerous, they need us to get rid of it?" Kimi asked.

"My father didn't give me the full detail, but its supposed to be a Level One Mischief Maker."

Yoruno sighed. "Let's just kill it quick." Kurai took the box and set it down. The three made a circle around it and prepared themselves.

"Flip the box over and take off the lid." Kurai said. Kimi did as ordered and made a ring of Tainted Light ready to blast it to kingdom come. Kurai readied his Holy Flames ready to kill it.

"Hold on." Yoruno intervened. "Do you hear it?"

The both dispelled their power and listened closely. "We don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Yoruno responded. They stared at the box and noticed it was quiet and that the specimen wasn't moving around. "Why has it gone quiet?" Yoruno asked.

"You don't think it might've escaped." Kimi suggested. Kurai cautiously approached the box and shook it around a bit, only to get no response. "Crap." He lifted the box and was suddenly jumped before he had a chance to react. The specimen wasted no time and bagan slashing Kurai several times in the face as he tried to pry it from him. "Kill it! Kill it!" Kimi threw a ball of explosive light and hit Kurai in the face. The creature jumped off of his face and ran for the school railing. As it ran, it jumped past Kimi and slit her arm, causing her to yelp in pain. The specimen jumped off the ledge fast enough before any one of them could react and disappeared into the night.

"Damn it." Yoruno banged his fist on the railing. "It got away."

"No shit." Kimi sarcastically retorted. She was tending to Kurai as he covered his face from the multiple scratches. He felt a searing pain as if he was stabbed by multiple knives.

Kimi gingerly placed her hand on his. "Move your hand so I can heal them."

Kurai did as told and removed his hands. Kimi held a look of shock as Kurai now sported several splotches of brown hair and a small pink nose.

"Oh my god." Kimi looked to her arm and realized there were splotches of brown hair on them as well.

* * *

(Kiria's P.O.V)

I was in the middle of a bath in the bathtub in my dorm room. I liked socializing with other girls while taking a bath. But now, I was enjoying the quiet and serene sounds of the crickets chirping in the night. Approximately two days had passed since I was reunited with my love Kurai and joined his Harmony Club, which was actually a front to hide their true aim as Devil Slayers, a group of Yokai band together to kill malevolent forces that plague this world.

Aside from Kurai and Levy, I only met and got to know four of the other members.

Yoruno Akumu was the quietest who ignored his surroundings while reading. You could've placed him in a boiling pot and cooked him into stew, but as long as he had Haruki Murakami's _IQ84, _he wouldn't even notice. His true form has not yet been revealed, but the other's claim that he's probably the strongest of them all.

Nariko Saeko was considered a saint among them. She was kind as she was always playing with Levy. She's the club's advisor, and Kurai claims that he trusts her the most. It turns out she is a monster called a Nemean Lion and can have a temper in her true form. She hasn't shown any feelings for Kurai and it made me sigh in relief. I thought it would be best to have no love rivals.

There was Souji, who was laid back and carefree. He was always seen with Mizuko, and usually acts like a clumsy oaf around her, hinting a possible crush. He was revealed to be a Griffin, and showed a more strategic, and courageous side to his personality.

Mizuko was a Leviathan and was capable of controlling water to do her every bidding. She was a lot more hungry than she was bright. Regardless, she was praised as a prodigal water elementalist. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind and had no shame whatsoever.

Then there was Kimi. In my opinion, she probably had the nicest body out of all of us. I couldn't blame any of the boys if they tried to peep at her at one point. She was the calmest of us all and was called by Kurai a 'Tactical Queen'. It turns out she was a Fallen Angel. She and I shared something in common and became best friends. She even helped me go skirt shopping. But I wonder what did she do to become a Fallen one, since you could only become one if you did something unforgivable in the eyes of the Lord

There was one member I haven't met yet. They said his name was Kayna Misuta. I didn't know much about him. Since I joined, he hasn't shown up to any meetings. Everyone in the club referred to him as a 'Real Piece of Work.' I only grew more anxious to meet him.

The only person I couldn't get out of my head was Kurai. Just thinking about his current state made me hug my knees and sniffle. A part of me regrets ever making that wish, and sometimes, I wondered if there was any way to reverse it. After that brief second, I then remembered Kurai's last moment alive. His eyes were glassy with a look of mourn and self-loathing. I couldn't forget the awful wound in his chest. He claimed how his life caused others suffering. Next thing I knew, he was gone. At that moment, I knew I did the right thing.

As the warm water found its way through my tense muscles, I stretched and smiled at the illuminated full moon. I couldn't help but think about Gin, who was most likely peeping on girls with his camera at this very moment.

I stood up and dried my hair before wrapping the towel around my body. As I stepped out, I walked into the kitchen where a pot was on the verge of boiling over. "Crap." I rushed over and took it off of the burner. After setting it down, I took a seat and sighed. I stared at the pot and laughed. "I'll do whatever it takes to regain your love."

* * *

Fourth period P.E. class was in session and both the boys and girls shared the gymnasium. While the girls were performing routine stretches on one half, the boys were playing basketball on the other.

Kiria had persuaded the headmaster to allow her to take the same period P.E. because she knew Kurai was in that class, and they had lunch right afterwards. What she was unaware of was that Nariko was in the class as well, but at least she had someone to talk to.

Kiria was surprised and upset to hear that Kurai as well as Kimi was stuck in the sick ward for reasons that remained confidential, not even Nariko knew what was wrong with them. Kiria remembered to check on them after school and see if they were going to be alright. Kiria came back to reality only to have a whistle blown in her ear.

"Konime-kun," Ms. Nekonome said with an unsettling smile. "I expect you to pay attention during drills."

Kiria nodded. "Oh and miss?" She pointed to her teacher's backside. "Your tail."

* * *

Kiria was almost done with class and joined the other girls in the locker room. Nariko shared the shower stall and sat right next to her. Kiria compared her body to Nariko's. She was slim and her breasts were small, like they could fit in the palm of your hand. Regardless, she was able to pull it off.

"What was going on with you Kiria-chan?" She asked. "You seemed out of it."

Kiria looked down to hide her blush. "I just wasn't paying attention. That's all."

Nariko grinned and nudged her shoulder. "I saw you watching the boys playing. Tell me, do you have a crush on one of them?"

Kiria's face became red as a tomato as she shook her legs. "That's not it at all." She lied.

"Does that mean you like girls?" Nariko said with a sly smile.

Kiria's head was bursting with steam. Before she could say anything, Nariko laughed. "I'm kidding."

Kiria sighed in an exhausted state and looked at Nariko. "Saeko-chan Do you like anyone?"

It was Nariko's turn to look embarrassed as she shook her head. "I do like this one boy, but I don't think he'd be interested in me."

Kiria placed a hand on her shoulder and looked up. "You just need confidence. You're a lioness, inside and outside."

Nariko smiled and nodded in agreement. "You're right Kiria-chan." She gleamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Several girls from outside screamed out of the top of their lungs.

Kiria and Nariko stood up. "What's going on." Kiria looked towards Nariko, who held a look of discomfort. "Don't let it be him."

They both walked outside as several girls who were either wrapped in towels or half-dressed were crowded around someone. Both of them covered themselves and pushed through the crowd, only to come face to face with a boy. He was short and scrawny, yet there was a bit of muscle on his shoulders. He had messy, dark blue hair and green eyes, although they looked somewhat teal. His ears were pointed almost like an elf's ear. Aside from the small towel he used to cover his privates, he wore a shiny jet black gem necklace held together by a silver chain. He looked towards us and made eye contact with Nariko. "Nariko-chan." He said as if he knew her. "You got believe me, this isn't what it looks like."

Several girls were punching their hands getting ready to beat the snot out of him. "He disguised himself as a girl and tried to peek on us."

"I was only making sure they were safe." The boy tried to explain.

Nariko hid her eyes. "Go ahead, just don't kill him." With that, she grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the back exit.

"Nariko-chan." The boy said. The girls proceeded to swarm him and only his pain induced yelling was heard.

Kiria looked back from the door where Nariko left and the boy who was getting beaten.

* * *

Kiria had spent the rest of last period looking for Nariko. She looked from her room to the girl's dorm and wasted an hour. She wanted to know why she reacted like that, as far as she knew. Nariko was usually kind and calm. Seeing her in that state was unnatural and Kiria had to find out what was going on.

As Kiria was about to go back into the school she noticed several students were gathered around and went to investigate. She got a good look and saw a girl was lying on the ground among shredded remains of her clothing. The girl herself was relatively fine but with a few scratches that seemed non-fatal.

"What happened to her?" Kiria asked a random male student.

"According to her, some kind of rat thing attacked her." He said as he stood back.

Kiria approached the girl and readied her healing magic. "At least let me take care of those cuts." In under a minute all of the girls wound's were gone and she regained consciousness.

"Excuse me." Kiria said getting the girls attention. "My names Kiria Konime."

"I'm Mizuzu Harigami." The girl introduced. "Thank you for healing me. If there's anything I can do to repay you…"

"Actually would you mind telling me who or what did this to you?" Kiria said.

The question drove a look of fear from the girl. "It was some kind of rat creature with claws as sharp as knives. It attacked me out of nowhere and…" She looked down just realizing she was half naked and covered herself screaming. All of a sudden, her body started jerking and twisting around as if she was possessed.

One of the girls who Kiria assumed was her friend kneeled at her side. "Somebody help her!" All of the students were shocked to stillness to do anything.

Her form began to shrink as she started sprouting brown hair. Her nails turned a shiny silver and she now looked like a weasel with sharp silver claws. Her friend looked at the weasel and picked her up. "Mizuzu-kun, are you okay?" She asked the creature.

The weasel Mizuzu growled and slashed her friend slashing her cheek.

Kiria stepped back in shock and ran towards the club. "I got to tell the others. This isn't right."

* * *

Kiria pulled out the bronze key Kurai gave her when she first joined the club. "Hey guys, there's something you nee..." She was interrupted as a shotgun was tossed in her arms. Out of instinct, she dropped it and stepped back. "What the?"

She looked up and saw everyone with various firearms and weapons in their hands. They all wore camo green hunter's clothing and looked as if they were going to war.

She looked to Kurai and saw that he was wearing an army green bandana covering his mouth and a hood was covering his forehead only revealing his eyes.

Kurai realized Kiria was there and frantically tossed her own camo clothing. "Kiria-chan, it's good you're here. Pick up the gun and let's get going." Levy, who was now wearing kiddie sized hunting clothes hopped on his shoulder. "Nya nya nya."

"Sorry Levy." Kurai said as he pulled out a bowie knife from his pocket and tossed it aside. "Levy took the form of the knife and he placed her in a holster.

"Kurai-san, what's going on?" She looked around and saw the boy who was peeping in the girls bathroom. "And what is he doing here?" She said while pointing at him. She looked behind the boy and realized Nariko was having a casual conversation with him, as if the events from earlier on never occured.

"I'll explain later." Kurai said as he slung a rifle on his shoulder. "Right now, it's hunting time."

"For what?" Kiria said as she was putting on the camo jacket.

Kimi tied her long hair into a ponytail. She then held a shotgun in her hands and cocked it. "The council of Kishins sent a demon that we were supposed to dispose of."

Yoruno strapped a pistol on his waist and a hunting knife in his boot. "But we kind of screwed up, and it escaped and is now loose in the school."

Kiria placed on her boots after tying her hair and looked at Souji, who was handling a crossbow, a quiver of arrows were strapped to his back. "What are we looking for?"

"A level one Miscief Maker. It's a sneaky destructive little creature we call Hack 'n Slash Weasel." Mizuko explained.

Nariko looked up at her with a determined look. "It's a creature that has a habit of cutting up people with its claws and turning them into one of its own. And it likes to cut girls."

"What kind of demon is it?" Kiria asked.

Kurai looked down and growled under his bandana. "It attacks unexpectedly and cuts anyone in its vicinity." He pulled down his bandana and removed his hood, revealing a pink rat like nose. A majority of his face was covered in brown fur making him look like a half assed mutant rat. "The victims then have to go through this."

Kimi pulled down her right sleeve revealing her hairy arm. "We tried shaving it, but then it comes back immediately."

Kiria covered her mouth in tearful shock.

"The transformation takes a short amount of time." Yoruno explained.

"_One of the victims transformed in only a few minutes_." Kiria thought to herself

Kurai nodded as he covered himself up. "We used as much as our will power to keep ourselves from changing until Yoruno got a remedy ready."

Kimi pulled out a small vial filled with a dark blue liquid from her cleavage. "This remedy slows down the transformation by 1/500th of a second."

The peeping boy walked up to Kiria and shook her hand. "I believe we haven't met, I'm Kayna Misuta, you must be the new initiate. Nice to meet you Kiria-san."

Kiria held a look of surprise as she saw the boy grinning at her. "About the peeping thing. Sorry about earlier, it was a misunderstanding."

Kiria reeled her arm back getting ready to slap him. If there's one thing she didn't like, it was peeping toms, and she wanted to pay him back for hurting Nariko. Before she could do anything, Kurai grabbed her arm. "I asked him to spy on them. Granted, he is a pervert, but he had to keep an eye on girls to keep them safe from the demon."

Kiria stared at him as if he was the biggest moron there was. Kurai caught on and scratched his head. "Yeah, not my best decision."

Kiria ignored Kayna and turned to the others. "A few minutes ago, a girl got cut and turned into one of them. Then she slashed her own friend."

"That's how they prosper. Even a tiny nick can turn you into one of those things." Souji said.

"They're like zombies." Mizuzu commented.

Kimi spoke up and got everyone's attention. "We have to take out the original one. Patient 0." She pointed at Nariko and Souji. "You two have a lock on it's scent, so you have to track it down."

She then pointed to Kayna, who stood up straight in response. "Kayna-kun, turn into a hunting dog and try to track it as well."

"It might not be the best, but yes ma'am." As ordered, he took the form of a blue furred hellhound and took off with Souji and Nariko in their monster forms.

As they left, Kiria walked to Kurai. "So his true form is a hellhound?"

Kurai shook his head. "He's a shapeshifting Yokai. He's what is called a changeling."

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Changeling is a monster with the uncanny ability to turn into anything they see fit. **

**But they are only able to turn into living creatures. They are believed to be the same as an onimidoki, but the two are on different levels. They can only keep up their transformation as long as the user is focused.**

* * *

"That explains how he got into the girl's bathroom." Kiria realized.

"Sorry about that." Kurai said. "He's a loyal and caring person believe it or not. But he does have issues from time to time."

Kiria nodded as she zipped up her military jacket. "Any reason why we're wearing these."

"We're going hunting." Yoruno reminded. "It's only necessary to have hunting clothes."

Kimi looked over the map and pointed to the patch of green. "They're indigineous to the woods so Patient 0 must be hiding out somewhere in the forest."

"Everyone grab some ammo, it's shooting time." Kurai ordered

* * *

The Yokai woods was the perfect place to relax and take a walk. It was also the perfect hunting spot and place to die.

No one had seen any trace of Nariko, Souji, or even Kayna. At this point, everyone was starting to worry.

Kiria was lagging behind and heard a slight rustling from beyond the bushes. As she turned, she brushed the bush aside and was suddenly jumped by a knife clawed weasel. She stumbled back screaming as it lunged to scratch her. As it reached her vicinity, it was blasted to the side and rolled on the ground slumped. Kiria took a deep breath and smelled an odd yet sweet kind of scent. She turned and saw that it was Kurai who shot at the creature, resulting in her blushing. "What is that?"

"Tranquilizer Pellets." Kurai answered as he brought out a pink shot gun shell. "One hit results in an instant knock out."

"Wait, you mean these aren't real bullets?" Kiria said.

"You thought we were actually going to kill students?" Kurai responded. "We're saving our real bullets for Patient 0"

"Kurai-kun, look." Kimi pointed out as she walked into a clearing. At first glance it looked like wasp nest the size of a ranch house towering fifteen meters tall.

"The place has got to be swarming with them." Yoruno commented as he readied his gun.

Kurai pointed to Ayami. "Smoke em."

Kimi nodded as three small balls of light the size of ping-pong balls materialized in her hands. She tossed them through the front entrance and covered her ears as an explosion took place, throwing out several different small weasels.

All four of them rushed inside and saw Souji and Nariko swiping and swatting several different weasels as they lunged towards them. "There are too many of them!" Souji yelled.

Nariko swiped one with her claws. "Pretty soon, they're going to swarm us!"

That was everyone's cue as they opened fire on several different weasels coming at them. Mizuko imprisoned them in spheres of water and deprived them of oxygen long enough to pass out. Yoruno pulled out twin pistols and showed excellent marksmanship skills, hitting every single target with sleeping pellets without a single blunder.

Kimi concentrated her Tainted light and caused several different mini explosions that sent the creatures flying.

But what caught everyone's attention was on the other side of the nest lying in a bed of leaves was a weasel no bigger than an baby elephant. Its eyes were blood red and its nose was swollen and disfigured making it look like pink chewed gum. The countless number of teeth on its maw were the size of paring knives. While the claws were large and silver like scythes or chef's knives. More knives lied across the hunch on its back like a stegosaurus.

"Patient 0, you got big.." Kurai pulled out Levy and sprinted towards the large one. "Prepare to be purged."

Patient 0 yawned and swung its hand, sending several knives flying towards him like projectiles. Kurai bended backwards missing the knife bullets completely. He stood back up only for a stray to hit him square in the chest. Kiria ceased her firing for a split second and turned to him. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." He pulled it out and revealed a bullet proof vest under his jacket. "Thank God for Kevlar." He suddenly pulled out his pistol and shot a weasel that was leaping for Kiria.

Nariko headbutted a weasel and sent it flying across the room. Before she knew it, several of them lunged ready to impale her when they were suddenly blasted by a ball of fire. Nariko turned and saw Kayna in his hellhound form giving her a wolfish smirk.

"Thanks for the save." Nariko commented

"Everyone get to higher ground." Kurai pointed to Yoruno. "Get rid of the swarm without killing."

"Yes sir." Yoruno responded.

Souji grabbed Mizuko with his claws and hefted her up. Kimi grabbed Kayna while Kiria got a hold of Nariko who returned to her human form

Levy returned to human form and sprouted a pair of bat like wings along with Kurai allowing them to take flight.

Yoruno closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You little rats can be such a nuisance." As if on cue, the entire swarm banded together and jumped high in the air, ready to end Yoruno. All of a sudden, everything became still and earthly quiet. The weasels fell to the ground and stepped back as a dark purple aura enveloped Yoruno.

The temperature started to decrease rapidly to the point where people could see their breath.

"What's going on?" Kiria said in forced fear, she felt as if she just woke up from a nightmare, only to wake up in another more horrifying nightmare. She looked at Yoruno, who opened his eyes. As this happened, a small vertical line appeared smack dab in the middle of his forehead. The line seemed to pull apart as if someone was pulling it. It opened to show a third eye that ran vertically on his forehead. "**May the spirits of the ancient abyss rise to drag the plague that has infested this world. I call out the ghosts of the Netherworld to my beck and call, pass through the gates of Hell." **He chanted.

"What is this feeling?" Kiria said as she felt she was going to drop Nariko. She felt a feeling that was all too familiar to her. Hatred, fear, grief, eternal sadness. As if all the happiness was drained out of her.

Nariko noticed her feeling and patted her shoulder. "Yoruno-sama's true form. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"What is he?" Kiria cried in deep fear.

"Next to Kurai-senpai, he's the second strongest member in our élite group." Souji said.

"His power revolves around summoning, shapeshifting, and powerful dark magic." Kayna added.

Mizuko nodded in agreement. "He's only allowed to transform if senpai gives the orders."

"He's a demon just like Kurai-kun. He's what's called a Yasha." Kimi finished.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Yasha is a demon with its origins in India that become known in places such as China. They excel at transformation and use of yōkai techniques. Those forms range from lions, elephants, hermits, with either one eye or three eyes, they can use varied forms. In Japan they are similar to ogres.**

* * *

Yoruno place his right arm above his left to form an X. "I call upon the **Spirits of Hadesu.**" A hurricane of dark energy infused with ghost like entities surrounded the entire nest and hit every weasel in the entire nest, effectively stunning and reducing them to twitching in fear.

Kiria's eyes widened in fearful shock as she placed Nariko down.

Kurai and Levy landed on the ground. "Thanks for that, Yoruno. Levy, chainsaw."

"Hai." Levy took the form of a long bladed chainsaw and Kurai revved her to life as he stood in a fighting position. "This is where it ends, Patient 0."

The giant weasel yawned as if he was bored. It was now looking more sloth that weasel. Kurai took advantage and ran to him, ready to end it. As he was about to make contact, Patient 0 slowly intercepted the saw with its blade finger and swatted Kurai as if he was a mere fly. Kurai and Levy went skidding across the floor.

He stood up as Levy turned into a katana. "Yoruno, help me out."

He turned to him and realized he was sitting on a mountain of weasels with a book. "You're reading now!?" He asked in a comedic manner.

Patient 0 yawned and swiped his hand sending another barrage of knife bullets.

Kurai jumped and dodged several of them, and cocked his head back to keep one from slitting his throat. "Those things are coming too fast. I don't think I can keep this up."

Kimi landed on the ground. "Then I'll give you support." A light purple magic circle appeared under Kurai's feet. "**Ei Aparaine celeritate per caelos."**

Kiria recognized that as Latin from when she took private lessons as a little girl. "Give him the speed that cleavers through the heavens." She translated.

Kayna was set down. "That's Kimi-senpai's booster magic." He explained.

"Using her Tainted Light, she can boost more than Kurai-sama's speed." Nariko said. "She can boost his strength, and levels of endurance for a short period of time."

Kurai's right hand bursted with blue flames while his left with black flames. As this happened, Levy transformed into a spear and was doused in a mixture of the two flames. "Alright you mutated rat," Kurai sprinted towards Patient 0. Because of Kimi's magic, his body felt feather-weight, to where Patient 0's knife bullets moved slow as molasses. He weaved and dodged through them and jumped high in the air. He landed on Patient 0's head and stabbed it in the eye, causing it to squeal in immense and unruly pain as the flames reduced its sockets to ashes. Flames erupted from all parts of its body, and he spontaneously combusted, leaving behind no trace of ashes or guts.

Kurai jumped down as Levy returned to human form. He pulled down his bandana and revealed that his face was normal again. Kiria smiled and hugged him in joy. "I'm so glad you're back to normal."

"Thanks." He then held a look of uncertainty. "Wait a minute, Patient 0 targeted girls right?" He looked around as several of the passed out victims reverted back to normal school girls. The worst of it was that they were all starch naked and slumped on the ground.

Kayna's nose bursted into a painful nosebleed as a lecherous smile etched on his face. "It's like a gourmet for my eyes."

*CLANG*

He passed out on the ground as Nariko hit him with a golden enlarged fist. "Perv."

Yoruno continued his reading with an emotionless face as his nose steadied a faucet of blood from sitting on a mountain of naked girls. Souji passed out with a deep blush on his face and Kurai covered his nose to hide his nosebleed. "Let's get out of here before they wake up an a-tit, attack us."

* * *

(The next day)

"A festival?" Kiria asked.

"Come on, don't tell me you've never heard of the Hyakki Yakō, the demons' night parade?" Kurai scolded.

Kiria nodded no. As an Angel, she never really got involved in those kinds of events.

Yoruno sighed as he explained. "Once every few years, a special eclipse causes all humans in Japan to disappear for a period of twelve hours. From dusk to dawn."

"During that time, all Yokai are free to walk around Japan in their monster forms, and so we throw a huge festival." Kimi added.

Mizuko was busy stuffing a cup of instant noodles in her mouth. "It's a big deal and a lot of famous monsters are going to be there."

Kurai looked down and gritted his teeth in a look of uncertainty. "And every year they have a special event."

"What kind of event?" Kiria asked as she noticed his look.

"It's called the Kishin Royale. Sons and daughters of high ranking devils are chosen and compete for a chance to become granted the title of a Demon God." As he said this, Kiria realized he looked unhappy by this.

"Kurai-san, what's the matter?" Kiria asked.

Nariko nudged his shoulder. "Kurai-sama is upset because he has to take part this year."

"That's not it at all." Kurai defended. "It's just that." He was interrupted as something crashed into him and he fell down with a thud. He rubbed his sore backside. "Watch where you're going." He looked up and saw several newspapers were scattered among the ground, and Tsukune was on the ground as well. "Sorry about that." He said. Kiria looked and saw that he was not wearing his Holy Lock, and sensed no trace of demonic energy coming from him. As he picked up the papers, Kurai and Souji helped him out. Souji handed Kurai his half and Kurai gave Tsukune the other half.

Kiria remained frozen as this occurred. In her mind, she had a feeling something was about to happen, a kind of sense of deja-vu, or a psychic link.

"Thanks." Tsukune said as he ran off with the rest of the papers. They made direct eye contact for a split second and passed each other carrying on.

"What were we talking about?" Kurai said. Kiria was shocked that nothing happened. Although she shouldn't have been, seeing as they never met to begin with.

He turned to Kiria. "You should come to the festival with us Kiria-chan."

Kiria held a small blush. "I guess there's no trouble in going."

Before they could go on any further, they turned towards the sound of yelling and saw Kayna being chased by a mob of girls all carrying wooden swords.

"Sixth time this month." Kurai sighed.

Kayna ran yelling sorry and suddenly disappeared. The girls stopped and looked around. Each of them split up to look for him.

Once they were gone, Kurai swiped the air and grabbed something. He opened his palm to show a small fly that took the form of Kayna. "That was too close."

"Yeah, those girls are the least of your problem now." Souji responded.

Confused, Kayna looked and saw Nariko enveloped in an ominous aura. "You disgraceful little maggot." She seethed.

Knowing death was close, Kayna made a run for it as Nariko pursued with a gold plated fist.

* * *

**Second Chapter is a wrap. **

**Note: the Hack & Slash Weasel was based on the Kamaitachi, which is a weasel with knives for claws. I just added the turn into one of them because I love Zombie movies.**

**So Kurai met Tsukune and nothing happened. Normally the OC would engage in a conversation and bug the hell out of him, I did that just to avoid that.**

**This chapter marks the debut of Kayna Misuta by BlackHawk323.**

**I decided to add Devil like wings to Kurai and Levy, since they're demons, it would only be right to give them wings. Plus, I would kill for a pair of devil wings.**

**As you can see from the top, I'm going to start a segment where I'll respond to Reviews.**

**Next Arc will be the Festival Arc.**

**Next time, with Fun at the Demon's Parade**


	3. Fun at the Demon's Parade pt 1

**I do not own Rosario Vampire**

**With that, here's Fun at the Demon's Parade part 1**

* * *

Seven beings sat around a meeting table as a holographic image of Patient 0's death ran on replay.

Each member around the table wore plain white masks with Faustian circles on them. A chunk was taken off of each revealing only their mouths.

One individual folded his arms and chuckled. "I have to say Lucifer, your son is quite impressive. That was quite entertaining if I say so myself."

A man across from the man sighed under his mask "Save it Satan. My son kept his word and killed the bastard."

A rather portly man devouring on a tub of fried chicken wearing a red bathrobe exposing his belly licked his fingers. "Why couldn't you have left me to handle Patient 0? I had the perfect recipe and proper seasonings." As he said this, he swung a chicken leg swatting grease and crumbs everywhere.

"Calm yourself Beelzebub." A masked individual with a thick black beard said as he sat around a pile of gold coins and jewels. "It's obvious he should've skinned it. Weasel pelts are worth quite the fortune."

One individual with plump lips and ruby lipstick sighed under her mask. "Those are Minx Mammon, they are different than weasels." She suddenly licked her lips as her lipstick turned black. "Besides..." Her voice turned masculine. "He should've groped one of those fine luscious beauties."

"Is women all you think about Asmodeous?" A young masked individual slumped on the table sighed.

Asmodeous giggled as his/her lipstick turned red. "Of course not Belphegor. I was also looking at those boy's man hood. Quite large I must say."

"How I envy today's youth. So lively and adventurous." One individual said.

"Come on Leviathan, you could turn yourself into anything you want." Asmodeous cooned

Lucifer banged his fist on the table. "Enough, all of you!" He yelled in a dignified manner. "We must uphold our pride as Kishin, or people will take us for nothing but imbeciles!"

Satan sneered and sat back. "Coming from the one who focuses more on his appearance, than his own family." The pillar behind Satan exploded after Lucifer held out his arm.

"Struck a nerve have we?" Satan said.

Asmodeous's lipstick tuned black. "I've never seen you lose your temper Lucifer." His lipstick turned red. "It's quite a turn on." She added.

"My family is my pride." Lucifer defended. "My son feels the same and carries the Kage name with dignity."

"Is that why he's taking part of the Kishin Royale?" Belphegor yawned.

Satan smirked and chuckled. "Is that so? My son is taking part as well. If I am correct, those two share quite the history."

"Those two trained under the original Kishin. They were trained under the most powerful being an existence." Belphegor said with a mouthful of chicken. "It would make for an interesting battle over popcorn."

"The destructive abilities those two were taught. They could very well destroy half of Japan if they clashed." Mammon commented as he examined a 24 karat diamond.

Lucifer sat down and took a deep breath as the holographic image changed into what liked an eclipse chart. Satan smirked and grinned. "It seems that Nurarihyon's Eclipse will be upon us soon."

Belphegor yawned loudly. "I hear Michael and his family will be participating in the float parade."

"Really now." Asmodeous said as he grinned. "I also heard that the Konime's will be guarding them. Who knows how many Devils will be out for their head."

"If anything, they should worry about Michael's son as well as your son Lucifer." Satan reminded. "What with those arms of theirs?"

Lucifer growled as his right hand erupted into black flames. "If anyone comes after my son or my family for that matter." Several pillars in the room detonated and crumbled. "I'll personally toss them into Tartarus."

* * *

Kiria was in the middle of history class in last period. The teacher, Mr. Yukio was currently going on about the Demon's Night Parade that the others were talking about.

From what she had heard, here was the history of the event.

Apparently, three centuries ago, a parade of various monsters and demons led by the king of the yokai Nurarihyon, would take to the streets during summer nights. Any human who came across the event would die a horrible death, unless protected. That protection referred to handwritten scrolls by anti-yokai _onmyoji_ spellcasters. Only an onmyoji clanhead was strong enough to pass Nurarihyon's Hyakki Yagyo unharmed. So in order to prevent bloodshed, Nurarihyon and the emperor of Japan made a contract that if all humans were to disappear for one night, the demons could have the parade.

So Nurarihyon had an extremely powerful witch cast a spell that would banish all humans from the human world for a period of twelve hours in the form of an eclipse that would cover the moon from seven o' clock dusk to seven o' clock dawn, allowing monsters to roam the land without bloodshed. But the event would only happen once every two years.

As he talked, Kiria stared out the window and saw Kurai enjoying free period with Kimi and Levy. The two were conversing and Kiria had no clue what they were talking about. Whatever it was, it involved Kurai gripping the air and punting what looked like an imaginary soccer ball.

Kiria sighed and stared dreamily at him. She would've done whatever it took to be with him again.

"_Is an initiate all he thinks of me_?" She thought as she examined the closeness between Kurai and Kimi.

The rational side of her brain thought of just a close friendship. But the other side of her mind pictured a really close relationship, involving use of her titanic breasts and signs of intimacy. The more she thought about it, the more red Kiria's face became.

_["Kurai-kun, please be gentle."]_ Kimi moaned in Kiria's mind.

_["I'm going to make this a night you'll never forget."]_ Kurai responded in her mind.

Kiria's face was curled in steam and she looked down and realized they were gone.

She was thrown out of her lusted thoughts as the bell signifying the end of school. Mr. Yukio closed his textbook. "Don't forget, there'll be no school tomorrow on account of the Hyakki Yakō. Everyone have a good time."

* * *

Kiria walked towards the Harmony club door when all of a sudden, her phone started ringing. She picked it up, and a small holographic projection of her father appeared.

"Daddy!" Kiria squealed.

"Hi sweetheart." Her father waved to her. Kiria held a smile seeing her father actually alive. All of a sudden, she saw her mother Jundo appear next to him. "Kiria, darlin

Kiria's face became discomforted and bitter. But she knew her mother was sweet without Devven controlling and poisoning her thoughts.

"Hi mom." Kiria said.

In the background, she heard Ganseki running away while Roru was yelling. "I'm going to smash your head in!"

"I see everyone's doing well." Kiria assumed.

Ichiya nodded. "But the reason I'm calling is to let you know about the Demon's night Parade."

Kiria nodded. "I know about it."

"Well it seems the Archangel Michael and his family will be appearing and have their own float for the parade." He took off his glasses and wiped the lens. "And everyone in the family will be placed as bodyguards."

"Does that mean I have to do this as well?" Kiria said.

"Not exactly." Jundo intervened. "The son of Michael-domo and the son of the Kishin Lucifer-domo will be sporting their own float. They're well known icons and are bound to be targets.

Kiria realized they were talking about Kurai. "You mean someone's after Kurai-san?"

Ichiya held a look of surprise. "You know the son of Lucifer-domo?"

"We're kind of in the same club." Kiria mentioned.

"Your job is to keep a close eye on him and protect him. Don't worry; I'll have Nagi back you up." He assured.

"Daddy, I got to get going. Give everyone my love." Kiria said as she hung up.

She had a sparkle in her eye. "If I have to protect him, then he'll fall in love with me." She said to herself.

Kiria held her flushed cheeks as she was about to unlock the door, when all of a sudden.

"Dear God Kurai-kun, you've gotten big." Kimi said from behind the door.

"Dammit, I told you Kimi it's really tight." Kurai groaned.

"Just a little longer." She grunted hard. "This'll only hurt a bit."

Kiria's other side of mind brought out an extremely livid image of those two on top of the table. Without hesitation, she opened the door ready to stop what was going on.

Instead, all she found was Kimi trying to strap a yukata on Kurai that seemed too small.

"What's going on?" Kiria asked.

"Kiria-chan." Kimi said as she tried to hook on the sash that proved too small. "Can you help me put this on?"

Kurai's eyes bulged with a ticked off look. "I told you, you got the wrong size!"

Kimi ceased and sighed. "Sorry."

Kurai took off the Yukata and threw on a t-shirt. "Are you trying to suffocate me?"

Kiria looked to Kurai and wondered who would try to kill him. As she thought about this Kimi left to find a better yukata, leaving the two alone.

"Kurai-san, can I ask you something?" Kiria stuttered.

"Before that, would you mind just calling me by my first name?" Kurai suddenly asked. Kiria's entire face went red. "Um..sure."

Kurai sat on the table and rested his chin on his hand. "So what do you need?"

Kiria's face wouldn't stop turning red and she looked down. "Would you...would you... like to go...to the festival with me?"

The last part made Kiria form a lump in her throat. "As a date?"

"I guess I do owe you." Kiria had no idea what he meant until he reminded her of the promise he made the first night.

_Whatever you want, consider it done._

"You remembered?" Kiria asked filled with joy.

"I don't go back on my word." He closed his eyes and courteously bowed. "It would be an honor to accompany you to the festival."

Before he could say anything else he felt a soft sensation on his lips and opened his eyes to see Kiria at point 0. What caught him off guard was the fact she was kissing him. Her lips were as soft as pillows and their noses slightly brushed each other. Kiria released him from her lock and ran out with a smile, a blush, and without another word.

Kurai just stood there gobsmacked trying to process what just happened.

* * *

(**6:30 PM-Half an hour before Nurarihyon's Eclipse) (Harmony Club room)**

All three boys stood outside the harmony clubroom in simple yukatas while the girls were busy changing.

Kurai was leaning against the wall trying to process what happened earlier with Kiria. Ever since he met her, he felt an odd sensation in the back of his mind, and the kiss seemed to heighten that sense.

He was so in tuned, he didn't realize Kayna was snapping his fingers at him. "I asked if you were going to escort Kimi?"

Out of the blue Yoruno appeared in a plain gray yukata. "That would be me."

That caught Souji off guard. "When did you two become an item?"

"We're not. We made a bet and I lost." Yoruno said as if it was nothing.

"You lost a bet, and you have to take the sexiest girl in this school to a festival?" Kayna was grabbing what looked like imaginary tits. "Her breasts are huge. It would take all of us just to get a hold of one." He was clobbered on the head as Souji's hand turned into a lion's hand. "Calm down."

Kayna rubbed his head and turned to him. "What the hell's your problem?"

"With how perverted you are, I'm surprised you're still alive." Souji said.

"It's called being a guy." Kayna defended. He covered his mouth and moved close to Souji. "Besides, I know damn well you would do anything to get under the sheets with Mizuko-san." He was again clobbered with a lion fist and passed out. "I don't have to dignify that with a response."

"But isn't it true you like her?" Kurai asked.

"Of course, but I haven't thought about that." Souji replied.

"So that means you're not a dude?" Yoruno teased.

Trying to change the subject, Souji pointed to Kurai. "Who are you going with then?"

"Kiria-chan." Kurai said casually.

Yoruno was surprised and turned to him. "Really, that's an interesting plot twist."

"A Demon and an Angel." Souji gripped his head. "Thinking about it is just hurting my head."

Kayna sat up and held his chin. "Kiria Konime-san her bust is exactly 87 cm. Compared to Mizuko-san's 95 cm and Kimi-senpai's 102 cm, she has the third largest set of meat sweaters in our group." He pulled out a notepad and pencil and started jotting something down. "And Nariko's 75 cm…" Souji clobbered him again and the impact caused the floor to crumple and give in.

"Okay, we're ready." Mizuko said from inside. All four boys stepped in and were all left in shock.

Mizuko wore a navy blue kimono with several oceanic designs. The obi sash was cerulean blue and wrapped around her stomach while her shark tooth necklace was dangling.

Nariko's was light pink with floral prints and a red sash. Her pigtails were switched with a single ponyail.

Kimi's kimono was designed as a dark purple. That matched her violet eyes. Her hair was wavy and flowed natural. Yoruno, who did his best to maintain an emotionless state, looked away. "It looks nice, not that I like it." That caused Kimi to chuckle.

Kurai was in a state of stunned as he saw Kiria in a sky blue kimono with a white obi-sash. Her hair was tied in a bun and she had a white flower ornament tied to her hair. Kurai had no words and felt his brain start to malfunction.

"Onii-chan." Kurai looked down and noticed Levy wearing a flaming orange kimono and was covered in make up making her look like a Geisha girl. She climbed Kurai's leg and rested on his shoulder.

"You all look amazing!" Kayna muttered as he appeared out of nowhere. Souji looked back and forth wondering where he came from.

Nariko hooked onto Kayna's arm and hugged it. "Do you mind leading us to the festival."

Kimi and followed her example and hugged Yoruno's arm. The latter was doing their best to hide his blush.

Mizuko clung onto Souji while Kiria did the same with Kurai

"I guess that's our cue to get going." Kurai said as he motioned to Yoruno. "Of course." He responded.

A magic circle appeared over everyone and they all sunk into it, disappearing from inside the room.

* * *

**(6:50 PM-Ten minutes before the Nurarihyon's Eclipse) (Kyoto Shinto Bell Tower Shrine)**

Booths were aligned up with several different shops, games, and food. From goldfish scooping, to masks, to octopus tentacles. Several different people were wandering around enjoying the different attractions. Kids were running around playing different games and chasing other young kids around. Men wrapped their arms around their wives while their kids were riding on their shoulders.

Teens were either scarfing down various types of foods or taking pictures in monster masks.

Kurai, Kiria, and Levy were walking around the area. Levy, who rode on Kurai's shoulder was munching on a bag of sweet while pointing to different booths asking to go there. Kiria was eating her own cotton candy, while Kurai was looking around at the patrons

"If you keep eating all that candy, your stomach is going to butch you out." Kurai teased

"_A little stomachache never hurt me."_ Levy said.

Kurai laughed and set her down. "The parade is going to start soon. So mom wants you to the float early."

"Hai." Levy responded. She grew a pair of devil wings and flew away. The both of them waved her off.

'_Levy got to experience life and is now able to do things on her own.'_ Kiria thought to herself.

She looked to Mizuko and Souji were crouched by the goldfish scooping station. By the looks of it, they planned on staying there for a while as Mizuko was determined to capture them all.

"Does Mizuko eat seafood?" Kiria asked Kurai.

Kurai shrugged his shoulders. "She'll eat anything you put in front of her. Wouldn't surprise me."

Kiria looked and saw Kimi attempting to feed Yoruno a piece of cotton candy. Kiria took off a piece of her cotton candy and placed it near Kurai's mouth. It took Kurai a second to realize and ate it from her fingers. "Thanks." He looked away and took into his surroundings.

Kiria looked down and forced herself not to cry. "Kurai, did you not want to come with me in the first place?"

"I never said that." He responded as he looked down at her. He caught onto his mistake and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I was distracted by something and have been preoccupied."

That brought a small smile to Kiria. "And the kiss?" She asked. Since what happened, Kiria was trying to process and kept coming up with the worst case scenario. "I don't want you to think I'm sleazy or anything like that."

"I never said I didn't like it." He responded. That one comment brought a light tint of red on her face. She looked up into his eyes and felt her heart pound against her chest. She nudged her arm getting and closed her eyes and leaned forward. Kurai smiled and leaned forward as the two shared a soft sweet kiss. At that moment, Kiria felt like time had stopped and the world only revolved around them. Technically, this was her first actual kiss. Even though she kissed him before, or not before, she loved the feeling of his lips and wished that the moment could last for eternity.

But like all moments, it had to stop eventually.

Kurai opened his eyes during the kiss and felt an ominous sense of foretelling run across his mind like a bolt of electricity. As this occured, he felt the hairs on his neck stood up and relesed from the kiss, looking at the clock, and more closly at the figure standing atop the staircase.

"What's wrong?" He looked down and saw Kiria's face as red as a tomato.

Kurai gritted his teeth. "I really got to get going." He told her. She was shocked at this and simply nodded with a smile.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." He turned around and dashed behind a booth, disappearing the moment he was out of sight.

Kiria sighed and held her flushed cheeks. "I'll never stop loving him."

* * *

Atop the staircase, a teenage boy with long spiky blond hair, threatening red eyes, and an unruly sneer watched everyone enjoying themselves. He wore black sandals, a pair of baggy dark navy jeans, and a black shirt with a picture of a thunderstorm under a leather jacket. He suddenly felt a presence coming from behind him.

"No matter how hard you'll try." He turned around to see Kurai glaring at him. Kurai had changed into Navy blue jacket under a black shirt, and a pair of long green cargo pants. "You'll never be able to avoid me."

"Calin." Kurai uttered in a dry tone. "I thought I warned you to stay away from the human world."

The boy named Calin snickered and stared him down. "In a matter of minutes, all humans will disappear. So that won't work for these next twelve hours, Kurai-bozu."

"I warned you to stop calling me that!" Kurai swiped his hand and sent a concentrated wave of intangible energy that the boy swatted with his hands. The nearby shrine pillar exploded and crumbled. "It's weird seeing the son of Lucifer lose his temper like that. But I guess being the son of Satan, I know a thing or two about pissing people off."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Kurai asked.

Calin approached the staircase and looked down at the festival. "Those are some fine looking babes you call comrades." Kurai appeared behind him and ignited his right hand in his Holy fire. "Son of Satan my ass. Touch them, and I'll make you suffer."

Calin appeared behind him and raised her light hand. A sound of sizzing sparkle took place as what looked like black electricity ran through his arm. "You really want to mess with me, huh?"

They both stared down each other and dispelled their power. "We'll save the energy for the Kishin Royale." Calin said as he walked forward and looked up at the sky. "Besides." He pointed up to the sky. Kurai looked up and gritted his teeth

* * *

Kiria walked around alone mumbling to herself at how her kiss was ruined. "Jerk." She said to herself.

"Kiria-chan." Nariko and Kayna ran towards her. Nariko caught her breath and panted as she pointed towards the sky. "Look."

Everyone looked up at the moon and saw a large red anomaly slowly approaching towards it.

Kiria looked to her phone. "This is where the fun begins." As she said this, her phone's alarm beeped and the bell tower from the shrine atop the high staircase rang signaling the dusk hour.

At that moment, all Hell literally broke loose.

* * *

**Here's chapter three. The Demon's Night Parade is a real term and I thought it would be perfect for what I was planning. **

**The Hyakki Yako. It's actually called the Night of the Hundred Demons, but hey, it's called editing. Pretty similar concept**

**This chapter marks the debut of Calin by Albinounicorn**

**I**** just took care of this to take care of this.**

**There will be more coming.**

**Soon with Fun at the Demon Parade part 2**


	4. Fun at the Demon's Parade pt 2

**Alright, here's chapter 4. Sorry for those of you who have been anxious.**

**Most of the writing may come off not so great, but the more I got into it, the more I got confused.**

**Alright, now onto some Review Replies**

**Kurai's Lover (Flattering yet creepy): The Rosary Kurai wore is nothing special and is just a regular necklace. You can go down to a church and get one. As for him ditching her, good luck cause Kiria isn't giving up without a fight.**

**BlackHawk323: Call that a big hint Scooby-Doo.**

**Saiyan-Styles: O_O?**

**Keep up the reviews and comments. **

**With that, here's Fun at the Demon Parade part 2**

* * *

Kiria watched as several different people disappeared in the blink of an eye. A father had disappeared from his wife and two sons. At that moment, the wife and two boy's legs were replaced with the lower body of a chicken's legs.

A female with her friend disappeared and the latter grew leathery skin and bat like wings.

"What's happening?" Kiria gasped, astonished that random people were disappearing left and right.

Kiria turned to Nariko hoping for an answer, but was face to face with Nariko's monster form. She stepped away from the lioness in surprise. She was also surprised as Kimi approached her with her black wings front and center, next to a three eyed Yoruno.

"Why are you all in your monster forms?" Kiria asked.

"The eclipse caused every human in the world to disappear." Kimi said as if it was obvious.

Kayna stretched and yawned. "So now we can be in our monster forms without conflict."

Nariko's sweat dropped. "Says the guy not in his monster form."

"Huh?" Kayna blinked. "Oh right." All of a sudden, he disappeared in a poof and was left by a figure made of compressed gas.

Kiria didn't look impressed. "That's what you really are?"

"Yeah," the gas Kayna agreed. "Let's go for something different."

Another poof and he now took the form of a tall, muscular orange brown skinned Yokai with four muscle bound arms and a spiky head. He was bare chested, with the only thing on was a chain running vertically across his chest like a sash, ornamented by a large silver obsidian stone that connected the chains. The most noticeable feature was that his lower body was replaced by seven octopus tentacles.

Souji and Mizuko approached them in their monster forms. "SQUAA!" Souji yelled. "Nice muscles."

Mizuko was making several orbs of water float in midair carrying the different goldfish she caught. Her scales, blue hair, and pupiless eyes were present. "This feels nice."

Kimi nudged Kiria's shoulder. "So are you going to remain in your human form?"

Kiria looked down and allowed her angel wings to spring forth. She had to admit, it was nice to let her wings stretch out.

"Where's Kurai-sama?" Nariko asked.

"Right here." Everyone turned to see Kurai with his raven black hair, red eyes, and bat wings. Kiria noticed that his forearms were covered in black scales almost like a lizard. He walked towards Kiria, who looked away. "Hhmph." She grumbled.

Kurai sighed. "Sorry Kiria-chan, I just had something to take care of." He assured her.

Kiria looked away. "Is there anything else you need to take care of?" She spat sarcastically

Kurai scratched his head and held up his finger. "One more thing." He as well as everyone else was shocked as Kiria suddenly slapped him. "Fine! Go take care of your fucking business! See if I care!" She yelled as she flew off flapping her wings.

Kurai massaged his red stinging cheek and sighed. "Ah jeez." He turned to Souji. "Please go keep an eye on her." He said.

"Hai, senpai." Souji took off as well. Nariko, Kayna, and Mizuko with her floating fish friends followed suit.

Kurai turned to Kimi and Yoruno. "You guys ready for this." He said without a moment's hesitation.

"Of course, Kurai-kun." Kimi answered

Yoruno bowed courteosly. "This will make for quite an interesting story."

Kurai looked past them and saw Kiria disappearing. "_Kiria." _He thought to himself. "_I promise I'll make it up to you."_

* * *

After that episode with Kurai, Kiria weaved through the crowd of various monsters through Kyoto trying to get a better of view of the float parade.

Looking up, she saw several winged Yokai taking flight to get a better view. "Oh yeah." Kiria said to herself. She flapped her wings and got a better view of the floats as they passed by.

The float's themes varied from a trio of short green leprechauns performing an Irish jig, to centaurs twirling torches, to several different types of dragons blowing multi colored fires in a dazzling array of fireworks.

"It's amazing." Kiria thought to herself. She turned around only to remember that Kurai wasn't next to her. Turning back to the floats, she shed a tear and sobbed to herself. "I hate him." She muttered to herself.

"Kiria." She turned and saw Souji in his human form aside from his wings. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." Kiria assured him. She looked down and saw everyone waving at her.

Without asking, Souji knew what was bugging her. "You know senpai is a really good person, right?" Souji said to her.

"I know, I just hate it how he blew me off." Kiria said as she resumed to the parade. She dropped down with Souji and met up with Nariko, Mizuko, and Kayna. 'Where's Yoruno-san and Kimi-senpai?"

"They had to take care of something." Nariko growled.

Mizuko made a kissy face. "They're probably swapping saliva somewhere."

A single float held a rook like pillar with a man with a microphone for a head. He tapped his head a few times. "EVERYONE CAN HEAR ME!?" His voice boomed across the area.

He coughed and it caused annoying feedback. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, MONSTERS OF ALL AGE, SIZE, AND SHAPE! WELCOME TO THE 150TH ANNUAL DEMON PARADE!" The entire monster population was put into an uproar.

Kiria looked around and smiled at how much everyone was having fun.

"I AM YOUR HOST MAIKU SUTEREO! AS YOU ALL KNOW, FOR THE NEXT TWELVE HOURS, MONSTERS EVERYWHERE CAN WALK THE EARTH!" The cheers were louder than Maiku's voice.

"AND AS TRADITION, IT IS TIME FOR THE 75TH ANNUAL KISHIN ROYALE! WHERE SIX DEMON SPAWNS WILL BE PITTED AGAINST ONE ANOTHER FOR THE CHANCE TO BE TITLED KISHINS!"

Kiria thought back to what he was talking about and remebered Kurai mentioning he had to participate in this event. Kiria thought to herself was this what he had to take care of? She mentally kicked himself and remembered to apologize to him later.

"BUT FIRST, THE COUNCIL OF KISHINS THEMSELVES WILL MAKE THEIR APPEARANCE! AND HERE THEY COME NOW, THE DEVIL GODS WHO RULE OVER CHAOS!"

Seven floats slowly approached. Each decorated with their own unique designs. The applause wasn't like anything Kiria ever went through.

She would've covered her ears from the amptitude of the applause, but sixtEen years of living with Ganseki and Roru made her used to loud noise.

What took her by surprise was how earthly quiet it got as the floats were approaching.

"FIRST OFF!," Maiku boomed. "SHE/HE WILL CAPTURE YOU IN HIS/HER CHARM. HIS/HER LOOKS PUT ANY SUCCUBUS AND INCUBUS TO SHAME. THE LOVELY...HANDSOME...ASMODEOUS-SAMA!"

A float dotted with several hearts colored from pink, red, white, and purple sported a man wearing what looked like a middle aged man with black spiky hair and a neat stubby beard. He wore a gold breastplate armor with black shoulder guards over a fur coat and a black pair of baggy jeans. He waved his hand in the air as his form suddenly shimmered and took a different form. He was now a young voluptuous woman wearing a leopard kimono that showed off her enormous cleavage. She had glossy black hair with two large horns protruding from each side of her head.

"What is she or he?" Kiria felt her head spin trying to process this.

"Asmodeous is the Kishin that represents lust," Souji explained. "The gender changes from time to time."

While watching Asmodeous blow air kisses in both genders, Kiria felt a strong and insatiable urge in the pit of her stomach. She felt her cheeks burn red, and her heart beat at an incredibly fast rate. She felt her thighs quiver as her private region felt incredibly warm and then extremely hot. The warmth and was intense enough to cause Kiria to let out a low moan. She turned to Souji who oddly began to pant with his tongue wagging out.

Mizuko was holding a deep blush as her lip quiver and Nariko kept squirming in place. Kayna was swaying back and forth ian uncomfortable state.

With the feeling coming back, Kiria gripped the hem of her kimono and covered her mouth to muffle another moan. For a split second, she pictured Kurai and let out an even louder moan.

"What is this feeling?" Kiria let out another moan.

"This is Asmodeous-domo's power. His/Her demonic aura brings out one's inner lust." Nariko explained as she let out a purr.

Asmodeous's float finally passed, and Kiria felt herself return to normal. "What a relief." She felt incredibly embarrassed having to go through that.

The next float became present as Maiku boomed. "NEXT UP IS THE DEMON WHO'S ALWAYS HUNGRIER THAN HE IS RESPONSIBLE! HE'LL EAT YOU UNDER THE TABLE, AND THAN EAT THE TABLE ITSELF! HIDE YOUR TREATS FOR HERE NOW IS BEELZEBUB-SAMA!"

A float with a portly overweight man passed through. He wore a red bathrobe that exposed his belly with matching slippers. He was close to bald and had stubble under his many chin folds. He sat on what looked like a gold lounge chair used by ancient Greek rulers while watching a gladiator's match.

As he passed by people, he would open his mouth and like a vacuum cleaner, would literally suck foods of all kinds from people's hands.

Seeing him, Kiria remembered Hanta and how he could eat anything and everything.

"I take it he represents Gluttony?" Kiria asked Souji, who nodded as a response.

"Line up commoners and toss me your treats." He asked in a rude manner. Several monster tossed food at him. Whether it was an act of disrespect, or by command, Beelzebub didn't mind as he scarfed everything in his vicinity.

Kiria found his eating habits disgusting. "Slob."

After several people lost their snacks, Beelzebub disappeared as the next float approached. Kiria noticed it was shining bright and covered her eyes from the glare.

"NEXT UP!" Maiku boomed. "HIDE YOUR WALLETS AND MILK MONEY, NOT THAT IT WOULD MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE! I AM PLEASED TO PRESENT THE GREEDIEST, STINGIEST DEMON IN ALL OF HELL! HERE COMES MAMMON-SAMA!"

Kiria squinted her eyes to see better and saw the float coming up was literally piled with gold, silver, diamonds, rubies, emerald, sapphires, different kinds of expensive and hard to find jewels that Kiria had in her jewelry box. The man riding it slightly resembled Blackbeard the pirate. He wore a light green waist, and it took Kiria a second to realize that the jacket was actually made of different types of banknotes. From U.S dollars, to Swiss francs, African birr, and Japanese yen." His baggy pants were embroidered in several different kinds of gold and silver. Every last one of his teeth were golden. And each of his fingers had a jewel ring. In his hand was a broad sword with a golden hilt, and diamond blade. Even his long thick black beard was tied down by a diamond hair clip

"If you bastards touch me gold, I'll cut off your arms." He threatened.

Kiria didn't like the way this guy represented himself. Even coming from a wealthy family, she knew better than to keep the fortune for herself.

As Mammon's float passed. Maiku's voice boomed again.

"NEXT IS THE KISHIN WHO NEVER WAKES THE HELL UP AND IS AN INFAMOUS SLEEPWALKER! IT'LL BE A BAD DAY FOR ANYONE WHO WAKES HIM UP! BELPHEGOR-SAMA!"

A float with a single king sized mattress passed through. The entire population was comedically quiet as a boy snoring with a snot bubble lied on his back fast asleep. He had to look at least seventeen, with light brown hair, and a mild build. He wore a dress shirt untucked as if he was too lazy to button it up, and unbuckled brown slacks. As he passed, Kiria started to feel incredibly sleepy and yawned. Her wings stopped flapping as she felt like she didn't want to use them at all.

Kiria's eyes turned droopy as her vision started to fade. "Belphegor-domo's energy…must make people tiredzzz." Kiria mumbled. Luckily, Kayna was there to catch her before she could fall.

Belphegor passed and the next float came into view. It portrayed several different dragons of size, color, and shape. The man riding it was a handsome man in his mid 20's. With silver hair, and black eyes.

"NEXT UP IS THE MAN OF A THOUSAND ENVY'S. HE VALUES EVERYTHING AND IS ALWAYS JEALOUS OF ANYONE! MAY I PRESENT, LEVIATHAN-SAMA!

Leviathan walked around his float pointing at different people. Kiria couldn't hear him clearly and only caught the words "Envy."

Leviathan suddenly pointed to Kiria and yelled out. "I envy those wings of yours!"

He then pointed to Souji. "I'm so jealous of those feathers. I want those feathers."

Kiria's sweat dropped as Leviathan passed by. "He's quite something."

"He's quite a performer." Souji said. "I envy that."

"Not you too." Kiria said. Before she could go on, she felt a chill go through her spine. She felt something; it was cold, evil, and malevolent. She remembered the same feeling from when Kurai was possessed.

"What is this?" She stuttered. She turned to Souji, who held a stern expression. "Only one kind of person could make you feel like this."

Nariko growled and let out an angered roar.

Mizuko's body started hissing steam.

At that moment, the street became so silent; you could hear your heartbeat.

"NOW!" Maiku boomed. His voice was brash and angry, like he was actually yelling. "NEXT IS THE KISHIN WHO KNOWS HOW TO GET UNDER YOUR SKIN AND MAKE YOU LIKE IT! ANY WHO DISRESPECTS WILL FEEL HIS WRATH AND THE WRATH OF HIS SPAWNS! COME FORTH SATAN-SAMA, CALIN-SAMA, AND ERIKA-SAMA!"

Kiria's eyes widened. Because of God's teachings, she knew all too well who Satan was. She was about to see him with her own eyes.

A float that was entirely submerged in fire blazed through the streets. A middle aged man with perfectly tanned skin, intense black eyes that were either the eyes of a genius or a madman, and shoulder-length blond hair was on the float along with two people. What caught Kiria off guard was the mesmerizing, evil charisma emanating from his being. He wore a burgundy red suit and dress shoes and sat on a gold throne, holding his head smirking at the onlookers. Two other young teens who Kiria assumed was his children waved to the crowd.

A boy on the right side named Calin had long spiky yellow hair that reached to his back. He had intense red eyes that made him look maniacal. His wardrobe looked like he was in a kind of gang or he was a major badass. He pumped his fists in the air as he was grinning.

The woman named Erika looked around seventeen. She too had long blond hair, only it was wavy and flowed naturally much like Kimi's. It was gathered on the back of her head and was tied in a long ponytail. She wore a dark red kimono with a matching obi sash.

As they moved, several monsters on each side of the float started bickering and fighting with each other. Punching, kicking, hacking, slashing, etc.

Kiria looked to Souji who was gritting his teeth. "What's going on?"

"Satan-domo is the Kishin of wrath. Being in his presence brought out the worst in everyone." He spat.

"His aura triples people's anger." Nariko snarled.

"It really makes me steamed." Mizuko grumbled as she literally steamed.

Kayna punched his fist. "I have the urge to smash someone's head in."

Satan's float stopped as he stood and cleared his throat. "Can I get your attention?" He announced.

The watchers ignored him as they continued fighting and arguing with each other.

"Please, can you be quiet?" Satan implied. One monster threw a glass of sake at his head and yelled. "Bite me."

The bottle smashed against Satan's head. He gave off an unsettling smile as a tick mark appeared.

All of a sudden, he erupted into flames and transformed into a monster that looked just like the Satan from the bible. Molten lava like skin, burning coals for eyes. Large horns the size of construction drills, and his lower body was submerged in the flames coming from his float.

"Who said that!?" He growled in a low menacing tone that alone could scare someone out of their skin. Even all the monsters, no matter how terrifying looking knew their place and cowered in merciful fear.

"That's right." Calin grinned and kicked a leathery skinned bat like creature in the head. "Ya'll better know your place."

One of the Yokai's friends helped them up and snarled at Calin, who's right hand erupted into what looked like pitch black electricity. The yokai's snarl subsided and they stepped back.

"Calm yourself nii-san." Erika scolded Calin. Calin grunted and dispelled his power.

"Black lightning?" Kiria said to herself.

Satan returned to his human form and smirked. "All I want is to wish us a good night and may you enjoy the Kishin Royale." He said as their float passed.

Once he was gone and they were out of his range of power, everyone felt the anger resonate away from their body.

"They're all so powerful." Kiria said astonished.

"And there's still one more." Mizuko said with a sudden grin.

Kiria saw the final float and her eyes widened in shock.

"AND LAST!' Maiku boomed. "THE KISHIN WHO CARRIES THE TITLE OF KISHIN WITH PRIDE! MESS WITH HIS FAMILY, AND HE'LL HAVE YOU SENT ON A ONE WAY TRIP TO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, I GIVE YOU LUCIFER-SAMA, KATSUMI-SAMA, AND KAMI-SAMA!"

The float held no special effects or themes. But what Kiria found amazing was the people on the float.

"ALONG WITH THEIR CHILDREN MIKO-SAMA, AYAMI-SAMA, LEVY-SAMA, MUFFY-SAMA, AND KURAI-SAMA!"

Three thrones were placed. The one in the middle sat a man who looked like a thirty year old Kurai. His hair was longer reaching up to his throat, covering most of his right eye. He wore a light blue waist coat with a gold neck ornament. Kiria knew, right off the bat, she was looking at Kurai's father.

His wife Katsumi sat on the throne on his right next to him and held onto his arm. Kami, Kurai's godmother, was waving on the left side of the throne. Seeing her other than in a picture reduced Kiria to tears of joy.

All four of the Kage siblings were addressing the crowd.

Miko was walking in circles around the float with Muffy curled on her head. Seeing her brought a twinge of guilt, as Kiria remembered killing her at the snow palace. Ayami was waving both her arms smiling as she wore a green kimono.

On the edge of the float, Kurai pumped both of his fists in the air as he was blasting streams of black fire giving off fireworks. Levy was waving from on top of his shoulders smiling and giggling.

Kiria gave a blushed smile. Seeing him like this. His family gathered as one, brought a smile that reassured Kiria's love for him. She waved trying to get his attention, but he couldn't see her among the crowd.

She turned to Nariko and Mizuko, who looked up at the sky. Kiria caught the hint and took flight. She caused her wings to glow bright and Kurai made eye contact with her.

Kurai looked at the dazzling beauty and smiled at her, resulting in her blushing. He knew he had to prove he was sorry. Turning to her, he ignited his entire body in his blue Holy fire, as a signal reaching out to her.

"AND THERE IT IS FOLKS!" Maiku boomed. "ONCE UPON A TIME, KURAI-SAMA'S ARM WAS REPLACED WITH THE ARM OF MICHAEL-SAMA'S SON'S ARM. AND THERE'S HIS FAMOUS HOLY FIRE!"

A mixture of cheers and jeers spread across the area. Kiria was touched at his gesture and how sweet his attempt at an apology was.

As Lucifer's float passed, Maiku tapped his head and a number of monsters covered their ears in annoyance. "NOW THAT THE KISHINS HAVE MADE THEMSELVES PRESENT, I THINK IT IS TIME FOR OUR GUEST OF THE NIGHT!

A bright light appeared on the path and glowed brighter and brighter as time passed. The glare was so incredible; no sunglasses in existence could block it. While some monsters shielded their eyes, others writhed in agony at the anomaly.

Kiria wasn't fazed and felt a warm, gentle, and reassuring feeling flood through her system. Like she was in actual heaven.

The light dissipated revealing a chariot of shining gold that was driven by two white haired horses with white wings. Kiria knew them as a Pegasus.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Pegasus is a mythological creature that has been famous through Greek Mythology and are bred in heaven. They are majestic steeds known for their white fur and wings. They're loyal to their owners and possess the ability to banish malevolent spirits. It is rumored that the blood of a Pegasus is capable of granting immortality to those who ingest it, the nature of this is unclear.**

* * *

Riding the Chariot were two people Kiria knew by heart from her father's teaching. Next to God, Christ, and the Holy Spirit. They were the most powerful beings in all of Heaven.

Looking above, Kiria noticed that no one from her family had shown up. She wondered where they could've gone.

"MAKING HIS FIRST APPEARANCE, THE RADIANT ENTITY THAT REPRESENTS ALL THING'S HOLY AND DIVINE…IS NOT HERE! BUT IN HIS PLACE IS HIS SON & DAUGHTER, MICHAEL-SAMA AND GABRIEL-SAMA!"

Kiria flew down and joined the others with a look of astonishment. Nariko could tell by the glint in her eyes Kiria knew about them. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Those are the top Angels in Heaven, and are known as three Seraphs." Kiria answered with pride and enthusiasm

"Seraph?" Mizuko asked.

"They are the highest beings and top ranked of all Angels. Their power is known to be uncanny. Michael-sama is their leader. You should also know he's God son." Kiria exclaimed.

Nariko turned to the man with her mouth agape.

The leader of the Archangels Michael, was a tall man with a soft clean shaved baby face and long blond hair that was combed and styled. He had green eyes full of compassion. His clothing was hard to describe as his wardrobe was shining a blinding light that made it difficult to see. It was like looking at a man wearing the sun as armor. His wings were made of golden feathers and were the largest set of wings Kiria has ever seen.

"Gabriel-sama is the most beautiful Angel in all of heaven." Kiria commented.

Nariko grimaced. "She's probably not as beautiful as Kimi-sama."

Gabriel, his sister had curly blond hair that flowed naturally and had an voluptuous, curvaceous body. She too had green eyes and ruby red lips. She wore a pure white dress with her back exposed, allowing her gold wings to sprout freely.

Most of the male monsters around her wolf whistled and howled at her.

"You're beautiful!"

"Let me take you out!"

"One date?"

Gabriel watched the population and clicked her tongue. "Savages." She spat.

Around her, monsters face faulted, shouting out. "That's cold."

Michael patted Gabriel's shoulder. "That's enough nee-san." He said with a voice as soothing as a harp.

"You're right, Onii-sama. Let's enjoy the festival." Gabriel responded.

"AND NOW!" Maiku boomed as loud as ever. "NOW THAT EVERYONE IS PRESENT AND ACCOUNTED FOR. LET'S START OFF THE MAIN EVENT! THE KISHIN ROYALE!"

* * *

(Kiria's P.O.V.)

The rules of the Kishin Royale were simple. Six demon children would take part and participate. Each spawn was allowed up to two team members, or they could go solo.

The competition took place in the inside of a giant sphere of dark magic conjured by the Kishins.

The rule was simple. When a participant is defeated and "dies," they disappear from the arena and the last one standing wins. When a fight would take place, all remaining participants ceased their activities to watch the match on a holographic screen. The outsiders were given hologram screens courtesy of Michael and Gabriel in order to watch.

Each person was allowed a familiar. Which was a lower class monster that has been magically bound to someone as a servant or ally.

Outside help or any form of cheating was strictly forbidden and resulted in an instant "death" and disqualification.

What I found interesting was that each of the candidates was capable of using elemental magic.

"So they can control more than just fire?" I asked Nariko

"In this tournament, that is Kurai-sama's main element." She answered. "Some can also use water, earth, wind, even nature. But because they're all demons, it's special elemental magic." She replied.

That made me confused. "How exactly is their power different from others?"

"Much like Kimi-sama's tainted light and Kurai-sama's tainted fire, their elemental powers are for more destructive purposes." Nariko explained.

As the horns blared, and the holographic projection screens came up, I watched at the events rolling inside.

My dear Kurai was partnered with Kimi and Yoruno. Kayna had claimed that those three were the strongest team as far as he knew. Kurai had Levy participate. I take it she was his familiar. Kimi and Yoruno's familiars were nowhere to be seen, but I noticed Yoruno had the same exact necklace Kayna wore.

Turning to him, I saw that his stone piece for his chain was gone. "Why did you give them your stone?" I asked.

"It's not the stone that's important." Kayna grinned while folding his two sets of arms. "It's whose inside that's important."

While Nariko, Mizuko, and Souji nodded in agreement, I had no clue what he meant.

* * *

Kurai, Levy, Kimi, and Yoruno were transported inside of the arena and were told to stay inside their private dressing room until the games started.

Kimi had changed into a white floral print kimono that reached to her upper thigh, making it more running suitable.

Yoruno changed from his Yukata into a black blazer over black jeans. He took off the necklace Kayna gave him and presented it. "You lot ready?"

Kurai smirked and took the necklace. He placed the stone piece on the palm of his hand. "Alright Blu-Blu, we really could use your help."

The stone shook around a bit and a puff of smoke popped out of it. The little puff became denser until it became a dark little cloud the size of a pinkie finger.

"Alright Blu, you know what to do?" Kimi asked it.

Blu shook up and down in the air almost like a nod and broke into three smaller pieces. The three flew into each of their ears. Kimi giggled a bit claiming it tickled.

* * *

"What?" Kiria said in disbelief from what Kayna told her. "You mean your necklace-"

"Houses my familiar friend Blu." Kayna finished.

"SQUAA!" Souji screeched. "He's a useful little guy who's perfect for all sorts of task."

"What kind of monster is he?" Kiria asked as Kayna shrugged his shoulder. "Don't know really."

"ALRIGHT!" Maiku's voice suddenly boomed. "NOW TO ANNOUNCE THE SIX PARTICIPANTS! EVERYONE TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO YOUR SCREENS!"

A holographic picture of a young woman wearing a simple black bikini. The onlookers had hearts in their eyes as blood began pooling from their noses.

"FIRST OFF IS THE SEXY AND DEADLY DEMON OF THE DARK DEPTHS: HAZEL MORIYAMA! AND SHE'S IN A SWIMSUIT!"

The picture changed to a that of a pudgy young man with dirty yellow hair and a round face. Standing next to him was a tall man with black hair and glasses, and a brown spiky haired boy. They all wore matching navy blue blazers and slacks. "NEXT IS THE DEMON WHO IS IN TUNE WITH THE EARTH AND ALL OF IT"S CREATIONS: KOHTA MEZUNA! AND HIS PARTNER SHIRO AZUMA AND REN HIDACHI!"

The picture changed to one of Satan's son and daughter.

"NEXT ARE THE SHOCKING TWINS AND SPAWNS OF SATAN! I PRESENT THE GOD AND GODDESS OF THUNDER CALIN USHAMI, AND HIS PARTNER ERIKA USHAMI!"

The picture switched to one of a girl with long black hair in a ponytail and big green eyes.

"I PRESENT THE PRIESTESS OF NATURE JAQUELIN HIYAMOTO!"

The picture changed to Kurai standing in front of Yoruno and Kimi who stood back to back.

"THE BURNING DEMON SON OF LUCIFER AND ACTIVELY KNOWN DEVIL SLAYER! HE WILL RIDE OUT THIS GAME IN A BLAZE OF GLORY AND LEAVE HIS OPPONENTS AS ASHES, I GIVE KURAI KAGE, AND HIS TEAM YORUNO AKUMU, AND KIMI SAYA!"

The last picture showed a girl who had curly brown hair and kind looking brown eyes.

"LAST IS THE DEMON GODDESS OF THE FOUR WINDS! WITH A SINGLE SWIPE SHE WILL TAKE YOUR BREATH AWAY! I PRESENT HANNAH AEOLUS!"

"WITH THAT DONE, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

* * *

Kurai had set Levy down on the coffee table and leveled with her. "Levy, you sure you want to do this? I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt."

Levy raised her little fists in the air and nodded. "Of course, I'll do whatever it takes to make you like daddy!"

Kurai ruffled her hair and smiled at her determination.

"**Alright Victims."** A familiar voice broadcasted from the room. Kurai stood up and recognized the voice as the voice of Satan. "**For this year's Kishin Royale, I will be your host along with my co-hosts Lucifer, Asmodeous, Beelzebub and guest Michael of the Archangels."**

Yoruno and Kimi looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"**Good luck to you all." **Lucifer commented

"**May God's blessing inhabit you all." **Michael added

"**Make this fight spicy. Speaking of which someone bring me some hot udon." **Beelzebub growled

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"**The battlefield for this match will be a replica of some ruins from an ancient city long ago." **Asmodeous's female voice said.

"**What was the name of that city?" **Michael asked

"**Whatever it was, it was pretty until we got to it." **Satan said with a light chuckle that sounded somewehat menacing.

"**Oh yeah, I remembered. They had the best roasted pigs ever." **Beelzebub growled

"**And the villagers weren't all that sexy. Pity," **Asmodeous's male voice grimaced

"**Anyway, the match will start on the count of three. Once you're out, you will not be allowed to return."** Lucifer pointed out.

**[...1!]**

Levy turned into a bowie knife and Kurai placed her in a sheath tied on his pants.

**[...2!]**

Yoruno started reading his book and a magic circle appeared under them.

[**...3! Let the games begin]**

The three of them disappeared in the magic circles.

* * *

Kurai and Yoruno popped out of the ground and took into their surroundings, looking for any enemys. Looking around, they noticed Kimi was nowhere with them.

Yoruno placed to of his fingers to his temple. "_Kimi, are you there?"_

_"Yes ." _Kimi responded in his head.

_"Kimi, are you in position?" _Kurai asked.

_"Yes, I'll have Blu send the coordinates. Don't die now." _Kimi teased as their connection was lost.

Kurai chuckled and looked around. They were in some kind of arena much like a place you'd go to see two grown men grapple. The stone bleachers looked as if giants took chunks of it. At the end of it was a pool filled with murky black water.

"This must've been some kind of bath house." Kurai said.

"So what should we do now? I'm not picking up any readings." Yoruno asked.

Yoruno looked around and then stared at the murky dark water. His third eye presented itself and his surroundings became clear as day. He walked over to the pool and scooped up the water. He closely examined it and noticed the water was black as night. "Kurai, how can there be water if this place was long forgotten?"

"They probably designed it like that?" He said.

"They said an exact replica of ancient ruins. The chance of finding water is slim. And to find water this black-"

"**Battle Commence!" **A voice boomed.

A large splashing sound erupted from the pool and something entagled Kurai and Yoruno. "Is the water nice?" The two of them looked up and saw the blue haired girl in the black bikini.

"It was a trap." Yoruno explained.

Kurai struggled and set himself ablaze in blew a stream of fire, the heat evaporated the water around him and Yoruno. The water hissed and converted to steam.

Kurai regained his composure and pulled out knife Levy from her sheath. "Levy, Bayonet!" Kurai yelled.

"Hai." The knife transformed into an M16 Rifle with a knife attatched at the end of the muzzle.

* * *

Kiria looked astonished and rememberd how Levy could only turn into a bladed weapon. "I guess with that knife attatched, they found a loophole." She said.

"You can do it guys, the fights just getting started!" Nariko cheered.

"Let's go!" Mizuko yelled.

"SQUAA! Win this!" Souji squaked.

Kiria looked around and saw everyone smiling, seeing this display, it brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Yoruno picked up a book from his back pocket and adjusted his glasses. "**Centuries ago in Ancient Greece, there lived a being who trained valiant heroes until his untimely passing. Blessed by the god Apollo in mastery of the arrow-" **He held out his arm as a magic circle appeared. "**I summon the centaur Chiron to my beck and call!"**

Out from the magic circle, a man with pale green skin and the body of a black horse appeared. In his arm was a crossbow, and a quiver of arrows was strapped to his back.

**"It seems Yoruno Akumu has summoned a centaur." **Satan's said through the commentary**. "Isn't outside help against the rules?"**

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact**

**Centaurs are Yokai that have the upper body of a human and lower body of a horse. They are normally peaceful creatures that enjoy celebrating and are known to show up at any festival or event. They prefer to travel in packs and can run up to 75 mph. **

* * *

"**That rule excludes summoning." **Lucifer defended.

**"Ooh! Horse chops smeared in horse radish, Seeing that is making me practically drool!" **Belphegor said.

**"How appropriate?" **Michael said.

Yoruno pointed to Hazel. "Chiron, eliminate."

Chion readied his crossbow and a bolt appeared on the stand. "Of course."

Kurai opened fire on Hazel as Chiron shot multiple arrows at once. Hazel placed a hand on her hip and stood her ground as the projectiles went clean through her body.

Kurai ceased firing and gritted his teeth. "What?"

"Our attacks hit her dead on." Yoruno said.

Where she was hit, several holes appeared on Hazel's body and merged back together.

"Regeneration, eh?" Kurai focused on the scope. "See if you can survive a shot to the head. He sent a bullet that hit her straight through her eye, she merely stood there unfazed as her eye regenerated. "I formed my body completely out of water." She explained.

**"Whooo!" **Asmodeous's male voice howled**. "That is one crazy body."**

Kurai and Yoruno stepped back, unsure what to do next.

"It was a nice effort." Hazel raised her hand and the boys were trapped in spheres of water. Kurai attempted to breathe fire but found the water rushing down his throat. The taste was horrible, like drinking rusty sewer water. "But in the end I win."

She caused the spheres to throw the two into the water and snapped her fingers. "I control the water, therefore I am the water."

**"It seems Hannah-chan has Kurai-kun and Yoruno-kun on the ropes. Her mastery over Hell Water is impressive to say the least**." Belphegor said with a muffled voice. It sounded as if he was munching on something, which wasn't surprising.

**"Hell Water?" **Michael asked.

**"Water that slowly dissolves the body as the person drowns." **Satan explained

* * *

Kiria covered her mouth. "I didn't know such a thing existed."

Mizuko's cheeks puffed. "How dare she uses my element!" Souji nudged her shoulder with his head. "Calm down now."

Kiria looked to Nariko, who was snarling. "Kurai-sama, Yoruno-sama, you can get out of there! You can do it!"

Kiria noticed how Nariko referred to those three as -sama and couldn't bear the thought of them losing. Did she really respect them that much?

* * *

**"It seems your son is close to his demise too early in the game," **Satan commented. **"Sucks to be you Lucifer."**

**"I doubt my son will be giving up without a fight." **Lucifer said with confidence.

"_Yoruno, can you hear me?"_ Kurai thought as he was doing his breath to keep from inhaling the water. Falling in the black water was like drowning in boiling oil, the pain caused Kurai to yell in immense pain as his body felt like it was being ripped into a million pieces. To make matters worse, Hazel was causing the water to drag them down to the what seemed like endless bottom.

Hazel watched as the water completely enveloped them and smirked, thinking her work was done. Her expression changed as she noticed a light illuminating from the murky depths. Several bubbles popped from the ground. The moment they popped, a voice rang out.

"WRATH OF THE SEVEN SINS!"

Before she could react, black fire erupted from the pool and quickly spread around the closed out area. Hazel widened her eyes in shock as the flames edged closer and closer, the heat was incredible and unbearing.

"Two can play at that." She slashed the air. "Abyss Seek-huh!" She looked to her arm and realize that her hand was gone and replaced with steam.

She looked to the flames as they enveloped her, turning her entire body into steam before she had the chance to scream.

Because of the spell, Kurai was lying on his back in the center of the empty pool. Levy was lying a few feet away from him. She returned to human form and slowly approached him. "Nii-chan, are you okay?" She asked His chest heaved as he filled his airs with lungs. He doubled over as his chest felt like someone filled it with needles. He coughed a few times releasing water and blood in the process. Levy had ran to him and placed her hands on his side. "Nii-chan."

"Levy, I'm glad you're okay. Yoruno, you good?" Before he turned to look, he felt a slight shock from his ear. He recognized it as a signal.

"**Battle over: Winner, Kurai Kage. Hazel Moriyama and Yoruno Akumu are dead." **A voice said.

* * *

Nariko heard the announcement and held a look of unbelievable shock. "Yoruno-sama lost?" She said to herself as if the thought was not remotely possible.

Kiria had heard her mutter something and turned to her. "Are you-" Her eyes widened as she saw a single tear rolled off the lioness's eye.

* * *

Kurai lied on his stomach and pounded his fist on the ground. "Damn it." Levy patted his head and ruffled his hair. "Yoruno-kun did his best."

Kurai turned to her and gave her a smile. At times like this, he was glad to have someone who was always there when he needed it. Kimi's voice rang in his head. "_Kurai, can you hear me?"_

Despite Levy's protest, Kurai used all his willpower to stand as she decided to help him. He was thoroughly soaked to his core and felt a cold yet stinging sensation from the Hell Water. "_Hear you loud and clear," _He assured_. "Yoruno however-"_

_"I felt Blu's shock and heard the announcement. He did his best." _Kimi consoled. "_What about you and Levy?"_

"_Levy's fine. This black water however is killing me, I need to dry off first." _He grunted as he took cover behind a stone slab.

_"Have Blu pinpoint your location and I'll use long distance healing magic." _She inquired.

"_You're a doll." _Kurai complimented with a pain induced grin.

_"_**Battle Commence!"**

Kurai sat back and stripped off his shirt and pants as a holographic screen of Calin facing off with the wind and nature demon Hannah and Jaquelin. Levy gulped as she saw Calin's sneer. She turned to Kurai, who was drying his clothes with his fire without burning it. She felt the heat become intense as Kurai watched the battle and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"**It seems as if Jaquelin and Hannah called for an temperary truce. Can't say I've never seen that before." **Lucifer's voice said**.**

**"Jaquelin, as I recall is capable of controlling black wind. It's about as destructive as a typhoon." **Satan commented**. "Scratch that, it would make a typhoon seem like a summer breeze."**

**"Hannah can control all plant lifes, and can make it perform all sorts of malevolent actions." **Asmodeous said.

"Even if you're the son of Satan," Hannah started as she faced Calin.

"Even you won't be able to handle two against one." Jaquelin finished.

Jaquelin had sent an intense tornado of black wind towards Calin. Hannah reached into her pockets and pulled out several seeds and threw them onto the ground. The pods had split open and grew at an incredibly fast rate, forming into an army of what looked like mutated venus flytraps, with several rows of sharp teeth and stuby little legs. Even still, they ran in masses towards Calin.

Calin's sneer turned into gritted teeth. "What did you just say?" Out of nowhere, several bolts of black lightning struck down from above and had hit the plant creatures, reducing them to ash. He stuck out his fist sending a bolt of lightning straight through the twister, completely diminishing it.

Jaquelin and Hannah prepared for another attack, when all of a sudden, they gripped their heads screaming in intense agony. What they were experiencing wasn't a headache, but it was worse. It felt like someone was literally frying their brains with electricity.

"The brain, nervous system, and even the heart in a person's body is filled with electrical impulses." As he said this, the girls were on their knees in utter agony as static electricity ran across their bodys.

"With that," He held out his hand and clenched his fist. The two lied down as they experienced the most unruly shock they have ever felt. To say it was painful was an understatement. The two lied down, covered in burns as there was still remnants of static.

Kurai's eyes widened in fear and sweat at what he had just witnessed. "He can turn someone's own body against them?"

**"Battle over. Winner: Calin Ushami. Both Jaquelin Hiyamoto and Hannah Aeolus have both been killed."**

Kurai placed back on his dry shirt and regained his composure. He picked Levy up and placed her on his shoulder.

_"Kimi?"_

_"I'm here. Did you just see it?"_

_"I wish I hadn't. His power is ridiculous, and he wasn't even trying. I might not stand a chance."_

_"Don't doubt yourself. Remember, you are just as strong, as your heart is good. And you can't act unsure or else it will be your downfall."_

_"It's not that. This isn't the Calin I knew."_

_"He might've been your friend once. But that's all in the past. Besides, you have new friends, ones who depend on you. And if Nariko-kun saw you quit, she would be devestated."_

Kurai knew she was right and sighed_. "You always know just what to say, don't you?"_

Kimi decided to use one last piece of motivation advice._ "Yep. Now kick Calin's ass, or so help I'll kill you." _

_"Sounds like a plan. Are you in the kitchen?"_

_"Of course, I'm making a hell of a feast." _She chuckled.

Kurai smirked as their connection was lost. "Perfect." He said to himself.

* * *

The overweight earth demon Kohta Mezuna and his lackeys were running across the area and stopped. Shiro, the tall male with glasses and the brown spike haired boy Ren stopped and noticed that Kohta was lagging behind gasping for air. "I need...to catch...my breath."

Shiro and Ren were grinning awkwardly and helped him up. "We got to find someone to challege and beat. We're the only ones who haven't fought." Ren said.

Shiro sighed. "Kage-san had already defeated Hazel-chan," He clenched his fist as he gritted his teeth. "Bastard, I wanted to see her in that swimsuit."

"What about Aeolus-chan and Miyamoto-san?" Ren said.

Kohta caught his breath and stood up. "Calin-san had taken them out. He's really scary." He quivered like a little girl.

"What do you expect, he's the son of a Kishin." Shiro reminded. "And on top of that, Satan-sama of all people."

Kohta held a look of uneasy and then showed a look that seemed surprised. "I just thought of something brilliant."

"What?" The two asked.

"We'll hide and let Kage-san and Calin-san find each other." He rubbed his hand and held the look of a schemer. "Those two are both sons of Kishins, and therefore will wipe each other out."

"But hold on, they still have their partners. And they're both female." Shiro reminded.

Kohta's scheming look then turned lecherous. "Those two are quite the dishes. We'll find them, and with our teamwork and power, we'll strip them naked. They'll be too busy covering themselves and we'll take them out." The more he talked, the more blood pooled out of his nose. "Killing two luscious birds with one stone."

Both boys had their own lecherous looks and imagined both beauties bare naked with blushes on their faces and sexy embarassed looks.

The three joined hands and yelled. "One, two, three, Kishins."

The three decided to take shelter at what looked like an abandoned shop. Getting closer, they noticed smoke was coming out of the window.

"Someone's inside." Shiro stated.

"Smoke? It could be Kage-san." Ren suggested.

Kohta turned to them and grinned. "Better, we'll sneak attack him and claim a victory. If we defeat him, it'll be like taking down Lucifer-sama."

Without hesitation, all three sneaked inside and walked around the area. Seeing it was empty, they saw the kitchen and noticed the lights were on. From inide, they heard what sounded like humming as the smell of several different foods wafted through their nostrils.

"That bastard." Kohta spat. "He's so cocky, he's cooking himself a meal." He ran through the kitchen door with Shiro and Ren, only to endure an incredible nosebleed.

"**Battle Commence!"**

Several different types of food were spread out across a table. Neatly presented and all looked savory, but what really caught the boy's attention was Kimi standing over a stove in nothing but an apron. Just an apron.

"She's wearing an apron?!" The boys said in shock.

"**She's wearing an apron?!" Asmodeous's male voice practically howled**

* * *

"She's wearing an apron?!" Kiria said with her face entirely red.

"She's wearing an apron?!" Kayna and Souji said as their noses erupted

"SHE'S WEARING AN APRON?!" The entire male monster population said as their noses erupted.

"SHE'S WEARING AN APRON?!" The entire female monster population said in annoyed shock.

Nariko smiled and nodded her head. "That's Kimi-sama for you."

Mizuko looked in awe. "Her boobs are humongous."

"How indecent**." **Gabriel said. She turned to her brother and saw that he held a light blush and a small trickle of blood came out of his nose. "Onii-sama?" She yelled comedically.

Kurai was smirking while Levy gasped. "Oooh, Kimi-chan's boobies are huge."

"That's what makes this perfect." Kurai replied as he fought off a nosebleed.

* * *

Kimi noticed their presence and turned. She puffed up her chest allowing her breast to jiggle a bit. The boy's blood covered the entire floor. "You're just in time," She said as she stepped towards them. Each step made her chest bounce up and down. The sound of them jiggling caused the boys to fall back and stand back up. "Take a seat, I just made dinner." She said with a seductive smile. She traced a finger over Kohta's chest. "Why don't you sit?"

All three boys immediately sat without hesitation. They were so entranced, they didn't think about using their power.

No one could blame them. Her apron exposed her luscious curves and slender legs. The back was closed up a bit exposing a minimal showing of her butt, but showed her back and slender legs.

"So what do we do now?" Shiro asked Kohta.

"I forgot." Kohta said as he kept ogling Kimi, who turned around. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing." The three said in sync.

Kimi pouted her lips. "You haven't touched the food I worked so hard to make." She sighed dramatically.

"We'll eat it!" All three boys picked up their food, except Shiro, who looked at his food. "I forgot how to eat." He held up a plate of rice. "Would you mind feeding me?"

Kimi gave him a seductive smiled and licked her lips. "Gladly." She picked up a pair of chopsticks and held it close to him. "Say aahh."

Shiro opened his mouth as his eyes drifted to get a good glimpse of her cleavage. As she fed him the rice, Ren slammed his chopsticks on the table.

"Would you feed me too?" Ren begged.

Kimi walked towards him in a model like fashion and bended over the table. Ren had a better view of her cleavage. She picked up her chopstick and fed Ren his rice.

"What about me?" Kohta asked.

Kiria walked across to the stove and picked up an icing squeeze bottle. "I can't feed all of you." She squeezed a bit of cream on her finger and licked it. She then proceeded to place her finger in her mouth and suck on it sensually, savoring the flavor. She took out her finger leaving a trail of saliva.

At this point, all three boys were covering their nads panting heavily.

Kimi started rubbing her hands around the surface of the squeeze bottle. "If you boys finish your food. I'll give you some dessert." She said in her best seductive tone. She squeezed the bottle too hard and cream flew out splashing on her face and close to her chest. Some of it had landed in her cleavage. She let out a little moan with a light blush on her face.

"**This is too much! I can't take it!" **Asmodeous yelled at the top of his lungs. A sound of splashing and someone falling over was heard.

**"Who cares, I just want th****at dessert. This is cruel and unusual punishment!" **A sound of lightning and explosives erupted and a larger thud was heard.

**"Please excuse the outburst." **Lucifer calmly said.

"I got so much cream everywhere." Kimi moaned. "What will I do with it?"

"_Easy hentai queen, there are children watching." _Kurai said in her head.

Nodding, Kimi turned to the boys, who still haven't had a bite. "I guess you don't want dessert then."

Immediately reacting, all three scarfed down whatever was in front of them. After a few bites, Shiro and Ren dropped their bowls and gagged holding onto their throats. "I can't breathe." Shiro choked.

Ren fell on the ground and tried to get up by gripping the table. "How could you?" He asked in betrayal.

Kimi placed a finger on her lip and played dumb. "Well then, I guess you don't want dessert."

Both boys doubled over on the ground and slumped. Their bodies faded away and disappeared completely.

* * *

"That's it Kimi-sama!" Nariko cheered.

Kiria looked in surprise. "She must've poisoned all the food."

She turned to Souji and Kayna, who gulped. "It wasn't poison that killed those two."

Mizuko shuddered. "Even I wouldn't eat her cooking."

That statement shocked Kiria. She found it surprising that Mizuko refused to eat something.

* * *

"_Kimi, you've got to be the worst cook I've ever met." _Kurai said to her.

Kimi smirked. "_Thank you, I aim to please."_ She looked towards Kohta, who was stuffing a whole family sized turkey in his mouth. She looked at the table and saw that half of the food was gone.

_"Kurai-kun, we might have a problem." _Kimi thought

_"Tell me about it, look at fat ass go, I can't stop looking. Levy just said an hiliarious fat joke."_

_"He doesn't even look sick. My food could make an immortal drop dead."_ Kimi said

_"Then cook your sexy, cute little bare ass off until he puffs like a puffing puffer fish. By the way, I dare you to say that five times."_

_"On it."_

Kimi turned to the stove as Kohta ate and used her tainted light to make herself move faster. She turned and saw Kohta had finished the entire buffet. "Can I have dessert now?" Apparently, he wasn't aware that both his comrades were gone.

Kimi chuckled awkwardly and ran straight through the fridge. "That was just the first course, you have to have the entire six before dessert."

"Okay." Kohta said.

Kimi thought it would be easy, but apparently this guy had a literal bottomless pit for a stomach.

She stood over the stove preparing food at an accelerated rate. But no matter what food she threw, he wouldn't even be fazed as he ste it whole.

"Yakisoba chicken."

"California Crab Rolls."

"Sesame seared Tuna."

"Octopus eyes."

"Hamburgers."

"Gyoza."

"Deep fried, boiled, and braised pig testicles."

"A glass of water."

"Tainted light." He ate it whole and it exploded in his mouth. He opened his mouth and smoke curled out.

"You can't be serious." Kimi said in disbelief. She gripped a chef knife, "Screw it."

She flung it like a Kunai and it struck Kohta in the head, with the blade piercing halfway through. He fell over and disappeared. She slid down on the floor and sighed in relief. "Thank god."

**"Battle over, winner: Kimi Saya. All three on Kohta's side has been eliminated. Two teams remain."**

**"Talk about a battle of the ages." **Lucifer commented.

**"That was quite something." **Satan pointed out

**"I'm still wondering what just happened." **Michael said

Kimi took a deep breath**. "**_Kurai-kun, if it's alright with you, I'm going to take a break. I haven't cooked that much since my middle school swim team banquet."_

_"I hope to god, you didn't cook period." _Kurai laughed.

Kimi chuckled and lied back. Her body faded and disappeared.

* * *

Kiria's sweat dropped. "I don't even know what to say." She turned to Nariko and saw her holding back tears. "She performed extravagantly."

Kiria chuckled awkwardly. "You liked that?"

"Kimi-sama is really strong and gorgeous, not as strong as Kurai-sama." She said

* * *

"**Kimi Saya has forfeited the match."** A voice boomed

Calin watched the battle and laughed hard. "Now that was entertainment." He turned around as Erika suddenly appeared from a flash of lightning. "Only you, me, and Kurai-san are still in the game." She said.

"Perfect." Calin said. "You can forfeit, I can take it from here."

"Are you sure you don't want back up?" Erika asked as she placed a hand on her hip. "You two shared a master. It wouldn't surprise me if he was strong."

Calin held out his arm and snickered. "Come on, give me a break. His power isn't worth shit. Someone like him," He covered himself in black lightning as he laughed wickedly. "I'll turn him and his pride into ash." He laughed wickedly showing of a set of shark like teeth as his eyes turned red.

"Simmer down, nii-san." Erika smirked as she disappeared

* * *

After being doused in Kimi's healing magic. Kurai stood up as a buzzing rang through his ear. Smiling, he took out the necklace. "Alright Blu, you've been a big help. You can go back to Kayna-kouhai." The little cloud flew out of his ear and returned into the stone. The necklace disappeared.

With most of the contestants out, it was only him, Calin, and his sister.

When all of a sudden,

**Erika has forfeited the match. Only two contestants remain.**

"What?" Kurai said to himself. He stumbled outside of the bathhouse and looked around. He turned towards the colloseum and saw that there was electricity sparking around like crazy.

"He's signaling me." Kurai figured. He now realized that Calin wasn't using his full power, because he was saving it for a fight with him. He wanted to wait until everyone was gone and make this one on one. He was planning it the entire time.

"I don't think I can take on someone of his power." He said to himself.

He looked down and noticed Levy was tugging on his pants giving him a determined look. "Nii-chan, we can do this. Remember what Kimi-kun said."

Kurai was surprised and smirked at her. "Let's do this." He glared at the stadium as his eyes turned red. "Calin, I swear I'll defeat you.'

* * *

Kiria looked as Kurai was walking towards the stadium from the screen and crossed her heart.

"Kurai, be careful." She said to herself.

* * *

(**Stutters like Porky Pig) That's all for now, folks.**

**The Kishin Royale and the seven Kishins are off the list.**

**Michael and his Sister Gabriel, check.**

**Pretty interesting what I did with Kimi. To be perfectly honest, I felt weird writing that. But this story is rated M, so I got immunity. **

**Anyway, Kurai and Calin's fight will be next chapter and more of their past will be revealed.**

**So I figured regular elements would be boring, so here's kind of the difference between dark elements and regular elements.**

**Dark Fire burns five times as fast and leaves no trace. They could burn down an entire house in thirty minute and leave not even a single speck of ash.**

**Dark water would decompose and cause the body to rot as if they were dead leaving behind nothing but a skeleton. The sensation would make you pray for regular method drowning.**

**Dark Earth, to be honest, I don't know how to make that work, good thing I didn't make Kohta fight**

**Dark Wind can rip an entire person caught in it to shreds.**

**Dark Nature can summon nature demons much like Ruby and Oyakata.**

**Dark Lightning can instantly vaporize someone and leave no remains. But that would only apply to humans. Most monsters and demons could survive a direct hit, granted it wouldn't feel any good.**

**Next time, with Clash of Fire and Lightning**


	5. Clash of Fire & Lightning

**Here is Chapter five, and it makes me feel alive...ah screw it I'm done.**

**Alright, let's get to the only two reviews. Come on, there's got to be more than just two people.**

**Alright first:**

**Saiyan-Styles: I'm glad you enjoyed it and was not turned on, that would've been weird.**

**Albinounicorn: You imagined it, and you got read to see**

**With that here's Clash of Fire and Lightning**

* * *

Kiria had walked into the infirmary with Nariko, Mizuko, Souji, and Kayna, all of whom had returned into their human forms. The moment they walked in, the saw Yoruno lying on a bed with bandages on his arms, and gauze on his cheek.

Kimi on the other hand was uninjured and sat on the bed next to him with her kimono back on. Kimi noticed their presence and turned to them with a smile. "It seems everyone's here." She was surprised as Nariko suddenly hugged her. "You both did great."

Kimi turned to Yoruno and they both smiled as she hugged her back. "Well, it's not over yet."

Kiria turned to Yoruno, who was still feeling th. "If you want I could heal your injuries."

Yoruno raised a hand signaling a polite refusal. "No thank you, Kimi already used her healing magic."

Kayna turned to Kimi. "I'm still surprised you went through with that." He said referring to her whole "apron" scenario

Mizuko nodded in response. "It must've been embarrassing."

Kimi sighed in exhaustion. Even though she had no problem exposing her body, she still felt a twinge of shyness. She folded her arms and nodded. "I did it so Kurai-kun would become a Kishin." She fist bumped Yoruno from behind.

"You three must really be good friends." Kiria told them. That caused both of them to look at each other and grin in agreement.

Before they could say anything, Nariko stood in front of them. "Of course, Kiria-sama, Kurai-sama, and Yoruno-sama are the strongest, which means they're the best of friends."

Kimi and Yoruno chuckled as their sweat dropped. "She's still going on about that."

Kayna folded his arms behind his head. "Jeez."

Souji shrugged. "They definitely are something."

Kiria looked around as everyone kept conversing. She thought back to how she felt out of place from when she first joined, and was nervous at first. Even though it had been only a week since she had made her life changing wish, spending time with everyone made it feel like an eternity to her.

"Thank you." She abruptly said.

The room became deathly quiet as everyone turned to Kiria, who was fighting back her tears.

Souji was surprised along with Kayna and Mizuko and all assumed they had done something wrong. "Why are you crying?"

Kiria had wiped her tears and gave another smile. "I'm just glad I got to make friends as great as you."

Everyone found her words surprising and turned to one another. Looking back to her, they all gave her a kind smile.

Before they could go any further:

"**All but two candidates have been eliminated. Now taking the field to claim the title of Kishin. I give Kurai Kage and Calin Ushami! Both sons of current Kishins and equally strong. Without further ado, Battle Commence!"**

A holographic projection of Kurai standing a few meters in front of Calin popped up. Kurai held Levy in her katana mode in a combat position as both were giving shocking glares at one another.

Yoruno and Kimi watched Calin with looks that could kill and scowled at him. Kiria looked towards them and noticed their looks of pure loathing. "That's Satan's son?"

Kimi nodded. "Those two are the only known sons of Kishins. They both possess destructive capabilities and they both mutually hate each other."

Nariko clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. "Regardless, Kurai-sama is going to win with ease." She said like it was a fact rather than a thought. Souji and Kayna appeared next to her holding out their hands. "Calm down now.

Kiria sat next to Kimi and turned to the screen. "How did those two end up hating each other?"

Yoruno sat up despite his healing injuries and sighed. "They weren't always like this. In fact, they used to be students under the same master, the original Kishin." His stern glare assured he wasn't lying or even remotely joking.

Those last three words stunned everyone except for Kimi, who too knew that fact. She couldn't blame the other's reaction. When she had first found out, she couldn't believe it herself.

"You mean the first Demon God?" Kayna asked as if he misheard. His question was answer as Kimi nodded. "They were trained in all sorts of black magic, or so I assume. There was a time those two used to be the best of friends."

"So what changed?" Mizuko asked.

Yoruno pushed his glasses to his nose. "That we don't know ourselves."

"Everyone." Nariko pointed to the screen. "Kurai-sama's fight is about to start."

* * *

Kurai had took a deep breath as he entered the colliseum. With only one objective running through his mind, defeating Calin. The more he got closer to the arena, the more he felt his hair stand on end and fizzle running across his body here and there. A sure sign Calin was close, and that he was ready to end this. He was unaware that he was gripping too hard on Levy's hilt until she told him so.

"This is where we see who's the better pupil." He said to himself.

Kurai entered the arena and at first sight, saw a dome of lightnign emanating from only one individual.

Kurai stepped closer towards Calin, who sneered at him as they stood meters from each other.

"Well isn't this a surprise." Calin stated sarcastically. Kurai merely stood there and gave him a cold glare. Calin stared back at him and laughed wickedly, his tongue hung out making him look even more wicked. "I haven't seen that look in a long time." He snickered.

Kurai sighed and threw Levy into the air. Levy returned to human for and hid behind Kurai from Calin, who was smirking at her.

"Levy, I want you to get out of here, I'm afraid this is going to get ugly." He said while keeping his eyes glaring daggers at Calin. Levy however, shook her head. "I want to help you, I-" She quivered as Kurai suddenly stared at her with eyes red and slit, his shark teeth showing. "That's an order!."

Levy knew better than to respond and nodded her head. "Hai." She sprouted her wings and flrew off away from the battle zone.

Calin held his hands and said in a mocking sweet voice. "That was so precious, I might jus-" He was interrupted as Kurai sent a black flame riddled punch that sent Calin rolling a few feet back. He stood up and wiped the blood off his lip. "If that's the case, let's go."

Kurai ran at him with his arms enveloped in fire. Running at full speed, he sent a right hook towards Calin, who disappeared in a flash. He reappeared behind Kurai, who turned swinging his extended left arm. Calin disappeared and reappeared in front of Kurai. Calin placed an uppercut bedazzled in black lightning to Kurai's gut and sent him high up in the air.

"Damn it, he's strong."

He disappeared and reappeared in front of Kurai, sending a lightning spinning kick that sent Kurai flying and landing in the bleachers, crashing through the stone seats and skidding across the hard architecture.

Kurai groaned as he stood up. He hissed as he felt his arm burn from the severe case of stone rash. He felt a few of his ribs were cracked and clutched his chest.

He looked high above the sky and saw Calin riding down towards him at fast speed, almost like he was falling like a lightning bolt. "Come on Kurai-bozu, make this more interesting."

Hearing him call him that made Kurai's anger boil at a high degree. Unbeknownst to him, his wings popped out and his arms became immersed in black lizard scales. His hair turned raven black and his eyes were red and slit like a snake.

When Calin reached his vicinity, Kurai held out his hand and swiftly grabbed onto his reight arm with his left, Calin stood there momentarily shocked. "What the?" He was interrupted as Kurai punched him in the cheek with a flame fist.

"I realized you weren't teleporting, but rather moving incredibly fast." Kurai's grip tightened. "Right now you're not going anywhere. Good thing I'm right handed," As he said this he kept sending a barrage of right hooks to Calin that were smothered in flames, Calin stood there and took them since Kurai's grip kept him from moving, and he was too close in range to dodge them. Calin suffered from bruises with burns on them. His look of surprise turned into an unruly smile. "I guess this is where it gets serious!"

Calin gripped Kurai's arm as well as his turned pale chalk white and grew a bit of muscle. Kurai looked up and saw Calin, only he now looked like a demon with wolf like features, muscles, and large horns pointing backwards. From his neck to his pectorals were strange blue veins that looked as if it was humming with electricity. His blond hair was now reduced to spiky strands that fell over his back. Black lightning wrapped around his entire body.

Calin gave a wolfish sneer as he punched Kurai with his left fist wrapped in black lightning and punched Kurai's cheek, the latter couldn't fly back because of Calin's grip.

* * *

Kiria watched what happened and asked in shock. "That's his monster form."

Souji held his own look of concern and slight fear as he saw the two go at it in their monster forms. "What is that? I've never seen anything like it."

Mizuko focused on the screen. "He looks like some kind of jackal or werewolf."

Kayna looked closely at the electricity and suddenly realized something. "I've seen that before, in one of my textbook. A beast that controls over all lightning. He's a Raijuu!"

"A what?" Kiria asked.

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A raijuu or "Lightning Demon" is a yokai that has mastery over all forms of lightning, and electricity. They are creatures that fall from the sky in lightning bolts and wreak havoc by creating thunderstorms capable of destroying an entire city. Like the fox demon or Youko, these demons are too considered to be gods, and in such case is possibly higher than S-class.**

* * *

Yoruno sat up from the bed. "Like Kayna said, a creature that has control over all lightning. Kurai once told me of his true form, but to think I'd see it with his own eyes."

Kimi walked next to his bed. "But look at Kurai-kun, he too is in his true form."

Nariko had her eyes glued to the screen. "That just means the fight is just getting started."

Kiria looked at Kurai's gritted teeth and gulped. "Kurai, please be careful."

* * *

Kurai and Calin stood their ground punching each other with their fists dazzled in their respective element. Their looks showed signs of deep loathing as their punches made contact.

To Calin's surprised, Kurai started to grin as they kept punching each other mercilessly. "Doesn't this take you back Calin?" He laughed as he punched Calin in his jaw.

* * *

_Flashback: 8 years ago._

_The ground was thick with snow as the winter time made its mark. A nine year old Kurai fell back and skidded across the snow. A smaller Calin with chin length hair rubbed his bruised hand and sighed. "Face it, you'll never get the upper hand," He was met with a fist to his cheek and fell back on the snow._

_"Take that you bastard," He suddenly felt something zip against his head and he rubbed his irritated temple. "Ow."_

_He turned and saw a young girl with shoulder length black hair and large blue eyes holding an airsoft rifle in her hands sitting under a porch of an old fashioned Japanese house. Next to her was an elderly man who was shorter that the girl herself. He had a thick gray mustache, large gray eyebrows and squinted eyes. He was sitting on a wheelchair sipping on tea._

_Kurai turned to the girl with a tick mark on his head. "Dammit Mikako, that hurt." He was met with another BB in his forehead. "Oooww!"_

_"Watch your mouth." She said in a strict tone. Calin pointed a finger at Kurai and lughed hysterically. That was until he was hit in the throat. "Hack! What the hell did I do?"_

_Mikako sighed and shot another BB on his cheek. "Maybe that will teach you some manners as well as how not to complain."_

_She looked as the elderly man placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mikako-kun, you should let them be what they are, and not try to change them."_

_"But those two are always fighting."_

_"Because they value one another's strength. But deep down, their friendship will be something that will never be broken." The elderly man said with a smile._

_Mikako lowered her BB and bowed. "Hai, Nuarihyon-sensei."_

_Calin sighed and fell back as Kurai sucker punched him. "Ha, got you!"_

_"Why you little!" Calin stood up and butted Kurai's head. The latter butted back as they glared menacingly at each other. "You want to go you hot headed bastard?"_

_"What about you, you short circuit freak."_

_"Flame for brains."_

_"Thunder thighs."_

_They both fell back as Mikako shot them both. Her rifle was replaced with twin BB pistols._

_"When you two have learned to believe, I'll stop." She offered._

_Kurai and Calin glared at her and to each other. When they made eye contact, the both of them simultaneously grinned and pointed their fingers at the rooftop of the house. The snow gathered round there, fell from the roof and landed on Mikako, burying her in a mound of snow._

_Kurai and Calin fell back laughing in hysterics._

* * *

"This is asinine," Calin gritted. He gained the upper grip and threw Kurai on his butt, the latter was forced to sit in front of him as Calin prepared for a downward strike. Kurai attempted to sweep his leg, but missed as Calin jumped.

"You're still gullible as ever," Kurai smirked. He gripped Calin's hand and slammed the latter on his back. Kurai momentarily let go and grabbed Calin's horns. He arced him in the air and smashed his head on the ground. As Calin tried to stand, Kurai fisted his head with a flaming fist, the shockwave caused the ground to crumble and several cracks on the ground to run.

* * *

Mizuko pumped her fist in the air, "That was awesome!"

Souji's mouth was agape. "So much power," He stuttered.

Nariko was overflowed with joy to where she had no idea she was strangling Kayna in a hug. "That was great Kurai-sama," She squealed.

Nariko struggled and tried to pull on her arm, but with no avail. "I..can't breathe..Calm down, Nariko-chan."

A faint blush painted Kiria's cheek as she saw him standing confident. "He really is amazing."

* * *

Kurai was panting heavily as he stood back from the crater where Calin was lying.

"**Both sides have displayed incredible power." **Michael said.

**"Yes, but it seems Kurai has gain the upper hand." **Lucifer said.

**"You don't seem to confident your son will win Lucifer." **Satan mocked.

Kurai would've been irritated at that comment. But he knew deep down, his father was rooting for him. He just didn't want to sound like he was displaying any favorism.

Kurai looked down at the crater and realized that Calin's body was gone. He must have been eliminated during the impact. So why wasn't the announcements going off, or anything happening. That's when it hit Kurai.

A bolt of lightning struck Kurai in the back and sent him flying into the stone wall. He crashed on his back and coughed up blood as he fell on the ground. He stood up and was met with a lightning barrage of punches on all vital points of his body. Calin reappeared behind him. "It ain't over yet!"

Calin joined his hands and imbued them with a large amount of lightning. He then proceeds to strike Kurai from above with his joined hands, sending him plummeting down and crashing into the ground. The moment Kurai made impact to the ground, his body darkened and became a solidified mass of black that merged into the ground.

Calin landed on the ground and looked around. "Where the hell is he?" At that moment, something black rose up from the ground and struck him with an uppercut. Calin blocked his face with his arms as Kurai kept manipulating the shadows to send a barrage of punches. For a moment, he spotted an opening and sent a lightning punch that phazed through Kurai's shadow body, the latter merged back into the ground and prepared for another assault.

"Take this, bastard!" Calin stomped his foot and jolts of lightning spread underground, striking Kurai and making him pop out of the ground in a pillar of lightning. Kurai fell on his back and strained to move as he felt paralyzed.

"**It seems that this fight has become a one way slaughterfest." Satan said. By the sound of it, he sounded almost amused.**

**"May God have mercy on his soul." Michael stated.**

**"..."**

**"I see you refuse to speak Lucifer." Satan laughed.**

Calin took advantage of his inability to move and stomped a foot on Kurai's chest, hard. The latter coughed up a small bit of blood as he felt a few ribs crack from the force of Calin's strength. "Come on, is that all you got!?" He yelled as he repeatedly stomped the immobilized demon. Each step was bedazzled with black lightning and sent more jolts through Kurai's system that it made it felt like his insides were being cooked.

"God you're pathetic." Calin stated as he gave Kurai a lightning kick to the ribs that made the latter cough up more blood as he flew meters away. Kurai pushed himself up and stood off balance. "Like you're one to talk," Kurai abruptly said.

That statement angered Calin as he sent a blast of electricity that made direct contact with Kurai. He clenched his fist and beared through the excruciating feeling of being electricuted alive. "All your spells are half-assed. Like you don't even put an ounce of effort." Kurai went flying again with an uppercut to the gut. "You don't have what it takes to become a Kishin," Kurai glared at him. "You don't even know a single thing about a person's life. How would Mikako feel if she saw you? I know, she would hate you more than she already does."

"You're wrong, I know how to end one!" Calin roared in anger as he readied a final punch. Much to his surprise, Kurai blocked it and flame fisted him with enough power to send him stumbling. Calin looked up and grinded his teeth as his anger rose up. "You should've stayed on the ground where you belong." He raised his hands and lightning gathered in his hand. A massive amount that became too big for him to hold on. "Now I'm going to annihilate you!"

* * *

Everyone felt a surge of powerful energy emanating from the room, making their hair stand on end.

"You guys felt that?" Kayna asked.

"Yeah," Yoruno said. He turned to the screen and saw the spell Calin was attempting. "It must be that spell. All that power."

Kiria looked back and forth, "What's going on?" She asked frantically.

Kimi folded her arms. "It seems that Calin is about to finish Kurai off, while he has no energy."

Kiria turned to the screen and saw Kurai bruised and bloody, barely able to stand. "Kurai! Fight back, you can do it!" Kimi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He can't hear you." She said. Her eyes widened as she saw Kiria reduced to tears.

"Damn it." Souji gritted. "We're going to become laughingstocks."

Mizuko patted his shoulder. "It's going to be alright, there'll always be the next two years."

"Everybody shut up!" They all turned to Nariko, who was fighting back tears while she clenched her fist. "Kurai-sama won't lose to someone like him. He's not weak!" She looked down and clenched her fist tighter. "He promised me. So all of you stop acting like he's not going to win." Nariko let out her tears and sniffled. "He won't lose. He won't."

"Nariko-chan," Kayna started. "There will always be someone stronger than us, and someone stronger than them. It's tough to face reality, but eventually, we all have to do it."

Nariko found herself on her knees sobbing in her hands. "I'm weak. But I love seeing Kimi-sama, Yoruno-sama, and Kurai-sama fight. I value your bravery and power. I want to become strong like them. That's why I don't want to see Kurai-sama lose."

"Nariko," Kiria said. She looked to the screen and felt her self start to cry. "_Kurai, I'm sorry that I snapped at you. You're all I think about, all I dream about, all I care about. When I_-" She swallowed a lump thinking about how she was responsible for his death. His soulless eyes made her scream in her head. "-_I lost you, I never felt so alone. I never felt so empty and shattered. I don't want to go through that again. I want you to come back to me._" She looked at the screen and showed off a tearful smile._ "Kurai...I love you."_

* * *

**"It seems the surrounding energy has intensified." **Satan said**. "This will decide who wins and who loses."**

Kurai regained his footing and held his ground. He saw as the magic Calin was giving off became intense.

The ball of electricity in Calin's hand shifted its shape and turned into a spear made completely out of black lightning. "Zeus's Thunder Clap!"

Calin hurled the spear and Kurai felt the energy make his hair stand straight. He barely had the energy to move, let alone dodge. The distance between the spear and him drew closer and closer. Kurai stared the spear and smiled. "Nariko-san, Kiria-chan, everyone, I'm sorry."

As the spear was mere inches from direct contact, the attack suddenly made a sharp left turn and flew towards the stadium. "What?" Calin snarled as the spear met a target and sent countless jolts of electricity. Kurai looked closer and saw Levy, who stood on the bleachers. Her skin became the same material as her weapon form.

"Levy?" Kurai asked in shock and fear. Calin's attack made contat with Levy as she took the full brunt of it. Despite her bravery, she couldn't help but scream in immense pain as she skidded back and fell off the stone bleachers.

"LEVY!" Kurai yelled. He attempted to run to catch her but fell forward from fatigue. "Damn it."

"**It seems Kurai's familiar has turned herself into a lightning rod to protect her master." **Michael commented**. "Despite her small size, she has a big heart."**

**"I never thought of Levy as someone who would abandon her family." **Lucifer praised.

Kurai couldn't comprehend the turn of events. All he knew was that Levy looked in critical condition.

Before he could say anything, Levy beat him to it. "Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

Kurai's mouth gaped open as she said two words that hit him deeper than any of Calin's attack.

"Get him." She yelled as she disappeared.

Kurai stood there momentarily shocked. His shock turned into hatred, and then into an anger that made his Holy fire erupt from his right arm.

"**And now Kurai has bursted into flames. This fight isn't over yet!" **Satan yelled.

"100 percent power." He felt his body become light as air, as he ran and struck Calin with a punch to the gut.

Calin coughed up blood as pain coursed through his body. "What is this pain?"

"200 percent power!" Kurai's left arm was immersed in flames as he sent a barrage of punches to Calin, who experienced more pain.

"I'm going to make you atone!" Kurai gripped his horns and slammed him on the ground. "300 percent!" He took his right foot and stomped Calin's head. The force caused the ground under him to cave and crumble. Kurai suddenly coughed up a huge amount of blood and felt his insides tangle.

* * *

Kimi looked at the change of events and screamed at the screen. "Kurai stop it, you know you can't do that!"

Kiria didn't like the sound of that. "What is he doing?"

"He's using his Holy fire to its full power. But it's dangerous for him." Yoruno answered in a grim tone. "Holy flames are powerful for killing demon. But we can't forget Kurai himself is a demon."

"You mean using his power causes him pain?" Souji asked.

Kimi nodded.

"Will it kill him?" Mizuko asked.

"If he exceeds his limit, it'll drain him of all his physical strength. When that happens, theres a good chance he will die."

* * *

Two gray clouds appeared over Calin's feet and he levitated high up in the air.

"400 percent!" Kurai flapped his wings and flew at a super fast speed.

Calin formed a lightning bolt. "Your arm doesn't scare me!" He chucked the bolt and it disappeared as it went in Kurai's vicinty. Calin held a look of disbelief and it made him more anger. "Why won't you die?" He blazed his fist in electricity and it made contact with Kurai's fist. The two energys caused a shockwave that caused the colliseum to be reduced to rubble.

The both of them flew in the air grappling it out while flying. Every time they made contact, more shockwaves shook the arena. The ruins crumbled and disintergrated.

Kurai grabbed Calin by his horns and flew down. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did!" Kurai gripped the back of his neck. "I'll rather die than let you become a Kishin!"

"I can arrange that!" Calin focused his full power and his body surged with black electricity."

"800 percent!" Kurai's entire body erupted in flames and he yelled in agony. For the first time, he understood what it felt like being burned alive. "You raijuu appear from falling lightning bolts." Kurai gripped his arm and hefted him as the began to plummet. "So do what you do best and fall!" Kurai chucked him down and Calin flew faster than light. He crashed on the ground in under a second. The impact leveled the entire stadium, leaving only a giant crater.

Kurai landed on the ground and dispelled his magic. He still felt the sensation of being burnt and kept panting.

He approached the crater and slid down. He ended up losing his balance and rolled down, landing in the gravel. "Ow."

"Even after all these years, you still can't stay on your feet." Calin snickered. He then groaned in pain at being hurled at 73 miles per hour on solid rock.

Kurai chuckled. "Some things never change."

"For once you finally beat me." Calin groaned as he tried to stand up. He looked down and saw his legs start to disappear. "I lost." His grin turned into a psychotic smile. "Don't think this is over yet. Remember that the night is still young, and the funs just begun."

Kurai looked at him in surprise. "What?" He didn't get his answer as Calin disappeared.

Exhausted and running with fatigue, he lied on his back and spread his arm. "Man I'm tired."

"**Battle Over, Winner: Kurai Kage, Calin Ushami has been eliminated. The tournament has come to an end."**

**"What once was a one sided battle turned into a rigor fight of passion." Michael commented.**

**"My son performed with dignity and strength. I've never been prouder." Lucifer said.**

* * *

When Kurai made it to the infirmiry to take care of his injuries, the first thing he recieved was a slap from Kimi. "What the hell were you thinking? How could you do something so reckless?"

Before she could continue, Nariko blocked her. "Kimi-sama, it doesn't matter. Kurai-sama did what he had to do."

Kurai was gritting in pain as Kiria used her healing magic. "I'm sorry. How's Levy?"

He turned saw her tucked asleep, snoring blissfully.

"She's fine." Mizuko said. "Her injuries weren't as severe."

Kurai fell back relieved. "Thank goodness." He gritted in pain as his muscles turned sensitive.

"Hold still." Kiria implied. She brought herself to smile seeing him alright. She sat beside him and placed her hand over his bare chest. "This is going to sting a bit."

She hit him with a full dose of her healing causing him to yell as he felt like someone was rubbing lemon juice in his wounds.

Kimi gestured to everyone as she helped Yoruno on his feet. "We'll leave you two alone, let you work."

Kiria nodded and turned back to him. He looked up at her with a smile. "Sorry if I'm complaining too much," He told her.

"I don't mind," Kiria said with a slight blush. "Makes me feel like a nurse." She looked towards his right arm and noticed there were a few burns on it. "Does it hurt?" She asked pointing to it.

Kurai placed his right hand on his chest. "A lot, but I get used to it." He sat up and lowered his head. "I'm sorry that I haven't been treating you right."

Kiria looked up at him with teary eyes. She then placed her forehead on his and bobbled it up. She turned her head a bit sideways as her lips met his and they shared a soft kiss that went on for what felt like a while. She breathed through her nose and pushed her head forward, deepening the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms snaked around her waist. Kiria's face was painted a light red as they separated. Kurai was in a state of disbelief. His mouth was open a bit and he couldn't process any words.

"Weird to believe I just kissed a Demon God," She chuckled.

"How long have you felt like this?" Kurai asked.

Kiria chuckled and kissed his cheek. "A long time."

"You two like each other." They both turned and saw Levy watching them with a mischievous smile. Her smile diminished as she saw Kurai's stone cold red eyed glare. "Do you know how much risk you put yourself?" He asked with a dry voice.

Levy looked down in sadness. "Forgive me nii-chan." To her surprise, Levy floated in the air and was met with a hug from Kurai. "You idiot, just be glad you didn't get hurt too bad."

Kiria smiled at the touching display and hugged the both of them. "It's like we're married and this our family."

Kurai's eyes bugged. "We just started dating and you're already thinking about marriage?"

Kiria giggled slightly. "So we're dating?"

Kurai caught on his words and stuttered, but was interrupted as Kiria kissed him again. "And as return for this semi-crappy night, you're going to take me out on a romantic dinner." Kiria thought back and realized she never actually went on a real date with him.

Before they could go any further, the door opened and Kurai's entire family walked into the room. Immediately, Ayami came in and bear hugged, inadvertadly using her zombie strength to break spine. "I was so worried I thought you were going to get killed."

"I think you're about to do that, nee-san." Kurai gagged as he felt more of his ribs crack.

Kurai's godmother Kami walked in laughing. "That's enough Ayami, you're going to snap his spine."

Seeing her, Kiria's eyes widened. She had only seen Kurai's godmother in a picture, and she knew how beautiful she looked. She wore a gray robe almost like a nun, her brown hair was long just reaching to her collarbone and wavy. And she possessed kind green eyes. If she didn't know better, she would mistake her for Nariko's mother.

Ayami released Kurai and bowed. "I'm sorry." As she said this, Kiria used more of her healing magic to mend his ribs.

Miko had walked in with Muffy in her arms. Unlike when they first met, she had dyed her hair red and had yellow highlights making them look almost like flames.

Katsumi walked in and she looked virtually unchanged. She still possessed the same long dirty blonde hair, caramel eyes and slim figure. She wore a long sleeved black dress with ripped side, and white high heels.

All three had stood over Kurai and smiled. "You performed excellently."

Kami picked up Levy and tickled. "You sure are brave protecting your big brother."

Levy giggled and clapped her hands. "Brave, brave." She responded even though only Kurai could understand her.

At the door, Kurai's father, the Demon God Lucifer walked in. Kiria had a look of overjoyed. Seeing him, Kiria covered her mouth in disbelief. Up close, he looked like an older much taller Kurai. He had long blonde hair that covered a majority of the right side of his face. He had blue eyes like Kurai's and a kind smile. He wore a regal blue robe ornamented with a golden neckpiece.

He approached Kurai and Levy and bowed. "You both have performed extravagantly. When it comes to tenacity and being able to take punishment. You two may be number one in our entire family. I could never be any prouder."

Kurai was surprised. He knew his father wasn't one to give out praises that lightly. "Thank you father."

"Father isn't one to give out compliments like that." Miko added. "You kicked major ass out there. Great job nii-san."

Kami turned and noticed Kiria and smiled. "I'm sorry, how rude of us. We didn't catch your name."

Kiria was slightly taken aback and gulped. "I'm..I'm..I'm Ki..Kir." Kurai wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "This is Konime Kiria-chan." Kurai gulped a bit. "She's my girlfriend."

While everyone was in a state of shock and disbelief, Kiria blushed furiously but smiled and nodded in agreement. Immediately, Katsumi and Kami bum rushed Kiria welcoming her to the family.

Ayami was tearing with joy. "I never thought I'd live to see-"

"Nii-san get a girlfriend. And she's cute." Miko finished

Lucifer trapped Kurai in a headlock and gave him a noogie. "I take it back, this is the most proud I've ever been."

Katsumi whipered to Kiria. "I've never seen my husband express that if he didn't mean it."

Kurai sighed. "You guys act like this is a once in a lifetime deal."

Lucifer gave a cheesy grin and then turned to Kiria. "It is an honor to welcome you to our family. Welcome Kiria-san."

"Thank you, Lucifer-domo." Kiria bowed.

"Please, the -domo won't be necessary." Lucifer said. His expression turned from playful to stern as he turned to Kurai. "It's time."

* * *

Kurai, Kimi, and Yoruno kneeled in front of the seven Kishins as they were seated on personalized thrones that befitted their respective sin.

Everyone from the Harmony club sat on end of the hall while Kurai's family sat on the other end.

Lucifer sat on a throne made of solid bronze. He stood up and gestured to Kurai to stand up. The latter did and still maintained a bow.

"My son, you and your comrades have performed quite excellently in this year's Kishin Royale. Your hard work will not go unrewarded."

Kimi bowed. "Thank you Lucifer-domo." She suddenly felt someone grasp her hand and looked to see Asmodeous in his male form on one knee. "Your performance was top notch. Will you be mine and cook my meals in nothing but an apron?" He was suddenly electrocuted and was thrown back in his chair. There, he transformed back into a she. "You were quite beautiful."

Kimi blushed. "Thank you Asmodeous-domo."

Belezebub's throne was littered with snacks and sandwich wrappers. Two mini fridges were holstered on the arm rests. He slobbered on a bowl of udon as he talked. "That performance made me hungry for more."

"You're always hungry, fat ass." Satan spat as he sat on his throne made completely out of fire. Calin sat on a simple chair next to him with a few bandages on his head and arms. If looks could kill, Kurai would've been dead before he could blink. His sister Erika was giving herself a manicure.

Belphegor was asleep on a massage chair that was vibrating.

Leviathan sat on a throne that was clustered with various types of junk and trash. "I envy your power. I'm quite jealous of how you were able to take out the spawn of Satan."

Calin's chair erupted in black lightning that diminished as his father patted his shoulder. "It was all in good fun." Satan defended.

Mammon's throne was made out of gold while the chair pillow was made completely out of dollar bills. "Aye, but how much did that power cost?"

Kurai's sweat dropped. "I don't really know."

Lucifer stood up and placed his hands together. When he opened them, there was a magic circle spinning around in a gyro motion. "This is the mark of the Kishin. Whoever wears it will advance in the ranks. So in the event that if any of us were to pass away or retire. You'll take their place as a God who balances both chaos and order. Present your arm my son."

Kurai did as told and rolled down his left sleeve. He turned towards Kiria, who slightly waved at him, seeing her gave him confidence as he took a deep breath.

Before Lucifer could walk, Satan clapped his hand. "Before that, can I make a quick announcement?"

Lucifer sighed and gestured him to continue.

Satan stood up and bowed. "Let me start by saying you have performed quite well, and let me take this chance to show you something before you advance."

He snapped his fingers and a screen appeared in the center of the room. The image showed the eclipse, and if closely looked several different serpent like creatures were flying towards it. The image zoomed and showed that they looked like living chains with wings.

"Chain demons?" Mammon asked.

Lucifer turned to Satan. "What are those things doing?"

Satan responded by snapping his fingers again. Before anyone could think, a white bright light illuminated the entire room and a blinding explosion took place. The light diminished and showed the room was completely in shambles with small fires on most of the rubble.

Kurai had created a barrier that protected him, Yoruno, and Kimi, but the magnitude and power required to make the barrier severely weakened him and he huddled over in agony.

Lucifer created a barrier that protected both his family and the Harmony club members. Even still, the shockwave shook everyone on their feet.

Lucifer along with the other Kishin's weren't as lucky. While most of them were unconscious, be that Asmodeous and Belphegor (although it was hard to tell whether he was unconscious or asleep), everyone was buried under the rubble and were groggily standing up showing signs of life.

Satan, along with Calin and Erika were unharmed and each sported a devilish smirk.

Lucifer turned to him with his hands ablaze. "Satan, what is the meaning of this?" He was suddenly engulfed in a pillar of black lightning courtesy of Calin. He flew back yelling and landed near Kurai, who looked to see his dad in critical condition. "Dad!" He yelled trying to see if he was even alive. He turned to Calin and ran towards him with his right fist ablazed. He jumped towards him ready to punch him. "You bastard!"

Erika sighed and held out her hand. Several bulbs of light covered Kurai's body and detonated, sending him flying in a severe explosion. "Savage." Erika retorted.

"Kurai!" Kiria screamed as she was being held back by Ayami.

Kurai flew until he was stopped by Kimi who caught him midair. "Thanks."

Kimi placed him down and used her healing magic. Kurai turned to Satan and growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

Satan smirked and flipped his hair back. "I'm merely starting what is to be the new age. An age where all humanity will wiped from existence." He spread his arms and laughed.

"Now comes the age of the monsters!"

* * *

**There's chapter 5 for you. I think I did a pretty damn good job on their fight.**

**As for Satan's plan, there'll be more as I continue writing. This is where the Festival Arc gets good.**

**Reviews, I can't stress that enough. I need to know if there was anything you would've liked to see.**

**Kurai and Kiria are now a couple...again...or for the first time...Eh, it hurts my brain to think about that.**

**Alright now that Lacrosse season is kicking in, I doubt I'll be able to update as much, but don't fret.**

**Alright next time with Calling All the Monsters**


	6. Calling All the Monsters

**Here's chapter 6 for you**

**I managed to get this done faster than I thought.**

**Now onto some Review Replies:**

**Saiyan Styles: Keep on dreaming**

**Kuroi Rin: Thank you for that, I take great pride in my OC's**

**BlackHawk323: Think how most anime girls fall in love with perverts. They just get the crap beaten out of them on a regular basis.**

**ChipsAhoyRoy: Thank you, I'm glad to know that this story became so much more, and I make it long becuase I challenge myself and make sure the writing is good in general, despite any length. As for Lemons, I'm not going to make promises, but they might be rare, like every once in a while. Let's just see where this goes.**

**With that, here's Caliing all the Monsters.**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

Kurai couldn't tell where he was or what he was doing. Everything and everyone around him was blurred and spinning. He stood up dazed and disoriented, trying to stifle his splitting headache and the various burns on his body. What was worse was that his ears were ringing like crazy, as if flies had managed to crawl in his ears and were using tuning forks.

He looked to his right and saw a vision of black and a flash of violet.

"Kimi, why is everything spinning?" His words were responded by a sudden slap. The stinging sensation focused Kurai's vision as he rubbed his burning cheeks. "Thanks for that," He said as Yoruno helped him on his feet.

He gripped his throbbing temple. "What happened?" He looked down and saw his father lying face down. Without hesitation, he kneeled down and nudged his shoulder. "Dad, dad wake up," Kurai said.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!," Kurai looked up and saw Satan laughing with his arms spread eagled as Calin and Erika stood in front of him.

"Is everyone okay?" Kurai looked behind and saw his friends and family alive but injured. He looked to Satan laughing maniacally again and gritted his teeth in anger. He could never forgive anyone for bringing harm to his friends and family. He set his right fist ablaze in Hell Fire and ran towards him. Yoruno attempted to stop him. "Kurai, don't!"

His words fell on deaf ears as Kurai jumped high towards the grinning Kishin. "Damn you!"

Calin stood in front and set his fist with black lightning. He intercepted Kurai's punch and snickered as Kurai growled. "Don't interfere," Calin stated.

"My beef isn't with you," Kurai yelled as he set his right foot ablaze and kicked Calin square in the head sending the latter flying and skidding across the tile. Kurai readied to punch Satan who stood his ground and smirked. "You're mine!" Kurai yelled in anger.

"You should know where you belong, scum," Satan held out his left hand and intercepted Kurai's punch as if it was nothing. Satan smirked and caused his hand to light up. Kurai was suddenly engulfed in a blast of explosive fire.

Kiria stood up and saw Kurai crash into the wall at high speed. He left a human size indent on the wall and fell down. She ran and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay? Can you stand?"

She helped him sit up and placed her hand on his chest using her healing magic on him. Kurai regained consciousness and gritted his teeth. "Why are you doing this Satan? Answer me!"

Satan laughed and held out his hand. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Bulbs of light appeared around Kurai's body and he looked down in shock. He looked towards Kiria and pushed her away from him, just in time as he was caught in a pillar of fire, the only thing that could be heard was Kurai's agonizing yelling.

Seeing her son in that situation, Katsumi teared up and yelled. "Stop it Satan!"

The fire diminished and revealed a badly burnt Kurai, lying on his stomach and twitching. Kurai pushed himself up and gritted in immense agitation. Before he could do anything else, Ayami held him down while Kami kneeled beside him. "Don't move."

Her hands glowed and she used her healing magic on Kurai, who kept panting as he stared at Satan, who smirked at his handiwork. He attempted to stand but was kept down by Ayami's strength. "You need to stop," Ayami implied.

Kurai turned to Ayami about to tell her to stay out of this, but to his surprise, saw her crying. As far as Kurai knew, she's never cried since her time as Student Council President. She was normally so strict and emotionless, that this came off as a surprise. "Nee-san," Kurai muttered. Reluctantly, he sat back as his godmother healed his injuries.

Katsumi helped Miko and Levy on their feet and shielded them behind her. "Satan, why are you doing this?"

Unlike earlier, Satan was more lenient and decided to spare her. As he talked he stepped off his throne and moved forward. "If you must know, I plan on starting a new world, where no humans will exist at all." He stopped in front of Lucifer, who was being shielded by Yoruno and Kimi. With a mere swat of his hand, Satan sent them flying into the air and they both fell with a thud.

"Yoruno-sama, Kimi-sama!" Nariko gritted her teeth and was held back by Kayna.

"Nariko-chan, don't do it." He ordered.

Satan grinned as he stood right in front of the passed out Lucifer. "You should listen to the boy." He placed his snakeskin boot on Lucifer's head and stomped on him, only to receive no movement. "Yes, I plan to make a world, where only monsters will exist."

"Daddy!" Miko yelled as she tried to help him, only to be held back by her mother. "Miko, stay back." She ordered as she kept her eyes on Satan with eyes full of loathing.

Souji helped Mizuko on her feet. "Not even a Kishin has the power to annihilate every human simultaneously. How would you even pull off something like that?"

"Besides there are no humans. They've all been sent away by the eclipse." Mizuko added.

Satan's grin became ear to ear. "Exactly." As he talked, he repeatedly stomped his foot on Lucifer's head, greatly angering every Kage present.

"The eclipse sends every human into an alternate dimension for a period of twelve hours, from dusk to dawn. But what would happen if the eclipse stayed over longer?"

Kurai was still on the verge of healing and he held a look of horror. "The dimension the humans are sent to puts them in a time stasis as it modifies their memories during the festival."

He attempted to stand and was again pulled back by Ayami. "Don't."

Kurai looked to the holographic projection showing off the chain like serpents. "You're going to use the chain demons to keep the eclipse from passing."

Asmodeous, who was unconscious earlier, stood from amongst the rubble. His/her gender kept flickering back and forth. "If the eclipse stays over too long, it'll eventually kill all the humans sealed inside."

"That's right." Calin snickered. "The dimension they're in will sap away their life force until their very existence will be wiped away."

Erika folded her arms. "In a way, this would be easier than simply resorting to bloodshed. Humans are nothing more than food or a waste of a species."

"Just because it's not violent, doesn't mean it's right either!" Kimi said.

Erika scoffed and gave Kimi a dark look. "You wouldn't understand."

Yoruno stepped in. "What I understand, is that you don't have a right to talk like you know more about life than anyone else."

"You dare talk to me like that you filthy commoner?" Erika retorted.

"You don't know the first thing about a human life." Souji yelled. "As members of the Yokai Harmony club, we've interacted with humans. We've made friends of humans."

Satan stared at Souji. Whatever he was doing caused Souji to tremble in fear. "Have you ever met a human who knew of your true identity?"

Despite his fear, Souji managed an answer. "Yes."

"And did they fear you, ostracize you, and treat you like you were nothing but a plague?" Satan asked with a grim smile

Souji gulped. "Yes."

"That's what I mean. Humans can't handle what they don't understand. And then that turns to fear. In the past, humans have developed ways to deal with monsters. Exorcisms, silver weapons, charms, advanced weaponry, all to kill what they don't understand. Monsters are also victimized; there have been monster hunts where innocent families have been killed because they were different. Without any humans, there'll only be peace." Suddenly, a beam of intense white light struck Satan from behind and took off a chunk of his right torso.

Both of his kids watched in horror. "Father." He kneeled to the ground yelling in agony as Calin and Erika tended to him. They looked behind him and saw Kiria with her angel wings protruding from her back. Her kimono changed into a white sleeveless dress and a halo was floating atop her head. "You're no better than humans." She seethed at him with rage in her eyes.

"Kiria-chan, what are you doing?" Kurai yelled as he stood up, now healed of most of his injuries, he had the strength to stand.

Everyone was in a state of shock.

"I don't believe it," Kayna stuttered. "Did that actually just happen?"

"Kiria-san-" Souji started.

"Just wounded Satan." Mizuko finished.

"You damn Angel." Satan hissed. He fell back as Erika kept him from standing.

"No matter how you justify it, it's still murder." Kiria stated.

"Kiria-chan, don't do it!" Kurai yelled. "You don't know what you're up against."

His words fell on deaf ears as Kiria continued her rant with a look of pure disgust towards the Kishin. "I can't stand how there are people who would kill for their own selfish desires. And I can't stand how you're talking like you're the good guy. So in other words, I can't stand you." A spear of light appeared in her hand. "As a member of the Harmony Club and Devil Slayer, it's my job to purge you."

Despite his injury, Satan stood up as his face coiled in rage and held out his hand with his index finger and middle finger stuck out pointing at Kiria. "You're nothing more than an obstacle, disappear."

A sudden explosion engulfed Kiria and shook the entire room. Satan kneeled there for a second and watched as the explosion diminished, revealing a small hole where Kiria just stood.

Looking at the hole, Satan threw a maniacal laugh that echoed across the room. "I guess you were the one who kicked the bucket first! So much for purging a God like me," He laughed out loud.

"Jeez." Satan turned around and saw Kurai holding Kiria bridal style. Kiria, who seemed like she hadn't caught up to speed, looked around and blushed at the position they were in. "Kurai."

Kurai placed her down. "You have some kind of death wish?" He asked her. "How are you going to give every one of us something to fight for and then just die like that?"

Mizuko approached them and patted Kiria on the back. "Yeah, not cool."

Souji stepped forward. "She's right though, we can't stand people like you." He said to Satan.

Kimi approached the group with her black wings. "That's why it's our job as Devil Slayers."

Yoruno's third eye popped from his forehead. "To deal with malevolent forces such as yourself,"

Kayna joined them. "That's why-"

"We're here to purge you." Nariko finished.

Satan growled in anger. His growling turned into malicious laughter that strictly belonged to a lunatic. "If you want to kill me," As he talked, the ground started to tremble. "You're going to have to get to me first."

The magnitude and speed of the tremor slowly increased to the point where it was hard for anyone to stay on their feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Kayna asked as he tried to stand his ground.

Lucifer slowly regained consciousness. Kurai noticed and helped him up. "Dad, you're alright."

"Barely," His father responded as he looked towards Satan. "We have to get everyone out of here immediately. Miko, your mother, and you have to focus your magic on teleporting everyone away from the building."

Miko, Katsumi, and Kurai stared at one another and nodded.

Kurai held out his hand. "Levy."

"Hai," Levy yelled as she ran towards him and transformed into a khakkhara, a Buddhist monk staff with a special ring head. Four rings were tied on each end.

Muffy turned into the same as Levy and both of the Kage siblings struck their ends on the ground simultaneously. A magic circle appeared over the area as Katsumi placed her fingers on the center.

* * *

Everyone other than Satan, Calin, and Erika were taken out of the building and appeared on the rooftop of a building meters away from the place. The roof gave everyone a perfect view of the festival going on down below. Several floats were giving off grand displays of entertainment. From fire eaters, magicians, to female monsters who stayed in their human forms doing Indian belly dances.

Kurai looked around and made sure everyone was accounted for. His friends and family were alright. His mother and godmother were already tending to the other Kishins. Levy returned to human form and climbed on his shoulders.

"Thank goodness." Kurai said. His arm was suddenly tugged by Kiria, and looked to where she was pointing up.

Earlier, the skyscraper they were in was replaced with a tower that held an eerie look to it. The structure looked like the tower of Babel, except that it was pulsing purple and there were white splotches swimming around the surface of the tower.

The floats had stopped midway and everyone in the crowd pointed and looked up at the tower. While others were cheering thinking it as part of the entertainment, others were questioning:

"What is that?"

"Some kind of new building?"

"Is this part of the festival?"

"Are those ghosts?"

Kurai and Kiria kneeled next to Lucifer as she and Kami were using their healing magic on him. The combination of the two healed his strength and energy twice as fast. He sat up as Kami proceeded to wrap his arms in bandages.

Kayna looked up at the tower in fear and shock. "What the hell is that?"

"Some kind of tower?" Mizuko asked

Kiria and Kurai helped Lucifer on his feet as he looked up at the tower. "It's called the Tower of Supiritts. It's a structure that is made completely out of the souls of the dead."

"Why would he create something like this?" Kiria asked.

"He's feeding off the tower." Kurai told her. Since demons ate souls of the dead, the living, or anything in general, that place might has well be called a byffet for demons. "He's replenishing his strength from that injury you gave him." He felt someone tap his shoulder and looked to see Miko. "Nii-san," She pointed up at the tower.

At the base of the tower, a holographic screen appeared. Satan was presented on the screen in his human form.

"Greetings monsters and demons of all ages." He called out to the population. Every monster turned to the screen in awe.

Satan cleared his throat. "Let me be the first to introduce you to the era of monster existence."

The crowd was eating it up and cheered like crazy. Whether they knew what he was talking about or not was still a mystery.

"Look to the sky." Everyone had looked to the eclipse.

Kurai turned to Souji. "Can you see if you can get a better view?"

"Yeah." Souji's brown eyes turned yellow like an eagles and looked to the eclipse. His view was enhanced and focused like a telescopes. He looked to the eclipse and noticed several different winged creatures flying towards the eclipse. The creatures had bodies thin as chains with leathery wings. The tail looked like hooks while their heads looked similar to handcuffs. "There are some kind of winged chains flying towards the eclipse."

"He must be using them to keep the eclipse in place." Kurai said. "What else?"

The creatures clamped their mouths on to the surface.

"What the hell?" Souji said in awe

"Souji-kun, what's happening?" Mizuko asked.

"They're clamping onto the eclipse itself as well as the moon." Souji responded.

"And what?" Kiria asked as she tried to see from the sky, only to get nothing.

"And now their tails are extending and shooting down straight this way!"

Kurai looked up and saw the tails plummeting to the earth at who knows how many mph. "Kimi, I need support."

"On it." Kimi said as she joined her hands. "**Ei Aparaine celeritate per caelos."**

Kiria stood up and joined her hand. "I'll help too!" Kiria remembered the Latin classes she took as a child and focused on transferring her power to Kurai. "**Ei Aparaine celeritate per caelos."**

Even with Kimi's magic, the world slowed down around Kurai. Together with Kiria's magic, time seemed to stop all together, just as nine of the chains were about to hit the ground with several monsters cowering beneath them.

"Kiria-chan, Kimi. I owe you one." He moved to the closest and swept away a family of lizard people away from the chains line of trajectory, so they wouldn't be crushed and killed from the hook, leaving a space big enough for it to land without causing harm.

He kept this up with all the other chains and swept away the surrounding monsters. He felt his body become heavy again and saw time slowly start to move again. The chains struck the ground, but no people at all.

Kurai reappeared at the roof and made sure there were no casualties. He looked up and saw Satan grinning at the display.

"Well done Lucifer's son, well done. You managed to keep the blood shed to a minimum, but you still won't prevail." Satan said. "Those chain demons will make sure the eclipse as well as the moon stays in place. Once the eclipse reaches past the dawn hour, every human affected will disappear from existence." He announced to the population.

Everyone's cheers were as loud as ever. The thought of no humans seemed to exhilarate them and send them all into a frenzy of celebration.

Kurai, however was unfazed. He knew how much monsters despised humans and vice versa. Although he couldn't help but feel his stomach turn at the celebration. "Bastard." He growled. He looked up at the eclipse and clenched his fist. A part of him wanted to face Satan alone and defeat him, but the rational side knew facing Satan period was nothing more but suicide.

His hand was beaded in sweat and was trembling. "_Damn, no one in their right mind would want to take on Satan. Huh?"_

He turned to see Kiria hugging his arm, her eyes showed sadness under her smile.

"Nii-chan." Levy said. She could look into his thoughts and knew of his fear. "We can beat the big meanie if we try."

Kurai's look of fear diminished into a small smile. '_I guess I'm crazy after all.'_

"Everyone listen up!" Kurai yelled.

Kurai looked to every member of his club. Seeing their look of determination as they waited for his orders, Kurai knew that he was glad to have friends like them.

"We're going to end this nightmare. But there's still the matter of those chain demons-"

"I'll go." Souji interrupted. Everyone turned to him and all eyes were on him. He looked around nervously and gulped. "I'll be able to take them all out. My claws are strong enough to cut them with ease, and I'm the only one capable of getting there in record time."

"No, it's too dangerous if they fight you all at once." Mizuko insisted.

"If I take them out at their base, they won't be able to protect themselves in time." He added.

"That's going to be impossible." Everyone turned to see Lucifer standing with Miko's help. "The only way to take out a chain demon is to cut it by the neck."

"I can fly there in no time. However, I'll need Blu once the oxygen levels get thin." Souji said towards Kayna, who nodded yes.

"You're going to need more people, if you're going to take them out." Kurai said with authority. He pointed to Nariko, Mizuko, Kayna, and Kiria. "You four are going to help Souji and do exactly what he tells you. He might need back up in case Erika-san or god forbid Calin is guarding those things."

"Even with five people, we still can't get them all in time."

Miko stepped forward. "I'll help out. I want to spite Satan for what he did to daddy."

"Miko, you're not risking your life." Kurai spat.

"You don't have a say in the matter nii-san." Miko retaliated.

They both stared each other down trying to mentally win with one another. That was until Ayami got between them and broke them up. "I told her she could go, on the condition that I go there as well."

Kurai breathed heavily and gave in. "Fine. Okay so that's only seven. Not going to lie, that might damn well work. Kayna-kun, make sure Blu gives everyone oxygen once you reach there. Souji-san, you fly Kayna-kun, Mizuko-chan, and Miko up there. Last, Nee-san and Nariko-san will climb the chains."

"Right." Miko nodded

"Got it." Mizuko cheered

"Roger." Souji replied

"Yeah." Nariko said

"Alright." Ayami agreed.

"What about you four?" Kayna asked.

Kimi stared up at the tower. "We're going to confront Satan."

"Are you all insane?!" Ayami scolded.

"We know the risks." Yoruno said as he pushed the rim of his glasses to his nose.

"And we're more than ready to die if it means Satan's downfall." Kurai said with a stern look that meant he was as serious as a heart attack.

Kiria nodded her head furiously. "I'm coming with you! I can help!

"No." Kurai muttered.

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." Kiria retorted.

"Kiria-" Kurai started.

"I won't let you throw your own life like an idiot; I won't let you die ag-!"

*SLAP*

Kiria held her stinging cheek and looked up at Kurai, whose hand was trembling.

"Nii-san!" Miko yelled.

Ayami held back his arm. "What is wrong with you?"

"This is what we do!" Kurai yelled back at her, shocking her and everyone else. He hid his eyes under his hair. Even still, Kiria could tell by the tears running down his cheek, he didn't enjoy striking her like that.

"This is what our job as Exorcists mean, willing to die doing the right thing. If you don't like it, beat it!"

"Kurai-kun." Kimi said concerned. She gripped on his shoulder and it seemed to calm him down.

Everyone stood motionless for under a second, trying to process what happened.

Kimi took charge. "Are you waiting for Armageddon to send a personal invite? We all got jobs so get going!"

"Hai!" Everyone yelled as they took off. Souji transformed into a griffin and flew with Mizuko riding his back, while Kayna and Miko were picked up by their collars.

Ayami and Nariko, who had turned into a golden lioness, ran to the closest chains and proceeded to scale them up.

Kurai turned ready to go until Kiria suddenly gripped on his left wrist.

Not hesitating, he gave Levy to Kimi. "You two start at the tower's mid-level and I'll catch up."

Kimi sprouted her wings and carried Levy to the tower. Yoruno pulled out a talisman and summoned a small green scaled, winged serpent dragon that he mounted and they both flew off, leaving Kurai and Kiria alone.

Even with his back turned to her, he could tell she was upset. "I'm sorry I had to slap you like that."

"It's okay. To be honest, I needed that. You were right, I have a job to do, and so do you." She responded.

"Kiria-chan, you can't sto-" He suddenly cringed as Kiria's grip became tighter and tighter.

"Let's get one thing straight, Kurai Kage." She seethed as her grip became excruciatingly tight. "You better not lose, no..." Her grip became close to snapping his wrist. "You better not die. You got that?"

"Kiria, this isn't th-" He yelled as her grip became agonizing.

"When this is over, when you're done beating the shit out of Satan; you're going to take me out on the most romantic date ever. No demon slayings, no exorcisms, no complications, no excuses. One night where it's just you and me. And from now on, I'll be the one making your lunch. If you die, not only will I never forgive you, I will personally spit on your grave every...single...day." She said in a demanding fashion.

At this point, Kurai was on his knees trying to keep up his composure. "Okay, I promise."

Kiria bent his wrist a little. "Swear?"

Kurai raised his right hand. "Holy hand to God, I swear."

Kiria released his hand and smiled as he stood up massaging it. "Geez, talk about overkill."

Kiria stuck out her tongue playfully and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

Kurai blushed in shock as his wings popped out. As Kiria's did, they both looked at one another and flew their separate ways.

As Kurai saw her catching up with the others, disappearing from his line of vision. He looked down. _'Damn it boner, not now.'_

Katsumi and Lucifer watched their children go off. Each of them sported a smile on their face.

"To be young and in love. Our little boy is dating just like we did."

"He's not a little boy, Katsumi, stop coddling him." Lucifer said.

Katsumi kissed Lucifer and smiled. "She even rules him like I did when we first started going out." Katsumi teased

* * *

Kurai had caught up with Yoruno and Kimi as the two flew up the center of the spiral staircase. Inside the tower, several pale white apparitions and ghosts flew everywhere. Some of the deceased dated back to Greco-Romans, to members of the French Revolution, to modern day businessmen. Kids, mothers, and fathers of all types and ages flew around aimlessly, some of them weren't even aware of where they were, and most had no clue that they were even dead.

"It's pretty sad seeing them in this state." Kimi commented.

"It doesn't matter right now. You guys ready to do this?" Kurai asked them.

"You know I'm with you Kurai-kun," Kimi said.

Levy raised her fist. "Nya nii-chan." (**Agreed, big brother)**

Yoruno nodded. "I expect a good climax out of this."

The four continued their run up, when a sudden flash appeared right in front of them, the glare forced them to shield their eyes. From the flash, a familiar snicker rang through their ears and caused Kurai to grind his teeth.

He looked at Calin who stood over them with his arms folded. "You got another thing coming if you thin-" He crashed into the wall as Kurai right hooked him with a flaming fist. "Move!"

Calin stood up and set his fist in black lightning. He pushed himself off the wall and punched Kurai in his jaw, sending him falling down the staircase. What Calin failed to realize was that Kurai grabbed onto Calin's arm after he punched him, pulling them both.

"Kurai-kun!" Kimi yelled.

"Nii-chan!" Levy screamed.

"Stay right there, I'll make this quick." Kurai yelled as he punched Calin repeatedly while falling.

* * *

Kiria had caught up with everyone after her "talk" with Kurai. She followed her chain and could soon see Souji along with the others gradually fly higher. Ayami and Nariko seemed to have good sense of balance and strength as they were able to climb their respective chain with relative ease. Kiria flew up to Souji and waved, getting their attention. "What's the plan?"

"Once we get to the base of each of the demon's necks, we're going to use Blu as makeshift space helmets so we don't die of the lack of oxygen. When that's done, we completely decapitate them, thereby destroying the base. Everyone will take on one, while Ayami takes out two of them." Souji said.

"When that's all done, we'll help the others take on Satan if they're having trouble." Mizuko yelled as she faced Kiria.

From her chain, Nariko yelled out. "Like they'll need our help. Yoruno-sama, Kimi-sama, and Kurai-sama will beat Satan with ease."

Kayna's sweat dropped. "I'm sick of hearing that."

All of a sudden, several bulbs of light appeared over Nariko's skin and sparked up. The bulbs released several bolts of electricity that severely shocked Nariko.

"Nariko-chan!" Kayna yelled.

Nariko fell a few meters and used her claws to grip back on the chain.

"Your friends are going to defeat father?" Everyone turned to see Erika standing over them with devil like wings. She had changed out of her kimono and into a purple sequin dress. Her hands were immersed in lighting as she held a sadistic smile. "I'm going to make it so you won't even joke about that."

"SQUAA! Move lady!" Souji flapped his right wing sending a barrage of sharp feathers that were electrocuted as they reached Erika.

"Damn." Souji said.

Mizuko cocked her head back and released a whirlpool of water from her mouth, that evaporated into steam as Erika electrocuted them.

"You gotta be kidding me." Mizuko said.

"She can't deflect all our attacks." Kayna suggested.

"No." They all turned to Kiria, who was holding a spear of light. "I'll take her on. You guy's take care of the chains."

"Kiria-san, she's the daughter of Satan, you can-OW!" Souji said as Mizuko bonked his head. "Let her do this. We got bigger things to worry about."

"Souji growled and the nodded his head. "Right."

They flew past Erika, who turned towards them ready to blast. "It'll be hell; before I let you get to them." She was interrupted as she suddenly turned and blocked a shot of light with her lightning.

Kiria and Erika flew where they were level and stared at each other. "Who do you think you are?" Erika asked with disgust.

A light spear appeared in Kiria's hand as she gripped it. "My name is Kiria Konime, daughter of Ichiya Konime and heiress to the Konime fortune. Girlfriend of the Kishin Kurai Kage, First year student at Yokai Academy, member of the Harmony club and Devil Slayer." She held her spear and pointed it at Erika. "And your opponent."

Erika smirked as lightning formed on the palm of her hands. "Erika Ushami, daughter of the Kishin Satan, also known as the Princess of Chaos. I'm also the one who'll make you pay for what you did to father."

"Bring it on, bitch." Kiria coldly stated as she readied herself.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 6, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Kurai and Kiria's relationship is starting to rapidly progress, I rather enjoyed where she dominated him.**

**Alright, so the Festival Arc is almost over and the next arc will come as a surprise.**

**I had a whole lot more with Calin and Kurai's fight and that will be what the next chapter focuses on.**

**Alright next time, with The Clash of Fire & Lightning ll **


	7. Clash of Fire & Lightning ll

**This was just something I did in a day. Forgive me for being short**

**With that, here's Clash of Fire & Lightning ll**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

The festival continued on as several monsters were still transfixed on the tower, wondering what its purpose was.

As several various demons and Yokai debated whether or not to go in, the top right side of the tower exploded and smoke curled out of the gaping hole. Several civilians ran as to avoid the falling debris. From inside two beings, one covered in black electricity, and another completely immersed in fire, flew out of the side of the building and clashed with each other. The impact resulted in a shockwave that shook most of the onlookers off their feet.

Several monsters pointed up at them and watched in awe.

"Is this supposed to be a part of the festival?" A patron Cyclops asked.

A monster made completely out of mucus gurgled. "I think those are people fighting."

The Cyclops shook his head and blinked its one good eye. "It looks like fireworks to me.," As he said this, the blur of fire flew back and landed on the rooftop in a crash, the lightning followed it.

* * *

"Man, that hurt," Kurai groaned with his back against the stone roof as his muscles were aching. Regardless, he stood up dusting himself off and stretching his back.

"You're going to have to try better than that!"Kurai looked up as Calin flew towards him with his fist ablaze in lightning.

Kurai's arm erupted in black flames. "This guy doesn't give up," He growled.

Calin punched the ground where Kurai momentarily stood. He balanced himself on his hands and spun like a top trying to kick him. Kurai blocked and intercepted Calin's surprise fist. The shockwave sent the both of them flying into the air. Kurai sprung out his wings and stopped midflight as Calin summoned a lightning cloud to mount.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurai asked him. "Once upon a time, you liked humans."

He dodged a lightning bolt from a scowling Calin. "That all changed. It's like father said, humans are nothing but a waste of species."

Kurai gritted his teeth. "You mean your adopted father? Or your real father who died years ago, protecting a human?"

Calin's teeth grinded as his eyes grew wide and psychotic. His right arm was sparkling as he punched the air pointing at Kurai. "Shut the hell up!" A rapidly moving bolt shaped like a fist flew and struck Kurai square in his chest; the latter flew several meters in the air before ultimately stopping midair. He hissed in pain before regaining his demeanor.

"Ever since Satan took you in, you became something I could no longer recognize," Kurai spat at him.

Calin breathed heavily in anger and annoyance. "Father taught me how to be strong, how to make my opponents beg for mercy at the mere sight of me. That's how you truly survive in this world; by killing the people who you know are weaker."

Kurai shook his head in disapproval. "You're wrong; there is someone…a human, who is far stronger than the both of us will ever be."

Calin bared his shark like teeth at the point of unboiling rage.

"Mikako," Kurai blocked a bolt that was going right for his head.

"I don't give two shits about her anymore. She'll be dead for all I care."

Calin flew towards Kurai with his fist out, ready to end their feud once and for all. Kurai stood his ground and flew to the side, dodging his attack. As Calin flew past him, Kurai punched the back of his head.

Before he flew and crashed to the roof, Kurai yelled something that shocked Calin worse than any of his attacks.

"SHE FORGIVES YOU!"

* * *

_Flashback: 6 years ago _

_Rain poured down hard against the nightly fields as Kurai and Calin sprinted through the woods, effortlessly dodging trees and jumping over obstacles. Kurai was alit with blue flames as a signal so the others wouldn't lose him. Lagging, but managing to keep up with the two demons was Mikako with something cradled in her arms. She looked ahead and found it difficult to see in the weather condition, even with Kurai's signal flames, it was difficult to keep her eyes open with the rain stinging them. By then, it was too late to realize that a tree root was in her path and she tripped as she felt her leg twist in a painful manner. Before she could hit the ground and crush the creature in her arms, Calin caught them from in front._

"_We're almost to the masters." Calin said._

_Mikako noticed their close contact and blushed slightly. She suddenly seethed as she felt her leg in pain. "I twisted my leg," She said irritated at her actions. She thought of all times, why now._

"_I got you," Calin hefted her on his back and continued to sprint, managing to catch up with only a meter separating him and Kurai._

"_Come on," Kurai instigated as he turned to them. "It's right over here."_

_The three approached a clearing where on the other side was an old Japanese shrine house that looked as if it's been around for a good couple of centuries._

"_We need to get out of the rain," Kurai ran to the front entrance with Calin and Mikako behind and immediately slid open the door,_

"_Master, we need help!" Kurai yelled as he looked around the interior. He looked to his right and noticed a note lying on the table next to him. Calin and Mikako walked up the steps and saw as Kurai read the note._

"_Traveling to Hong Kong for medicinal herbs. Be back in a week," Kurai crumbled the paper and it erupted into purple flames_

"_Damn, he's not here," Calin spat as his expression made it look like he wanted to strike something with lightning._

_Mikako got off of his back and hobbled on one leg. Kurai looked and realized that she wasn't well. "Mikako, you're injured."_

"_I'm fine," Mikako seethed as she approached the nearby coffee table. She gingerly took the specimen from her arms and placed it on the table, revealing a small blue bird whose right wing was bent at an angle and whose leg was twitching._

"_Kiko-kun," Mikako whimpered at the bird. She looked up as Calin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Without the master, Kiki might not make it," Calin told her with a lost expression._

_Kurai approached the coffee table and kneeled down. "We know you loved him, but that was a really nasty fall."_

_Mikako was sniffling and wiped her tears. "But it's not fair, I loved him." She turned to Calin and widened her eyes. "Calin-san, you could use your electricity to revive her."_

"_What?" Kurai asked._

_Mikako raised a finger as she remembered. "On TV, there was a man who got hit by a car. He was hurt badly and couldn't breathe." She rubbed her hands together. "These men rubbed metal together and shocked him, completely healing him."_

"_That could work," Kurai said in agreement._

_Calin looked to his hands, as they surged with electricity He turned to Mikako and nodded. He stood in front of the bird and kneeled down, focusing his all of his electricity into his fingers. As they surged, he slowly placed his fingers close to Kiko and took a deep breath._

"_Wait," Mikako yelled, stopping him. "You forgot to say clear."_

"_Oh right," Calin placed his fingers on the bird's throat. "Clear."_

_The moment his fingers touched, the bird's tiny chest exploded and drops of blood and tiny guts flew out everywhere. Mikako wasn't spared as she looked down at what was left of her beloved pet. Her mouth was agape and quivering in look of stricken horror._

"_You did that on purpose," She said as she turned towards Calin, who stood up and backed away from her. _

"_Mikako, it was an accident, I swear," Calin gulped as Mikako pulled a gun on him. Unlike her BB pistols, this was a real Desert Eagle capable of blowing a man's brain out with one hit._

_Kurai grabbed her arm and kept her back. "Mikako, he said it was an accident," She responded by elbowing Kurai's neck, causing him to kneel on the ground from lack of oxygen._

_She continued pointing it at Calin as she glared at him. "You demons, you're all alike. It was because of your kind that I lost my mom and my dad."_

_Calin took a step towards her. "Mikako, I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry won't bring back my friend. I hate you all!" She pulled the trigger and released a bullet. However, Calin ran at lightning speed and struck Mikako with a punch to her gut, sending her flying and landing on the ground, her eyes closed as she lay unconscious._

"_What did you do?" Kurai yelled at Calin._

"_She was about to shoot me, all I did was knock her out,"_

"_You could've killed her. That's all you're good for is killing," Kurai realized what he had said and covered his mouth. "Calin, that just cam-"_

_Kurai was suddenly sent flying and landed unconscious next to Mikako as Calin's electricity disappeared from his arm._

_He looked down at the two bodies and clenched his fist. "If that's how you feel, then you won't have to see me ever again."_

_He disappeared in a flash of lightning._

* * *

Calin laid flat on his back on the roof of a building that stood a good distance away from the tower. He was so exhausted and ran with the feeling of fatigue; he didn't have the energy to even move his arms. Kurai stood over him in his human form.

"After I woke up, I explained to Mikako everything. She realized it was her own fault because she asked you to do it. It took her a while to realize that a body that small, couldn't handle that much. We went out searching for you for days, but you never came back, you stopped attending lessons. Mikako cried for days saying how much she missed you and that she was sorry."

Calin sighed as his arms were spread eagled. "Since that day, I grew to hate humans because I was bullied and ostracized by them. Mikako was the jumpstart, on that long list of hatred."

"I didn't mean what I said back then, but I was so worried, I didn't even know what I was thinking." Kurai said to him.

"I put so many children in the hospital, I stopped counting. I didn't even kill them, because I just wanted them to suffer, just like I did. Satan saw my potential and took me in as his own. But now that I think about it, he never even acted like a father, more like a tyrant."

"What do you expect from wrath's incarnate?" Kurai replied. "Before your real father died, he shared a dream of coexistence. He died to save a human life, and this is the thanks you give him?"

Calin placed his face in his hands and groaned. "I feel like a complete tool. But without Satan, I have nowhere to go-"

"Then join us," Kurai said.

Calin looked up in shock and surprise as Kurai held out his hand.

"Come again?"

"Join us and become a Devil Slayer, if you truly want somewhere to go, and actual friends, this is the best option." Kurai looked at him with a neutral expression that made it hard for Calin to read. Regardless, Calin knew how serious Kurai was at that moment. He knew if he turned his back on him, Satan would kill him, but it was better than spending another day with him.

Despite this, Calin looked away and scoffed "As if I'd team up with that group of weaklings."

"You could kill people without me getting on your back," Kurai pointed out with a grin. Calin's look of uncertainty made him knew he hit the sensitive spot.

Calin sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I mean, since you're practically begging me-"

"You want me to smash your head in?" Kurai coldly asked.

Calin yelped at his threat and shook his hand with a smirk. "It's good to have my bro back," Calin stated.

Kurai smirked back and shook his hand. "The feelings mutual."

As their handshake that signified their rekindled friendship separated, the both of them stared up at the tower. Kurai looked to the top and saw an aura like no other. Faces of countless victims in sheer agony and despair flew all around it, giving out high pitched wails of immense terror.

"You're really going to face the old geezer?" Calin said to him.

Kurai's bat wings sprouted from his back. "I'm going to do more than that," Kurai clenched his fist as his arms became covered in black scales. "I'm going to defeat him."

"I'm telling you man, you're floating up shit's creek without a paddle," Calin grimaced, as he lied back down on his back.

"I know what I'm doing," Kurai suddenly heard a flash and looked up into the sky. Close to where the eclipse was, two figures were clashing. He looked to the figure on the left and saw he aura that gleamed white, like that of an Angel's wings. The one on the left was a dark purple aura that flashed with electricity.

As the two clashed, a flash appeared where they struck each other.

Although he was familiar with the one gleaming white, Kurai could only guess at the opponent clashing with her.

"Kiria-chan, be careful." He said.

"Nee-san doesn't give up without a fight," Calin chuckled. "To think we fight like that."

Kurai walked towards the ledge of the building ready to join up with the others.

"Oy, don't die now Kurai-san," Calin said before he took off.

"Don't worry, nee-san," Kurai laughed as he took off without giving him a chance to respond. All he heard as he flew off was a something eating bastard.

* * *

**Not my best work, but I've been feeling kind of out of it, don't judge me**

**So that was a look into Kurai's new past (I swear that gets confusing) and how they ended up hating each other.**

**Alright the next chapter should be up in a week, and the end of the Festival arc is a good chapter away**

**Next time, with Wrath's Incarnate**


	8. Wrath's Incarnate

**I've been working on a new story, so I've been writing both this and that at the same time. It might be a minute before my next update in order to figure out how to balance things out.**

**Let's look at some replies, disappointed there weren't as many, but I understand all of you have lives to live so I could care less.**

**Guest: I haven't even heard of 8 mile until you said something, awesome movie by the way. I actually heard that phrase from my dad when we watched Without a Paddle, and wanted to use it.**

**Kuroi Rin: I was actually going to make it to where Calin accidentally killed Mikako, but I have plans for her in the future. I pulled that dead bird thing out of my ass. Also, glad you have high opinions regarding her and her relationship with him. After being their in his final moments, ressurecting him, only to have him blow you off on multiple occasions would call out your inner dominatrix, oor jump for attention.**

**Guest #2: Sorry, I was rushing before I had my computer shipped for repairs and pulled that out in under an hour.**

**Saiyan-Styles: You're definitely the boss.**

**I'm going to need some time to find my mojo, so bare with me and drink the suspense**

**With that, here's Wrath's Incarnate**

* * *

Kurai flew back into the tower and was signaled by Kimi and Levy, who waved him their location. He landed near them and was met with a hug from Levy as his wings retracted. Yoruno approached Kurai and pushed up his glasses.

"Where's Calin?" He asked him.

Kurai's look turned into a smirk. "Looks like we got a new Devil Slayer in our ranks," He told them.

Both Kimi and Yoruno's eyes bulged in surprise. "What!?"

"You're letting that psycho join our ranks?" Levy asked him.

Kurai nodded and set her on his shoulders. "We'll discuss it later, right now we have buisness to take care of."

A few minutes later, they all stood in front of a set double brass doors. Kimi had supplied Kurai with more healing magic so his wounds and strength was back to 100%. They all looked at the door, knowing Satan was inside. They each felt an overwhelming aura of intense hatred and anger coming from inside. It was flooding through their systems like a virus.

"I can feel his aura," Yoruno said with a calm expression. "He means buisness," He said as his eyes narrowed.

"You ready Levy?" Kurai asked her.

Levy nodded and gave a look of determination. "Hai, nii-chan," She shapeshifted into a katana and Kurai gripped her hilt.

Kimi strutted towards the door with a baseball sized orb of Tainted Light. "Let's start off this finale with a bang. Eh, boys?"

Kurai laughed as his hair turned raven black. "Well said,"

Yoruno's smirked as he took off his glasses with his eyes closed. As he opened them, his third eye presented itself as he placed his glasses in his jacket pocket. "Let's have ourselves an epic conclusion."

Kimi gave a sly smile and threw the orb at the door, blasting it to smithreens.

All three walked inside of a large throne room big enough to hold up to two thousand people with a high rise ceiling. Sitting on a throne on the other side of the room, Satan held his head in his hand as he stuffed silvery orbs that were the souls of the spirits in the tower in his mouth. His expression signified extreme boredom. "You're quite something else son of Lucifer," He stood up and smirked. "No matter how many people you come with, you'll never be able to defeat me,"

"Afraid you got that messed up," Kimi yelled. Her voice echoed across the room. "You're about to see what true Devil Slayers are made of."

Satan looked down with his eyes closed. He chuckled to himself and covered his eyes with his hand as he laughed out loud "If that's how it's going to be-" He opened his eyes and grinned. "Then come and get m-" His eyes widened as Kurai suddenly appeared in front of him and clocked him with a black flame riddled right hook strong enough to send him flying and crashing into the wall. The structure crumbled and buried him under a pile of rubble.

"Your first mistake was underestimating us," Kurai said.

Kimi's eyes widened at his move. "He just KO'd Satan," She said in disbelief.

"Afraid not," Yoruno replied. "To him, that was nothing more than a warm up."

Kurai teleported to them and watched as Satan emerged from the rubble. His aura intensified to where everything around him caught fire.

Satan's eyes turned blood red and his teeth became shark like complimented with a feral smile. "You should've gave up while you still remained a peace of mind. His hands erupted into flames. "Now that I'm angry, enjoy your last moments of bliss."

Yoruno threw out a talisman and held out his hand. "**Come to my beck and call, Cannon Soldier."**

A robotic creature with a purple exterior, three blinking dots for eyes, cannons for hands and another set of cannons on his shoulders appeared out of thin air. He focused his cannons on Satan and a whirring sound came out as he charged up.

Yoruno held out his hand and waved it to the side. "Wipe him out without a trace," He ordered.

The being blinked three times and pointed his hand cannons straight at Satan. Just before he could fire, Satan snapped his fingers and made a pillar of fire engulf the entity, reducing it to nothing but ash and sparks.

All three of them stuttered in immense shock at how something that strong could be easily taken out.

"Bastard," Kurai regained his composure and tilted his head back. He swished it forward and opened his mouth, releasing a torrent of black flames that steadily flew rampant towards the Kishin. Kimi waved her arms and waves of tainted light that sped towards Satan and combined, creating a more destructive force that hit him dead on and engulfed him in flames.

Kurai and Kimi high fived thinking they severely injured him, but that was short lived as Satan walked out from the flames unscathed. He clapped once every few seconds and laughed. "Now that was entertainment," His eyes turned feral and blood thirsty. "Now it's my turn."

Yoruno pulled out another talisman. "**Appear to my side, Amazoness Chain Master and Swords Woman."**

Two women with tanned skin, wild hair, and tribal clothing appeared. One carried a long chain with a sickle on both ends, and another holding a large tribal sword.

"Chain Master, bind him," Yoruno called out.

The woman with the chain nodded. "As you wish, master," She threw her chain and it wrapped around Satan's left arm. "What?" He said as he tried to yank it free. His other hand was binded and tied as well. The same went for both of his legs.

"Swords Master, finish him."

The swords woman bowed. "Your wish is my command master,"

Kurai smirked and sprinted towards the swords woman with Levy high above his shoulders.

Kimi approached Yoruno and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So you like it when girls refer to you as master?" She teased in a seductive tone.

"This isn't the time to joke," Yoruno responded.

Kurai and the amazon ran towards Satan with their swords ready to kill. The one holding onto the chains binding him pulled on tight and made sure Satan wasn't going anywhere.

Just as Kurai and the swords woman ran into Satan's vicinty, several advanced magic rings appeared on each side of the two and immediately detonated, engulfing them in a flash explosion that shook the entire room. Yoruno and Kimi covered their eyes as debris flew everywhere.

"Kurai-kun!" Kimi yelled as she saw her friend engulfed in the explosion.

Kurai went flying from the explosion and landed in a thud near the both of them. If he wasn't fire orientated, his injuries would've been a lot more severe.

"Damn, he's strong." Kurai seethed. Levy returned to human form and kneeled next to him. "Are you okay?"

Although he was lucky to survive, Yoruno's summoned Amazon wasn't as lucky as there were no trace of her left, leaving only the chain one.

From across the room, Satan was wrapped completely in chains. "Let's do something about these chains," Yoruno's chain master was suddenly engulfed in a tower of flames, reducing her to ash.

Yoruno gritted his teeth seeing one of his own fall. Dam-" He stopped midway as something pierced through him and caused him to huddle over clutching his stomach. Kimi kneeled next to him ready to heal him. "Yoruno-kun, I'll hel-" She too was interrupted as something blasted her in her shoulder. Whatever it was caused her immense pain as she fell over screaming.

Kurai held onto Levy and shielded her with his back to Satan, taking a barrage of energy blasts that hit him square in his back. Each hit felt like someone hammering a large nail through his flesh.

Satan held out both of his hands and positioned them so that they mimicked guns. As his elbows raided up, energy blasts shot out of his fingers and hit them all one at a time, or at rapid fire. As he continued blasting them all one at once he kept laughing maliciously at their pain and suffering. They were too busy protecting themselves in order to retaliate, which made it all better for him.

"THIS IS WHERE IT GETS FUN!" He yelled as he continued blasting them mercilessly.

* * *

Kiria flew to Erika at sonic speed with her light spear out. Erika wave her right hand and barrier formed around her. Kiria's spear tip intercepted the barrier and was stopped dead in her tracks.

"Damn," She was suddenly struck in the back by several bolts of electricity and started to plummet screaming in immense pain.

"I'm getting so bored with this," She yawned. She turned towardsthe others who were close to the nape of the chain demons. She smirked as she held out her hand. "I think I'll have some fun with these weaklings," She felt a sudden presence coming from behind her and turned to see several arrows of light fly towards her.

She held out a hand and a barrier blocking her appeared, protecting her from the arrows. "You still want to fight?"

Kiria, who was immersed in light sped towards her and held out her hand. From behind, several more arrows made of light appeared behind her. "Divine Strikers," They all flew and sped towards Erika, who disappeared before she was turned into swiss cheese. The arrows stuck the chain demons and missed several of the others, barely.

"Kiria-chan, watch where you're shooting those things," Kayna yelled as Souji maneuvered so that he and the others missed.

"Sorry," Kiria yelled

Ayami continued to climb when an arrow struck her in the shoulder. "Shit," She hissed as she yanked it out and tossed it, her skin began to stitch itself back. "Hurry this up Kiria," She ordered.

Several arrows struck Nariko and they bounced off her solid gold body. "Show some pride as a Devil Slayer," She encouraged.

Kiria flew at level with Erika and blasted a beam of light, which was intercepted by a blast of electricity via Erika.

"I'm impressed, no one was able to last this long with me," She disappeared and reappeared behind Kiria. She hand jabbed her several times in the back sending bolts of electricity through her body. She reappeared in front of Kiria and prepared for a front body strike. To her surprise, Kiria gripped her arm and focused her light through the palm of her hand, burning Erika's skin and causing her to scream in pain. Kiria threw her over her shoulder and struck her in the gut, sending her free falling at an incredible speed.

Regardless, Erika extended her wings and regained her balance. She leered at Kiria. "You bitch," She screamed as she bursted in electricity. Kiria washed herself in light and they both clashed, sending a shockwave that caused the others to hang on to keep from being blown away.

"Both their energies are clashing," Mizuko said in awe.

"That's incredible," Souji added.

Both beauties clashed several times each immeresed in energy. They both heaved from exhaustion, the both of them were bruised from striking one another.

"What's the point of fighting?" Erika asked as she sent a wave of lightning. Kiria flew up and dodged several of them. "You're only delaying the inevitable," She said.

Kiria focused her light and extended her hand. He light sped towards Erika and struck her. She blocked and suffered minimal damage.

"Because I have something worth fighting for," Kiria said exhausted.

Erika smirked. "You mean your boyfriend?" Erika laughed. "That's so pathetic," She gave Kiria a dark look. "As we speak, Father is killing him as we speak. Knowing my father, he's going to die a slow, painful death."

That comment infuriated Kiria and she raised her hands. She pointed her left hand forward and bended her right arm back. "Sacred Arrow," A spear of light appeared in comparison to an arrow and she shot it at Erika. The spear flew towards her ready to impale her. Erika sent a bolt of lightning that clashed with the arrow and caused a flash bang bright enough to cause Kiria to cover her eyes. She was unaware that Erika teleported right in front of her.

Erika placed her hands on her abdomen and sent several jolts of electricity that completely paralyzed Kiria. sending her plummeting and disappearing from view.

"Kiria!" Mizuko yelled.

Erika watched Kiria fall to her death and turned to everyone as they reached the nape of the chain demons. She readied her hands with electricity ready to end them. "Get ready for this shocking finale," She grinned.

Mizuko pulled out a flask from her kimono and spilled the water from it. She held out her hands and pointed them at Erika. "**Water Bullets!"**

The drops of water sped towards Erika like projectiles and evaporated as she too held out her hand.

"Damn it," Mizuko gritted.

"It's time to end you weaklings once and for all," Erika held her hand back and focused her electricity. "May the seven sins subject you to eternal torment and suffering," She chanted.

"SQUAA! I don't like the sound of that," Souji objected.

"Devour the seven sins, tear away the seven gods." Dark clouds formed around the sky and flashed of electricity as lightning bolts came raining down.

"Where did these clouds come from?" Miko asked.

"This energy...what kind of magic is this?" Kayna said.

Ayami reached the neck of her chain demon and looked. "It looks like some kind of forbidden spell."

Nariko shuddered. Despite being a monster, she still had a lion's instinct and wasn't too fond of thunder. "What are we going to do?"

She made a circular hand signal with both of her hands and created an X with her arms. "Drown them in their tears and cast away their souls to the darkest depths of hell. I cast...Pando-"

"EAT THIS IN HELL!"

Erika was suddenly struck from behind by a flying flash of light and went soaring along with it.

The flash of light stopped and revealed Kiria, who was glowing like a star.

"DO IT NOW!" Kiria ordered.

Souji dropped everyone to a nearby chain and landed on his own. "Here goes nothing," He scratched the neck with all his claws. The moment it broke, the chain dissolved and disintergrated. "Yes," He said.

"Muf-kun," Miko ordered. "Lets go," Muffy barked on Miko's shoulder and turned into a chainsaw. Miko sliced the chain demon's neck, completely destroying it. She grew a pair of devil wings before she could plummet.

Mizuko poured out the rest of her water and waved her hand. "**Water Guillotine,"** The water thinned and sliced the chain's neck off. Souji flew near her and she mounted him on his back.

"Take this, bastard!" Kayna transformed into the four armed demon from before and punched the neck with his joined hands. Before he could fall, he returned to human form and replaced his hands with raven black wings.

Nariko snarled and slashed at her chain until it was nothing but disintergrated ash. She returned to human form and was grabbed by Souji.

"This is what it means to be council president," Ayami said as she punched the chain's neck, taking it out in one hit. She jumped to another one and punched it till it disintergrated.

Kiria summoned two of her light spears. One in each hand, and chucked it. They clashed and completely burned the entire demon's neck off.

"Kiri-nee," Miko waved at her. "Thank goodness you did that."

Kiria smiled and took a deep breath. Her fight with Erika did a number on her. Her dress was splotched with dirt and ripped in a few places. She was panting heavily as the light around her diminished.

"Man, I'm tired." Kiria panted.

"You whore," Kiria turned and saw Erika scowling at her from afar. Her body immersed in electricity. "I'm the daughter of Satan," She reminded Kiria.

"I won't lose to the likes of yo-" She stopped mid sentence and started to plummet. Kiria, who moved at the speed of light, appeared behind her and neck chopped her unconcious.

She watched as Erika plummeted and disappeared.

"Glad that's over," Kiria sighed.

She turned as everyone finished destroying the chains. "How do you think those three are doing?" She asked.

Nariko nodded. "Knowing them, they're most likely making Satan beg for their mercy."

* * *

Satan ceased his assault and saw as all three were lying on the ground in defeat. Yoruno and Kimi were lying on their stomachs groaning in pain from being hit at least more than a hundred times. Kurai, who kept shielding Levy remained huddled on his knees to keep protecting her.

"Levy, are you okay?" Kurai gritted as he stared down at her.

Levy looked up at him with tear filled eyes and nodded. "Nii-chan, you'e hurt," She said. "You took too many of those blasts."

"I'm fine," He said to her in vain. He cocked his head and saw his friends lying face down. "How about you guys?"

Yoruno puched himself up a bit and fisted the ground. "He's too strong."

Kimi attempted to stand up, but couldn't and slumped back face down. "I don't even have the strength to move."

Satan grinned at all three of them. "I'm actually impressed," He got their attention and chuckled. "You were able to actually last this long, and remain flesh and bones," To everyone's surprise, he bowed to them. "Allow me to commend you for your hard work, by making your deaths quick and painless."

He waved his arms, and a fire ball the size of truck appeared over the four of them.

"Thank you for the enjoyable festival. Now it's time for yours to end!" Satan laughed as he prepared himself to wipe them out.

Kurai looked at Levy and smirked as he hugged her tight. "Yoruno, Kimi, Levy, thank you for helping me this far."

Kimi pushed herself and smiled. "Don't mention it, Kurai-kun."

Yoruno grinned and pushed the rim of his glasses. "I always knew you'd be the death of me."

Levy hugged Kurai's chest and cried. "Nii-chan, I love you."

"ANNIHILATE!" Satan yelled. His fireball crashed down on them and engulfed them in a fiery explosion, the magnitude of which was hot enough to be felt for miles. The heat gradually decreased leaving a crater that held Kurai and Levy, Yoruno, and Kimi.

Satan stared at them with wide eyes and growled. "No, that's impossible. How in the hell are you still alive?"

Kurai, who still shielded Levy from the attack, opened and blinked his eyes a few time, as if he had no idea he was still kicking.

Yoruno had gained a little bit of strength and managed to stand. He looked towards his hands wondering if he was still flesh. "We're alive?"

Kurai helped Kimi on her feet. "How?" She asked.

"My my, you've made quite a racket for a festival," A sphere of light appeared in the middle of the room and materialized taking the form of a man with long flowing blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing golden armor.

Kurai recognized the man and held a look of surprise. "Michael-sama?"

Satan scoffed at the sight of the man. "Damn Angel."

Michael turned the four and joined his hands together like a prayer. "You three have performed tremendously, now you must recover and replenish."

A golden aura surrounded everyone and felt their strength returning.

Kimi smiled in bliss. "Wow, my wounds are leaving."

Yoruno took a deep breath. "I could feel my strength and magic recover."

"This is Michael-sama's healing magic," Kurai explained as Levy climbed his shoulder and rested her head on his.

"It feels nice," Levy added.

Satan growled as Michael smiled at him. "You've tortured these young kids far enough. Now you will face someone who actually has a better chance," Michael said to him in a soft tone.

"You're going to fight me?" Satan asked as he right hand ablazed. "You're nowhere on the same level as m-"

Before anyone could blink, Satan was blasted and slammed to the wall by an extremely blinding, powerful beam of light that caused a blinding explosion that caught everyone by surprise. Kimi and Yoruno's eyes were wide as Kurai shielded Levy from the debris flying towards them.

The dust blew off to reveal Satan, whose back was against a wall. The blast was so strong that the floor in its path crumbled and caved in. Satan regained his footing and stared in shock at Michael who retained a smile. "Such power."

Michael gestured Satan stand. "Stand up Satan-sama. Until you admit defeat, I won't allow rest."

That statement drove Sata to anger as he erupted to flames. "How dare you," Satan grew a pair of leather wings and flew at Michael. All the fire around Satan compacted into his right hand as he readied to punch Michael. "Take this you winged freak!"

Michael sighed. "My my," Suddenly, several golden Angel wings emerged from his back and glowed at an eye melting degree. "I guess it's time to inflict the Lord's will."

"Damn you," Satna yelled.

Michael held up both of his fingers and pointed them at Satan. "Repent," From his finger, a golden beam of light as powerful as a cannon shot out of his wings and struck Satan dead on, covering him in light and severely injuring him as he flew back.

"I've never seen an Angel do that," Kimi said as she shielded her eyes so they wouldn't burn. "What is this guy?"

Kurai watched their battle with awe. "Michael-sama is the leader of the Archangels, a group of angels selected at birth to be trained and raised as warriors. Not to mention those golden wings set him off different, something more powerful."

"What do you mean?" Yoruno asked.

Kurai gulped. "He is a member of the highest order of Angels second to God. He was also born from the Christian God's very own flesh and blood. All demons fear him, while all angels respect him. He's what's known as a Seraph."

* * *

**Quick Monster Fact:**

**A Seraph is the highest title an Angel can take, being granted as such by God himself, which has proven to be extremely difficult. They are distinguished from other Angels for their multiple golden feather wings rumored to be able to cast away every and all darkness with a single flap. Much like the seven Kishins, there is a council of Seraphs who maintain balance and peace among the world. **

* * *

"He's that strong?" Kimi asked.

"We couldn't even make Satan budge, even with our most powerful hits," Yoruno pointed to Michael. "That guy just made him flew without even breaking a sweat."

Michael turned to them with his unique smile and bowed to them. "I thank you for the compliments."

Without warning, Satan appeared behind him with an enlarged fireball in his hands. "You're wide open, fucker!"

"My my, what a vulgar mouth you have," Michael snapped his fingers and caused the fireball to disappear, shocking Satan. Michael suddenly appeared in front of him and punched him in the mouth, sending him flying and skidding across the ground.

Levy's eye sparkled as she clapped. "He's stronger than daddy," She told Kurai.

"Even father wouldn't want to tangle with him," Kurai told her.

"What bothers me is that he attacks with a smile on his face," Yoruno added.

Kimi held a look of slight fear. "If you ask me, that's kind of creepy."

Satan lied there on the ground, his body twitching in what looked like mere defeat.

"You just defeated Satan," Kimi shook Michael's hand. "Thank you so much, Michael-sama."

Michael looked to Satan, and to everyone's surprise lost his smile as he narrowed his eyes. "He's not defeated yet."

"After all that, he's still kicking?" Kurai asked.

"Satan is like a predator, he doesn't go down easy without a fight. Forgive me, but I'll be taking my leave."

"You can't," Kurai objected.

"You're the only one strong enough to take that bastard out," Kimi reminded him.

Michael went back to smiling and touched each of their foreheads. Their bodies became immersed in a golden aura that held a warm, calming effect, as if it was made from pure bliss.

"What is this?" Yoruno examined himself. "My magic is returning."

"Divine Protection," Michael said.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"A spell that wards off evil, as well as boosts your strength on par with father's," Michael said to them.

"You mean...this stuff gives us strength that matches even Gods?" Kimi asked.

"That's what I said," Michael replied.

"Hold on, Kurai and I are demons, and Kimi is a fallen. Will this actually work on us?"

Kurai looked towards his right arm and wondered if it was casting something that allowed them to use it.

As if he could read his mind, Michael shook his head. "My son's arm is irrelevent. This power could only be used by those who follow the light, even if they were born in or cast to the darkness. You four possess hearts that rival mine, a drive to protect those you care about. Even if Satan is stronger than you, only those with the biggest ideaology will win." He bowed to each of them. "And with that, I take my leave," He disappeared and left behind golden feathers that rained down.

Even if he was gone, Levy waved and yelled hoping he would hear her. "Bye bye Mikey-sama!"

Yoruno, Kurai, and Kimi stared at one another and nodded in agreement. They felt good as new and ready to kick ass, specifically Satan's ass.

From the crater, Satan crawled out laughing maniacally. "Michael always was a cocky bastard, leaving in the middle of a fight." His grin turned into a scowl. "Now I'm pissed!" He turned towards his opponents and went back to grinning. "So in order to let out this anger, I'll need to do some killing to ease my stress."

Kimi smirked and readied a ball of Tainted Light. "You really think you can defeat us, when you can barely stand on your own feet?"

Yoruno held a look of satisfaction as he cracked his knuckles. "I guess Lucifer-sama isn't the only one with pride."

"You three weakilings must have some kind of death wish," His eyes grew maniacal with every passing second. "Do you really think you can take on a demon of my power?"

Kurai grinned as he held out both of his arms. Levy disappeared and shapeshifted into a pair of gloves with claws coming out of the knuckle guard. "I think it's about time we live up to Kimi's earlier statement, and show you what true devil slayers are made of."

* * *

**Chapter 8, done and done.**

**Now most of you who like this story and wish for regular updates, I'm currently balancing this one along with my new Highschool DXD storie featuring your favorite demon: Demon of the Black Dragon.**

**I'm juggling that around, so all of you, bare with me.**

**To some, if not most of you, noticed that Yoruno's summons were monsters used in Yu-Gi-Oh, you're correct. I ran out of summon ideas and I recently found a shitload of cards I owned from when I was growing up that I haven't seen in years until I recently cleaned my room. So from now on, I'll randomly pick one to another and see how I could work it in the story.**

**Follow, Like, and Review**

**Next time, with Rise of the Blue Dragon**


	9. Rise of the Blue Dragon

**Here's chapter 9, and the end of the Festival Arc**

**Lets go straight to the replies.**

**Albinounicorn: I like the sound of that and have an idea with some subtle changes. You'll understand soon.**

**Guest: You're going to have to read that to find out. I also watched the video and had no clue what was going on since I never actually watched the anime. I just downloaded Animania and plan to watch it soon.**

**ReaperXStalker: Yes, yes he does.**

**Saiyan-Styles: Thank you for the compliment.**

**With that, here's Rise of the Blue Dragon.**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire or Yu-Gi-Oh**

* * *

Kami was currently tending to the other injured Kishins, tending to them with her vast medical knowledge and healing magic.

She was wrapping Mammon's head with bandages as he grunted with every painful wrap.

"Sorry," She said to him sweetly.

Mammon waved her off. "Aye, don't worry about it lassie, I wouldn't be called a Kishin if I didn't know how to take a hit," He hissed, revealing several of his golden teeth were either missing or melted.

Kami turned to Belphegor, who was busy snoring as he lied on his back.

"Is he injured?" Kami asked.

Lucifer approached her as his wife kept him on his feet. "He's asleep, it would take more than this to wake him up."

Kami smiled and suddenly turned to the chains that were struck on the ground. "Look," She said.

Everyone concious turned and saw the chains were slowly dissolving and disappearing from view. Lucifer smirked and stared up at the sky as Kiria, Souji, Kayna and the others were flying towards them.

Souji had Mizuko, Ayami, and Miko riding his back. The moment he landed, both of them ran off and ran into their parent's arms in an embrace.

"I'm so proud of you," Lucifer said as he continued hugging his daughter.

Kami hugged Ayami while the latter kept herself from crushing her. "That's my girl," She said in appreciation.

Kayna had turned his arms into black bird wings as Nariko held onto his legs. They both landed on the roof and grouped with the others.

Kiria, however landed on the roof and immmediately lied on her back in exhaustion.

Katsumi assumed she was hurt and ran towards her with Kami. "Kiria-kun," Katsumi helped Kiria sit up and Kami washed her with her healing magic. "Thank you, Kami-san."

Kami smiled and stood up to tend to the others. Kiria looked up at the Tower of Suppritis and wondered how the others were doing.

She was surprised as Katsumi placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's fine," She assured her. "He may be an idiot like his father, but he knows how to fight for what he believes in."

Kiria blushed slightly and smiled at the tower. Knowing her true love was in there, she placed a hand on her heart and smiled looking up there.

"Yoruno-san, Kimi-senpai, Levy-chan, Kurai, please be careful."

* * *

**"Ei Aparaine celeritate per caelos," **Kimi held out her hands as a magic seal appeared under Kurai and Yoruno. They each felt their bodies become lighter and ran towards Satan. He threw several explosives at them, only to end up shocked as the both of them evaded it with relative ease.

"You damn flies are annoying!" He growled as he held up his arms.

Kurai and Yoruno appeared in front of him and sent him a barrage of punches, in Kurai's case, it was slashes via Levy.

Even with Kimi's support magic, Satan proved to be just as fast and durable as he blocked off their meelee attacks with minimal damage. He focused an explosive around himself and saw as the two jumped back to avoid the blast.

Yoruno pulled out three talismans. "**Red, Yellow, and Green Gadget, appear to my beck and call."**

Three robotic like creatures with human eyes appeared out of thin air. The three of them turned to Yoruno and kneeled in his presence. Yoruno made a hand gesture and saw as they began to glow dimly. "**Fusion Resonance**."

A mechanical behemoth with three spaces in his chest appeared out of thin air. The three gadgets levitated and placed themselves in its three hollow spots. At that moment, the robot came to life and stood up large and tall towering over Satan. He merely stood there, awaiting Yoruno's orders.

Kurai stared up at the giant and produced a wide grin "That's what I'm talking about," He snapped his fingers and caused several dark black tendrils to erupt and ensnare Satan to the ground. Satan struggled only for the tendrils to wrap tighter. "You little shit, let me go."

Do it now!" Kimi yelled.

Yoruno pointed at Satan. "Crush his body till there's nothing left."

The gears in its chest whirred and spinned on command and made it raise it's right fist, he surled it and the others watched as Satan was buried under his fist.

Yoruno and Kurai high fived thinking they ended it, only to fly back as the fist suddenly exploded sending shrapnel everywhere and destroying the giant.

"He survived that?" Yoruno looked up and suddenly felt as the temperature increased rapidly.

Satan's eyes were filled with immense anger as he suddenly bursted into intense hot flames that turned everything around him into ashes. "You damn brats, have gotten in my way long enough. Now it's time to exterminate you until there's nothing left!"

"Father," Satan and everyone turned towards the entrance, only to see Satan's daughter in her worst state. Her hair was undone letting it flow freely as it was caked in dirt, along with her dress, which held torn edges and rips along the skirt. She looked incredibly exhausted and was clutching the door for balance.

"Erika," Satan growled. "Aren't you supposed to be guarding the chains?"

Erika gulped and looked down. Her lips quivered before she found the will to speak. "The Angel who harmed you got the better of me, and her friends destroyed the chains. Forgive me," She said hoping he would spare her.

Kurai's eyes widened when she had mentioned the Angel. "Kiria won?"

"And that means the other's destroyed the chains," Kimi cheered.

Satan's teeth grinded and several veins made themselves present. "How dare you show your face to me after faliure! You Bitch!" He sent a rapid moving fire ball that stream lined straight for Erika, who cowered preparing for the worst. After a minute, she realized she wasn't harmed at all and looked to see Kurai standing in front of her. By the looks of it, he protected her from the blast. "Kurai-san," She said.

"What?" Satan growled at his actions.

"I could never respect someone who would raise a fist at his own child out of rage. Now I see your true form," Kurai scowled at him. "As nothing more than a bastard."

Unbeknowest to him, Erika blushed slightly behid him.

"Nobody talks to me like that," Satan held his hand back and it bursted into flames. "And lives to talk about it."

His eyes widened as Kurai appeared in front of him with his fists ablazed in blue flames. "Now I'm going to show you the power of a Devil Slayer," Using Levy, he stabbed Satan with an uppercut in his gut causing the latter to cough up blood. He followed with several barrages of slashes all on his chest and face.

"You little fucker!" Satan raised his foot and landed a good uppercut kick to Kurai's chin, only for him to balance on his hands and strike him with a sideway kick riddled in blue flames.

"Your just as weak as your father," Satan gripped Kurai's face and lit his hand up preparing to detonate him. Suddenly he was blasted back and slammed to the ceiling as Kurai sent a blast of blue fire.

Kurai teleported back to the others as Satan started to plummet back to the ground.

Kurai kneeled on the ground with a discomforted look on his face. Using all of those flames on Satan wore him of most of his energy. Looking around the tower at the wandering souls, he looked down and gulped. "Forgive me," Kurai opened his mouth and several souls from with the tower were vaccuumed into his mouth, restoring his strength. Standing up, he turned back to Kimi and Yoruno. "Hit him with everything you got!"

Yoruno pulled out three of his talismans. "**Green, Yellow, and Black Ojamas, appear to my beck and call."**

Three gremlin like creatures appeared levitating in the air. One was greened skin with one eye and a long tongue, the other was yellow with antenna like eyeballs, and the third was black skinned and portly. What all three had in common was the fact they were wearing red skimpy men swimming underwear.

The three goblins turned to Yoruno and bowed while in the air.

"How may," The yellow one started.

"-we serve you," The green one continued.

"Master?" The black one finished.

Kimi's sweatdropped at the sight of the creatures. "I think you made a mistake, Yoruno-kun."

"What the hell are those things?" Erika asked.

The yellow one pointed at the two "Girls! Pretty girls, with humongous boobs!" The three turned to the two beauties and attempted to jump at them only for Yoruno to grab them by the heads. "You are not to lust after them, do you understand?"

"Theri pevertedness rivals Kayna," Kurai commented.

The three struggled under his grip and submitted. "Yes, master."

"Cast the Delta Hurricane and finish Satan," He ordered them.

The three formed a triangle formation and held out their hands.

"As." Yellow said

"You." Black continued

"Wish." Green finished..

The three formed a triangle in the air and concentrated power into the center of them and released it as an intense blast of energy that rocketed towards Satan.

Kimi slashed the air and sent several waves of light that were locked on to Satan.

"Eat on this, bastard!" Kurai opened his mouth and released a stream of blue and black fire that sped towards Satan.

Satan held a look of surprise as the three attacks hit him dead on and created an explosion that engulfed him in a blast that sent debris flying everywhere. Kimi and Erika held down their skirts from the wind as Kurai and Yoruno shielded their eyes.

Once the wind stopped, Erika looked in shock at how her father, who was lying down in a grave condition. She then stared at the three and stuttered at the power level coming from their combined attacks. "So much power," She gasped. She now understood why they had the guts to fight against him by themselves.

"They really are powerful," She said in surprise. "I now understand why that Angel girl was able to defeat me," She was suddenly surprised as Kurai stood in front of her.

"Get behind me!" Kurai yelled to Yoruno and Kimi. They did as told and stood behind him with Erika between them as the room was suddenly engulfed and covered in black flames that covered everything.

Kurai held out his hands and kept the fire away from him and his friends. But he strained as it proved to be too much for him to handle. Despite that, he maintained his focus. "Where did all these flames come from?" He turned to the only person other than him who could produce black flames. At the sight his eyes widened in fear. "It..can't be,"

Yoruno and Kimi looked only to step back from shock. "Is that?"

"Father," Erika quivered.

Standing there was Satan in his true demonic form. He was tall enough to reach the ceiling and towered over all of them. From far away, he looked like any other devil. But up close, he was a true sight to behold. His skin was as red as the fire that seemed to have replaced his eyes. The two large horns jutting out from his forehead looked like he could make a shish-kabob out of twenty humans. All around him, flames as black as night seemed to dance around his body.

"To think, you mere flies forced me to take on my true demonic state," He looked at his giant leathery hand and clenched it. "I underestimated you three from the start. You've shown power the likes of which I've never seen." He looked down at them and laughed. "Once I kill you all, I'll make sure not to act so arrogant in my next fight."

Kurai and Kimi's wings emerged out and they both flew with their magic ready to attack.

"You're going to have to cross a bloody road before that happens," Kurai yelled as his fist was covered in flames.

Satan smirked and smacked them away as if they were mere flies, sending them back to the other end of the tower.

"You're not going to defeat him if he's in his true form," Erika warned him. "Once he transforms seriously, blood has to be shed,"

Levy returned to human form and cowered behind Kurai's leg. "Nii-chan, I'm scared."

Kurai couldn't blame her. His whole body was trembling at Satan's mere glare. His very core was shaken to where he was trembling. "Yeah, I'm scared too Levy. In fact when this is over, I think I'm going to throw up. But right now, we have jobs as Devil Slayers, to purge malevolent forces."

Kimi's look of fear fashioned into a smirk. "Said like a true leader," She said as she stood in front of him.

Yoruno pushed the rim of his glasses and pulled out a talisman. "I guess it's time to get serious."

Satan raised his hands and summoned an orb between them that hummed with power. "I guess I'm no longer the one feeling cocky."

"Can you guys shield me for exactly two minutes?" Kurai said.

"What are you going to do?" Kimi asked concerned.

"I'm going to end this bastard once and for all," Kurai answered.

"Okay, just don't do something stupid." Yoruno added.

"Perish Lucifer's pawns!" Satan released the sphere and sent a blast heading there way.

Erika stepped back and cowered behind the entrance.

Kimi sent a blast of light that hit Satan's attack head on and demolished it. "Do it, Kurai-kun."

Kurai took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. "200 percent power!" Both of Kurai's arms erupted into blue flames. Kimi caught on to his plan and turned to him. Before she could stop him, Yoruno placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let him do what he needs to do."

Kimi looked back to Kurai and nodded. "Be careful, idiot."

"500 percent power," Kurai's entire body erupted into flames.

Satan scowled at the blue flamed demon and readied his power. "Oh no you don't you little bastard." He was suddenly hit in the face by a barrage of explosives as Kimi waved her arms back and forth with her wings front and center.

Satan blacked with his enlarged arms and readied to crush her. "You think, that's supposed to hurt?"

"No, but this is," He turned as he was suddenly stumbling back from being punched by something large. "What?"

Standing in front of him was a large statue like being reaching up to his height. With strong rugged shoulders and a firm exterior completely composed of earth. Despite its large body, it had a small red head. Satanding on its shoulders smirking was Yoruno. "Elemental Hero Clayman, entertain."

"As you wish," The Clayman struck Satan in the gut and sent him flying back.

"1,500 percent," Kurai gritted. His blue flames wrapped around his body like a dome.

"Why you little," Satan slashed at the behemoth and shattered it. Yoruno jumped out and pulled out three other talismans. "**Three summon sacrifice for ultimate summoning. Fiend's Mirror appear to my beck and call."**

A demonic ornamented mirror appeared in Yoruno's hand.

"No matter what you call out," Satan swiped his hand and released a torrent of flames. "You'll never take me out!"

Yoruno smirked and held out the mirror. "I won't be the one who takes you out," The mirror absorbed the attack. He flipped it over and the black flames released from the mirror much like a cannon, striking Satan and sending him on his back.

"That's it Yoruno-kun," Kimi cheered as he approached her and they high fived. Kimi looked behind him and he turned around only to see a torrent of flames head towards them.

"Quick, summon something!" Kimi yelled.

"I'm not going to make it!" Yoruno yelled back.

"5,000 percent power!" Kurai yelled. At this point, he disappeared within his own flames.

Kimi and Yoruno shielded themselves, only to remain unharmed as the flames passed by them without hitting them. They opened their eyes and saw that they were protected by a golden aura like shield.

"Michael-sama's divine protection," Kimi realized.

"It casts away all evil," Yoruno looked towards the dome of blue flames that covvered Kurai.

"_Is it the protection that's keeping his body intact?" _Yoruno asked himself.

From inside the flames, Kurai's voice rang out. "You guys might want to get behind me, things are about to get really hot."

Without hesitation they moved behind him and near the entrance along with Eriak as the flames around Kurai dispersed.

Thinking his magic failed, Satan laughed cruelly towards him. "Is that the best your arm could do? Was that it?"

To his surprise, Kurai smirked and his voice rang out. "10,000 PERCENT POWER!"

At those very last words, an extremely powerful, destructive tidal wave of blue flames shot out of his mouth like a very powerful space cannon.

Satan cupped his hands together for a final counterattack. "I refuse to lose! I'll cast my ultimate attack, and wipe you all from existence!"

His hands lit up, but nothing came out. "What the fuck?"

He looked towards the oncoming flames and realized he was out of time. All those attacks from his friends drained him of his energy, and his attack needed time to charge. "I'm not going to make it," He covered his face as the blue flames completely covered him, burning him like nothing he's ever felt before. "_So much power. Lucifer you son of a bitch_," He looked hoping to see Kurai, but the only thing he could see was blue. "_To think this is the child you raised."_

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That was the only thing that could be heard from within the flames. Kurai released another dose as he continued and its power of destruction amplified, creating a hole through the wall of the tower and continuing on for miles.

* * *

From outside, several monsters looked up at the blue flames shooting out of the tower and cheered, for they belived it to be fireworks or a grand finale.

From the rooftop holding the Kishins as well as the Harmony members, they looked towards the flames and shielded their eyes from the glare.

"Blue flames? It's got to be Kurai-senpai." Mizuko said.

"It's still going a long distance," Souji pointed out.

"I knew Kurai-sama could do it," Nariko praised.

"I think he's going overboard though," Kayna added.

The entire Kage clan as well as Kami and Ayami stared up at the flames with a smile on their faces.

"Nii-san," Miko said.

Kami wiped a tear of joy. "He's incredible."

Asmodeous stood up flickering between genders and supported him/herself up on Lucifer's shoulders. "I now understand why you chose him to be a demon slayer," That comment recieved an immediate punch from Lucifer, instantly knocking him/her out.

Lucifer grinned as he turned to his wife who was glaring daggers at him. "A demon slayer?" She said as her eyebrow twitched.

Calin lied on his back at the roof where he was defeated earlier. Kurai's blue flames appeared over him and he watched it with a neutral face. Knowing that attack was powerful enough that not even his ex-father could handle it, he grinned at the flames, knowing Kurai had won.

Kiria stood at the edge of the roof staring up at the flames. A tint of red painted her cheeks as she felt her heartbeat. "You really are amazing," She said. Inside, she prayed her voice would reach him. At that moment, the flames disappeared, only to be followed by a loud cheering and applause.

* * *

Kurai's flames extinguished and he was left there panting rapidly. Right as the fire diminished, he felt Michael's Divine Protection wear off at that moment. He already felt his strength fading incredibly fast to where it was a miracle that he could even stand.

Yoruno's mouth hung open and he stuttered at the display of power that was shown to him before his very eyes.

Kimi held a soft smile, relieved that Kurai was okay even after using that much of his flames.

Levy was crying tears of joy and sniffled that it was finally over.

Erika was in the biggest state of shock. Like Yoruno, she was amazed at the power that he really possessed. "His flames shoot out like a blue dragon," She commented.

On the other end of the tower, Satan lied amongst the rubble that fell to him as Kurai's flames passed through him. He was forced back into his human form and was laid on his back. His mouth was agape and he was twitching, His clothes were tattered and burned and a few chunks of his hair was gone.

Kurai fell on his knees and kept himself up with his hands. Even so, he possessed no more strength as his hands trembled. "It's finally over," He slumped on the ground exhausted.

"Nii-chan!"

Levy rushed towards him and nudged his head for any signs of life. Yoruno helped him on his back and Kimi immediately washed him with her healing.

"Thank you, Kimi." He whispered. His eyes closed as he passed out.

"Nii-chan," Levy whimpered.

"He's fine," Kimi encouraged. "Michael-sama's Protection magic kept his body intact."

"But at the same time it drained his relative strength. He's just exhausted," Yoruno added.

"Nya nya," Levy said relieved as she hugged his head.

Erika watched them for a minute. "_I've heard of the rumors, but to think he was this powerful. He deserves the title of Kishin, not to mention_-" She looked towards the gaping hole that he had caused. "_He really went overboard_," With that said, she left them to search for Calin.

Yoruno and Kimi helped Kurai to his feet as he slowly gained conciousness. The moment Kurai's eyes opened, he felt the tower shake and saw the roof start to crumble. He looked towards the defeated Satan and realized his defeat was causing the tower he summoned to collapse. "We need to get the fuck out of here," He suggested.

"I second that," Yoruno added.

"On it," Kimi's wings emerged as she grabbed the two by their collars. Kurai grabbed onto Levy as they made their way to the gaping hole for escape.

Kurai looked back at Satan and scowled looking at him. "Whatever you get is too good for you," He said to him.

The ceiling collapsed and several slabs of rubble toppled over Satan, hiding his body from view.

The four landed on the rooftop and Kurai jumped down with Levy on his neck, only to end up kneeling from faint exhaustion. "Damn, I guess I don't have all my strength," He groaned as he attempted to stand up.

Before he knew it, he was bumrushed by both of his sisters as they hugged him. For once, Ayami held back and gave him a regular hug. Kurai tensed up and then relaxed as he hugged them back. "I'm glad you're okay," He said to the both of them. Ayami hugged Levy smushing her between her chest. "Thank you for protecting your big brother,"

Kurai took back Levy. "Nee-san, your suffocating her."

He was greeted by his parents as the Harmony members ganged up on Yoruno and Kimi congratulating them. Nariko was fawning over their victory praising them.

Kurai looked to Kiria, who was staring back at him, and seperated from his sisters and walked towards her. The moment they were extremely close, she immediately hugged him and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, mentally not wanting to let go. "Don't ever make me worry like that again," She sobbed into his chest, earning a soft smile from him as he hugged her back just as tightly. "I'm glad you're okay too," He replied back. Kiria looked up at him and gave him a teary eyed smile. "I knew you would keep your promise," She stood on her tip toes and whispered. "I love you," following by kissing him on the lips, surprising him and resulting in both blushing madly. Kurai slowed down and kissed back, turning it into something more passionate that both of them didn't want to end.

What they didn't realize was that the eclipse was slowly passing, and the sun was starting to rise up. It wasn't until the bell signifying the dawn hour caught them by surprise and made them seperate. "I guess the festival is over," They looked down as several monsters returned to their human form, and several dim radiant lights appearing everywhere took the form of humans.

Kiria turned to the collapsed tower. "How are we going to explain-" She stopped as he realized the tower, along with its ruins were gone.

"When did that happen?" She asked.

"The eclipse resets any and all damages that monsters have caused all around during the night," Kurai explained. "Master was really specific when it came to hiding."

"What about Satan?" Kiria asked.

"I talked about it with father, he assured he's going to make Satan suffer," Kurai sternly said.

Kiria hugged his waist. "Whatever he gets is too good for him."

"I said the exact same thing," Kurai mentioned. He turned to Kiria and grasped her hand. "Next week, I'm going to taking you on an amazing date."

Kiria turned to him with a blushing smile and nodded.

Kurai turned and was hugged by both of his parents. "We're really proud of you," His mother told him.

"In the matter of hours, you have truly exceeded my expectations. This is the most proud of I'ver ever been of you, my boy." Lucifer bowed to him.

"Thank you father, mother," Kurai said as he hugged them back, relieved that they were alright.

Katsumi seperated herself and turned to the both of them. "Now then," Out of thin air, a large wooden paddle with several holes on it appeared in her hand. "What's this I hear about you becoming a demon killing mercenary?" She said towards both her son and husband with a sickly sweet smile.

* * *

Lucifer, along with three beastly demonic subordiantes carrying large axes walked across the plains of black volcanic ash as the sound of tortured induced yelling rang throughout the area. Where they were, fire grew rampant everywhere. And several people were forced into slave like labor as winged demons belittled and whipped them mercilessly. In the center, Satan in his human form, walked with them wearing a straight jacket that kept his arms restrained. His feet were shackled to the arms of all three of the large brutes.

"Lucifer, you have to admit; what I did livened up the festival. Eh?"

Lucifer ignored him and continued on walking.

"Ignoring me, you piece of hot shit," One of the brutes raised his axe ready to strike him, until Lucifer waved them off. "Ignore him," He said to his subordinates. "Bask in the fact that you are currently above Satan in the ranks."

"Yes, Lucifer-sama." The three said in sync.

"You think by sending me to the Fields of Endless Misery will make me reflect on my actions?" Satan said as he tried to lunge towards Lucifer, only to be bound back by the chains. "I am a Kishin, I have all types of supporters that will gladly become my pawns in my escape."

"Compared to where I'm taking you, you might as well call the Fields of Endless Misery a "Heaven" in all of Hell."

Satan was confused at that statement until they suddenly stopped, one of the demons in front of him moved aside from his point of view so that he looked at a giant chasm that earned Satan a look of immense and mortal terror. "Not there," He stepped back, only to be pushed roughly by one of the demon's large and meaty hands. "Please Lucifer, you can't do this to me."

"In this place, you have no followers, only those who loathe the entire council for sentencing them to such a place, including Satan himself," Lucifer told him with a feral smile. "You will remain immortal, but that's what makes it more fun."

Lucifer himself dragged Satan to the edge of the chasm. Satan looked down at the eternal darkness and heard the horrifying sounds of twisted, distorted screams that didn't belong to humans.

"Please, Lucifer-sama, have mercy," Satan begged and pleaded.

Lucifer grabbed Satan by the neck collar of his jacket. "I warned you," He said in a low, threatening tone. "If anyone attacks my son, let alone my family," With one hand, he pushed Satan over the edge and watched as he disappeared within the eternal abyss.

"I will personally toss them into Tartarus."

* * *

Everyone had returned to school on account of the festival's end, and everything seemed to return to normal.

Everywhere the Harmony club went, people stared at them, mainly Yoruno, Kimi, and Kurai, and whispered amongst themselves.

"The news of Satan's downfall and the ones responsible are spreading like wildfire," Souji said.

Nariko smiled and hugged Yoruno's arm, the latter ignored her as he read walking. "They deserve to have all the attention after proving their strength that surpasses even a god. And now that Kurai-sama himself is a god, that makes him even stronger."

"Nariko-kun, if it wasn't for Michael-sama, we would've been as good as dead." Kimi reminded her.

"But was he the one who defeated Satan?" Nariko said like it was a technicality.

"Man, I'm exhausted." Kiria exasperated. After her fight with Erika, all she wanted to do was sleep and not think about anything else. She turned towards Kurai, who looked like he wasn't comfortable.

"Damn, mom really knows how to apply punishment," Kurai hissed as he gripped his butt from his mom's version of whipping. Even among the council of Kishins, other than Satan, everyone in his family feared her. Levy, was currently snoring atop his head. "And yet she sleeps peacefully?" He deadpanned.

"Better than Ayami-senpai breaking a majority of your bones," Kayna mentioned.

Mizuko held her stomach. "I don't want to go to another festival for a long time."

Everyone walked up to the door of the clubroom and Kurai pulled out his key. "Just because the festival was a disaster doesn't mean our jobs are over. We start back immediately," To everyone's surprise, he smirked. "And that means we start off on a new note."

He opened the door and everyone walked in, immediately shocked at the people inside.

Calin was inside with his feet on the table and lying back on the head chair. "I could get used to this," He sighed. His clothing had went from a bad boy getup, to the school uniform. His green blazer was unbuttoned and he wore a pair of white sneakers.

Kurai casually walked up to him and pushed his feet off the table. "Just because you're a demon, doesn't mean you're an animal."

Calin chuckled awkwardly. "Hai, Kurai-san," He apologized.

Everyone other than Kimi and Yoruno's mouths were agape as the both of them talked as if the festival and Royale was nothing more than a fading memory. Kiria immediately brought out a light spear and rushed to point the tip at Calin's throat. "What the hell is he doing here?"

She turned to the right and saw Erika standing there wearing the girl's uniform smiling and waving at her. "And what is she doing here?" Kurai pushed the spear down and flew his hand back as his finger burned. "Those two are our new initiates. So play nice."

Souji pointed a finger at the both of them trying to process what was going on. "Senpai?"

"Seeing as they're currently orphans, I made an executive decison to take them under our wing," Kurai said as if it was nothing.

"Did they both forget you defeated their father?" Mizuko said.

Calin scoffed. "That old bastard wasn't my father," He told them.

Erika smiled and looked down. "You're suggesting I hold any form of sympathy towards my father. I wish to diffuse that accusation and say I could care less what happens to him," She suddenly walked over to Kurai and hugged him, much to everyone's surprise and Kiria's chargin. "Now, Kurai-kun is going to take care of me."

"E-Erika-san," Kurai stuttered. He turned to Kiria, who was eminating a dark aura that put his to shame. Something told him that it was mostly directed at Erika, who unlatched herself from Kurai and shook Kiria's hand. "I know we had our differences, but let's be friends," She said with a sweet smile.

Kiria gave her own sweet smile and shook back. "Sure," She said

Nobody other than them knew they were giving each other shocking glares as they both retained their smiles.

"_Kurai is my boyfriend and mine alone."_

_"Kurai-kun will fall for me faster than you could blink."_

"Kiria-chan seems to be open to this," Mizuko said looking at the two.

"I think that's more of a discreet declaration of war," Souji said.

"Does anyone have any objections with the new recruits?" Kurai asked as he sat down on the table.

Everyone raised their hands other than Calin and Erika.

"Good, any complaints, you take with me," That stopped everyone in their tracks. They knew better than to question his judgement.

Calin walked up and wrapped an arm against Kurai's neck. "Don't worry, things are going to become interesting from here on out, I can assure you of that."

Kurai smirked and looked up to his clubmates. "Now then, let's get back to work."

* * *

**That's the end of the Festival Arc as well as chapter nine. **

**The title was just a front, he doesn't actually go dragon, but that was more of a metaphor.**

**Now Calin and Erika have joined the Devil Slayers. Kurai gained a new admirer, and Kiria gained a love rival. Relax, this ain't going to be harem fic. I find those retarded so don't get the wrong idea.**

**So the next chapter will focus on Kurai and Kiria's date. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Next time, with a Date to Remember**


	10. A Date to Remember

**Chapter 10 as well as the start of a new arc is now in motion.**

**I'll have the name of the new arc coming next chapter**

**Now, on to the replies:**

**Guest: Only Kurai can understand her, those are just what her words are, it's better than her constantly saying "nya"**

**Kuroi Rin: Thank you very much, and you'll just have to see where their rivalry takes.**

**ReaperXStalker:Thigs are definitely getting fired up.**

**Saiyan-Styles: That sounds interesting, I should've done that.**

**Albinounicorn: Thank you, I'm glad you loved it.**

**With that, here's a Date to Remember.**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

In an old abandoned building, a mysterious figure snuck through the fence as the moon illuminated his every step. His face was hidden behind a white theatre mask displaying a sinister smile. He stopped inside and walked across the rows of conveyor belts that held toys that were lost in dirt and cobwebs.

"A sickening piece of architecture, every time I see it," He muttered as he descended up the stairs. He looked towards a particular door that held a golden plaque. Etched on it was one and only one word.

_The Toymaker_

The man pushed the door open; making a large creak as he slowly opened it. He walked inside, only to face a large chair with the back facing him.

How was the festival?" A voice said. The voice rang with the sound of an emotionless man.

The man bowed at the chair and pulled out a file from his pocket. "The human race nearly met an end Toymaker-sama. Had it not been for these three."

The chair swiveled revealing the man who looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had ginger hair that was cut in flares, tossed aside from his eyes, and bangs that reach his chin. His purple eyes, gleamed in the moonlight, and stirred with a lack of emotions. He wore a blue tailcoat, gold piping and a red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck, and a black top hat decorated with a red ribbon and two black feathers. He wore short black pants, white gloves, knee high black-white striped socks, and black boots with gold buttons. Lying on his lap was a golden jack-in-the-box with a strange inscription etched on the surface.

"What three?" He asked the bowing man.

"The information is scarce, but these three attend the same boarding school. A school that was built for monsters," He told him as he kept his head down. "Through rumors, I heard that these three defeated Satan singlehandedly," As he said this, he threw the folder, which was caught by the Toymaker. The Toymaker opened it and pulled out a single picture with three people on it. The one in the middle was a woman with long raven black hair and a large chest. Her right arm was wrapped around the neck of a blond boy while her left was wrapped around a young pale boy with silver hair.

"The woman is what's called a Fallen Angel, the boy on the left is a Yasha, and the boy on the right is a Kishin. These three altogether were strong enough to overpower Satan," He told him.

The man skeptically eyed the picture of the three friends. "Satan you say? Interesting," He nodded intrigued.

"Shall I eliminate them?" The man asked.

The Toymaker nodded no. "Let them play a little while longer, enjoying the thrill of youth. But I would like for you to engage them in combat. See if they're worthy of my collection."

"As you wish," The masked man stood and walked out the door.

Once the toymaker was alone he turned the handle on the jukebox and the music started playing.

The soothing melody of "Pop Goes the Weasel" echoed across the room as the Toymaker sang in sync with his jack in the box.

_All around the bloodily road,_

_The monster chased the hunter._

_The monster stopped and opened its mouth,_

From the box, a toy clown with menacing red eyes and a wide smiled popped up and swiveled forward and backwards.

_There goes the monster._

He took his hand off the crank, but the music continued playing as if the box decided to continue on its own.

"Play time is starting now," The Toymaker said to himself

* * *

Kiria walked along with Kurai as the moon illuminated the both of them. Kiria wouldn't stop smiling as her fingers intertwined with his. She blushed looking down as she edged her body closer and closer to him to where her back was to his chest. "I really had a good time," She told him.

Kurai smirked and snaked a hand around her waist. "I never thought I'd meet a girl as wonderful as you," He kissed her cheek and nibbled on her earlobe. Kiria chuckled and pushed him playfully.

She then looked down and held a sad look. "What about Erika?" She asked disappointed.

Kurai turned her around so he could face her and hugged her. "I could never feel for her, how I feel about you."

Kiria smiled at this and kissed him. Her hands wrapped around his head and pulled him closer to her, deepening it. Soon, they broke for air and continued on walking.

Standing behind her, Kurai stopped for a split second. "Kiria, there's something I want to ask you?"

Kiria stopped and held a look of surprise. What was he going to ask her? To be his girlfriend, soulmate, bride?"

"Kurai, you can ask me anything," She said to him. She was ready to say yes for whatever he asked her.

"In that case, why did you kill me?"

Kiria held a look of grave horror as she turned around and saw a horrifying image. Kurai was sprawled across the ground. His clothes were soaked in blood and his eyes were rolled back and glassy.

Kiria looked down at herself and saw blood caked on her hands. She shook her head, refusing to believe this was happening again. "I didn't. I..I swear I didn't," She stuttered.

"I loved you," Kurai gasped as his body went slack. His eyes were void of life and his blood spread across the floor.

"No...no..no," Kiria cried with her mouth covered from his bloody hands. "Don't leave me again," She attempted to run towards him, but her body wouldn't move, while his body was being dragged away.

"Kurai, come back...Kurai?...KURAI!"

(Kiria's P.O.V)

"Kurai," I moaned as my eyes snapped open. I sat up and felt a cushioned softness that was my bed. I wiped my forehead and saw myself covered in sweat. My pajamas made it even more uncomfortable, so I stood up to go to the bathroom. That's when I realized I was asleep in my room for a while, because my clock read four a.m.

"It was all a dream," I repeated to myself as I kept splashing cold water in my face. It helped to numb the mental stress from having that same dream over and over. Since the events at the Snow Palace, I would have that dream where I could see Kurai's lifeless corpse, the corpse that I was responsible for, and I caused. Just seeing that image in my head drove me to tears as my cheeks burned. "None of that, never happened," I said trying to reaffirm myself. I knew that technically, none of that ever did happen, but I still couldn't shake off that terrifying feeling.

I took a deep breath and lied back down on my bed and rested my hands behind my head. Three days had passed since the Night of the Demon's Parade, and the Harmony club's fight with Satan. Only to find out that two of his children joined the club, and one of them has an eye for my boyfriend. I really didn't want to deal with a love rival, but I knew after my date with Kurai tonight, that would be score one for me.

* * *

Kurai, Levy, Yoruno, and Kimi were conversating in the Harmony room during their free period. Levy was resting on Kurai's head listening on them.

"Do you really think it was smart to let those two join or group," Kimi asked Kurai, whose feet were resting on the table. "Not to contradict you, but those two and our friends don't really mix."

Yoruno nodded in agreement. "Although their power is something that would prove useful in our work, their personalities don't clash with everyone else."

Kurai sat up and closed his eyes in deep thought. He then shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, what's done is done," He replied. "Calin and I go back since we were little, and it was my fault Erika-san doesn't have a home anymore, it's the least I could do for them."

"But what if they're still loyal to Satan?" Levy asked.

"What did she say?" Kimi said hearing her.

"What if they're still loyal to Satan," Kurai answered as he pointed to her. "And no they're not."

Yoruno pushed the rim of his glasses. "She does have a point though. They might be here for payback for what you did to him."

"Calin admitted he didn't care much about him. Not to mention he almost killed Erika out of rage. Just trust my gut for once and you'll see how this'll work out."

Kimi stretched and stood up from her chair. "Now let's get onto the question at hand. Where are you taking Kiria-chan on your date?"

Yoruno seemed surprise and sat up. "You and her are actually dating?"

Levy made a kissy face. "They looovee each oth-" She was interrupted as Kurai pinched her lips. "Zip it," He let go realizing only he could understand her.

"I'm just taking her out to Shido-san's sobadon. She's like family. It would make the perfect date."

"If you weren't my friend, I'd call you an idiot," Kimi scolded.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurai asked in a defensive state.

"You want to take her somewhere, that won't entitle you for free fodd. She'll assume your cheap," Kimi explained.

Kurai sighed. "Then where should I take her almighty sensei?" He asked sarcastically.

"Sukiyabashi Jiro, it's not too far from here," Yoruno suggested, earning a nod of agreement from Kimi.

Kurai stood there and stuttered. "Are you," He covered Levy's ears much to the latter's annoyance. "…Both fucked in the head?" He whispered to them. "Do you understand how expensive that place is? I don't have that kind of money," He said.

"You come from a noble family," Kimi reminded him. "Your family is loaded."

"You know how I hate asking my parents for money," He looked down in surprise as Yoruno threw a cell phone in his lap. "You better suck it up," He advised.

"Tell you what, I do this, both of you treat me to Shido's tomorrow," Kurai dared pointing a finger at them.

Kimi shrugged her shoulders. "Sounds fair," She said with a sly smile.

Kurai grunted and picked up the phone. He thought about how his father always said you should pay for yourself, rather than depend on others. Reluctant, he dialed the only person he knew who might possibly help him.

"Hey mom."

* * *

**(6:00 PM, Yokai Academy School Courtyard)**

As the moon illuminated the starry night sky, Kiria paced back and forth from the fountain in anticipation. She had changed into a hot pink blouse with a small white jacket, and skin tight jeans complimented with pink sandals. Around her shoulders was a small leather purse, and her hair was tied in a ponytail by a rubber band

She took a seat and buried her face in her hands in nervousness. She was really about to go on her first date with the boy she loved. Before her wish and rewriting history, with all the stuff that went down, she never actually went on a real date with him. Her stomach seemed to agree with her as it made her insides tangle. She knew in her mind things would go well, but she couldn't help but think of the worst case scenarios.

"What if I say something wrong and insult him? What if I act gross? What if-"

"Oy, Kiria!"

She had turned and smiled as Kurai walked up to her wearing a black button up shirt, complimented with a matching black tie, and black slacks.

Kiria walked up to him and hugged him. He responded by hugging her back. "So where are you taking me?"

To her surprise, Kurai gave her an uneasy look. "It's a surprise," He said to her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing," Kurai responded calmly as his composure came back. He held out his arm and gingerly grabbed her hand causing her to blush.

"Let's get going," Kurai smiled at her.

Kiria found it hard speaking and just nodded.

Unbeknownst to the two, Erika was watching them from the nearby bushes. "Kurai-kun, what is it you see in that tramp?" She growled watching the two. Seeing Kiria's hand entwined with his caused her to grind her teeth as an ominous aura enveloped her being. "I swear I will make you mine even if I have t-"

"What are you doing?"

Erika's face paled and turned around, only to see Calin standing behind her with a skeptic look. "Nii-san!" Without hesitation, she pulled him down into the bushes as Kurai turned in their general direction.

"Kiria looked up at him confused. "What is it?"

"I could have sworn I just heard something," Kurai looked around for the source of the voice.

"I didn't hear anything," Kiria told him

He placed a finger in his ear and cleaned it out. "Guess it was just me. Come on, let's get out of here," Kurai hugged Kiria tightly as a magic circle appeared under them. They disappeared as it rose up and phased through them.

Erika's face faulted seeing them vanish. "They're gone,"

Calin sat up and rubbed his head from when he hit the ground. "What the hell was that all about?" He looked up to where Kurai and Kiria were standing. "And what were you doing spying on those two?"

Erika poked her fingers together in awkwardness. "I was just making sure they kept a respectable distance," She half lied. That received a confused look from Calin. "I just want to make sure Kurai-kun doesn't make a mistake," Erika admitted.

"Kurai-kun?" Calin looked back and forth and suddenly threw his head laughing. "You actually have a thing for him?!" He slapped his knee and fell back laughing in hysterics. "That is too hilarious!"

Erika blushed and looked away. "You have it all wrong, I don't like Kurai-kun, and I just want to be sure nothing happens between them. Do you know where they're going?"

Calin took a breath and clutched his chest. "Let me breathe. Whoo," He sat up and sat Indian style. "I might know where they're going."

Erika immediately grabbed his shoulders and gripped them tight. "You will take me there or I will use Pandora on you," She threatened.

It was Calin's turn for his face to turn pale. Whatever Pandora was, it obviously spooked him. He shrugged his shoulders in agreement. "Geez, fine," He said to her.

* * *

Kurai and Kiria walked along the streets as the lights started to o up and the night hit them rather 's fingers were locked with Kurai's as her head rested against his shoulder. "This is nice," She said to him.

"Come on, I haven't taken you anywhere yet," Kurai reminded her.

Kiria smiled brightly much to Kurai's discomfort. She stepped back from him and pulled him with her while they headed down the street towards a store that she had in mind.

Kurai's feet came to a halt as he looked up at the sign to the store. "L…L-Lingerie?" He stuttered. She smiled and gripped his hand while she dragged him into the store.

When Kurai walked in, all the women inside leered at him, their eyes told him that they assumed he was some kind of pervert. "Kiria, I think I'm going to wait outside," He told her.

"This'll only be a few minutes," She led him to the back changing room after finding a few for her to try on. She found a vacant dressing room and set the underwear down on the hook. She looked to Kurai, who was blushing slightly and turned her back to him. She pulled her hair aside and revealed buttons on the back of her blouse. "Do you mind?"

Kurai nodded dumbly and undid the buttons on her back. "Sorry, it's just this blouse was so cute. I had Kimi-senpai button it earlier and I knew it would be a pain to take off alone," She said.

Kurai finished the last button and stared at her exposed back for a glimpse moment. "You don't have to stare," She said with a blush on her face. She gulped and then whispered. "Although I don't mind."

Kurai was ready to walk out until she stopped him. "Could you…stay and tell me what you think?"

Kurai's face turned red and he nodded no. "I don't think that would be appropriate," He said as he looked away.

"Do you not want to see me in sexy underwear," She teased him.

Kurai caught on and laughed. "I want to at least get to know you, before I really get to know you."

Kurai walked out of the dressing room and out of the store. The moment he knew he was not near Kiria, his head started throbbing. He gripped it in immense agitation. "What the hell?" He gritted. The headache started to subside and his brain felt numb. "That was weird."

Five minutes later, Kiria walked out with a bag in her hand. "Sorry for the wait," She apologized.

"Wait, that was fast," Kurai complimented.

Kiria smiled, when the sound of her stomach growling became clear. Much to her embarrassment, she patted her stomach. "I'm a little hungry."

"Don't worry, I know the perfect place," Kurai assured her.

As they walked off, standing a few meters from them, Erika and Calin popped out of nowhere and watched as the two walked in a specific store. Reading the sign, Calin held a confused look. "Why would Kurai go into an underwear store?" He was interrupted as Erika's eyes glowed red and menacingly as a vein popped in her head. "That hussy was trying to seduce my sweet Kurai-kun by modeling underwear in front of him?" She seethed as she came to that conclusion. She prepared to walk in there. "I'll just model even more daring underwear for him," Before she could do anything, Calin gripped her arm. "Wouldn't Kurai be freaked out if he found out you've been following him? Huh, stalking queen?"

Erika held a surprised blush. "Oh yeah," She said. She turned around and saw them walk off. "Let's go," She whispered to him.

Kurai had led Kiria to Sukiyabashi Jiro. Even coming from a classy family, Kurai had never been in a place with so much class. Lanterns were hung up on the ceilings and there were booths set around the place. Human couples were dressed in regal suits and dresses as they conversed. Kurai looked around for an open booth and led Kiria by her hand to an empty booth. They both sat across from each other as the waiter brought them their menu.

"Welcome to Sukiyabashi Jiro, may I get you both something to drink?"

Kiria looked over the menu and the faced her. "Do you mind coming back in a second?" She asked.

"Of course," The waiter nodded and walked off.

Once he was gone, Kurai turned to face her. "Is something wrong?"

"Um..." Kiria shuffled her feet to the ground. "I'm really sorry for this, but do you mind, if we go somewhere else to eat?" She asked while looking down in embarassment.

Kurai was surprised by her question. "Why," He was more curious, and was not at all offended.

"To be honest, I hate raw fish," She said. "And I kind of feel underdressed, to tell you the truth," Kiria looked towards him with an embarrased blush. She stood up and gestured him to stand. "I know a good place that you'll love."

It turned out that Kiria had taken Kurai to a fast food place not too far from the restaurant. She figured it would be a better place for people their age to go rather than a fancy restaurant. She felt more comfortable there, than in classy places cause she didn't have to act polite and womanly all the time.

She sat down at one of the booths as Kurai brought back a tray of burgers and fries. "I'll be honest, I'm surprised you wanted to come here," He said as he took a seat across from her.

Kiria unwrapped her burger and smiled. "What's wrong with a girl eating burgers?" She teased.

Kurai stuttered for a second.

Kiria smirked from seeing him embarrassed. "What made you think I wanted to go to a restaurant made for classy stuck-ups?"

Kurai was at a loss of words out of surprise from her statement. "I guess..." Kurai mentally kicked himself and made a mental note to strangle a certain duo when he got back. "I don't know," He chuckled and took a bite of his food. That's when he decided to change the conversation.

"So what's your family like?"

At that very question, Kiria drpped her fries and held a look of immense shock as several images of her siblings slaughtering countless people flashed through her head. Her stepmother's malicious laughter rang through her ears. She kept herself from screaming as she answered. "My family are really good...people," Kiria took a breath. She kept repeating in her mind that none of that ever happened. "My dad works the Konime electronic company," She told him.'

Kurai snapped a finger from a realization. "Konime? As in Ichiya-san? I remember he and my dad used to be acquaintances at some point. He's a really successful buisnessman," Kiria felt an odd deja vu hearing that. "I thought the name Konime sounded familiar," He told her.

"Does that mean your family is rich?" Kurai asked her.

"Immensely, but we don't let it go to our heads," Kiria told him. "For the love of money is a root of all kinds of evils..."

"It is through this craving that some have wandered away from the faith and pierced themselves with many pangs," Kurai finished for her. "Timothy 6:10."

"You read the bible?" Kiria asked him.

Kurai picked a few fries with his right hand. "When my father was training me to be a demon slayer, he told me how most demons could be destroyed by reciting verses. So he had my godmother give me private bible studies when I was a kid. I used to get headaches all the times and I still do."

Kiria smiled as he gestured her to continue. "I lost my mother, when I was just a little girl, and my dad got remarried to a...really nice woman who happened to be an Angel."

"Any siblings?" Kurai asked.

"Six," Kiria said. "Lunar nee-sama is the oldest yet she'd look like the youngest. Then there's Ganse-nii, and Roru nii-chan. Those two really love music and are considered prodigies. There's also Koyomi nee-san. She's actually my step sister, but we don't like to think like that, and then there's Shimo, and Nagi. They're both really nice when you get to know them."

"They sound like really nice people," Kurai said.

'_None of that ever happened,' _Kiria said in her head. "What about your family?"

"Why, you already met them. In fact, mother told me that Miko is already practicing to be a flower girl," He laughed. Kiria blushed furiously as she pictured her dream wedding. In her mind, she saw as her arm was hugged with his as a bouquet of white flowers were clutched in her hands. She could picture her beautifully white wedding dress and Kurai's black tuxedo as he stood next to her. Back in reality, she was lightheaded as her eyes looked like they were zoning out.

"Kiria?" He snapped his fingers bringing her back. "I do," She muttered as she snapped back to reality.

"Do what?" Kurai asked her.

"Uh... I don't remember," Kiria frantically said. "But how it is Levy can turn into a weapon?" She knew that answer, but she figured she'd play it off and see what his life was like.

"Levy, was originally a demon slaying sword called the Lævateinn. She was forged by demons for the original Kishin Leviathan during the 16th century. They fused it with other weapons because of his unstoppable thirst for an ultimate weapon. When Leviathan had died and she was passed to his disciple, Levy returned to her dormant form until she was given a new partner. My father ended up in possession with the sword and decided to give it to his first born son."

"Wait, so Levy is like over five hundred years old?" Kiria asked in shock.

Kurai nodded. "When we formed a blood link, she assumed a form she thought I would be the most happy with," Kurai said with a smile. "Back when Miko was born, I wasn't too fond of her. In fact, I downright hated her at that age because she got all the attention. I guess deep inside, I wanted a little sister I would actually love. She's incapable of aging, and she can change her appearance at will."

"That's why she takes the form of a little girl, on top of calling you nii-chan?" Kiria said.

Kurai nodded. "Everyone in the family immediately fell in love with her and made her a Kage. I've never seen someone so happy," He said with a smile. "When I first attended the academy, she kept crying because she missed me. She wouldn't stop for over two weeks, and then my parents had her attend classes with me. My father and the headmaster go way back."

Kiria looked down with a heart filled smile. No matter what happened, she was glad about the wish she made. "So you lived a good life?" She asked.

"As good as it gets for a demon," He joked.

Kiria chuckled and twirled the straw in her drink. "So how did you end up becoming a devil hunter?"

"After the Treaty of Heaven and Hell was idealized, my father along with the council realized that there would be forces trying to prevent it or cause chaos. So Kimi, Yoruno, and I formed a group that would slay all evil."

"And those two agreed without hesitation?" Kiria said amazed.

"Those two and I have been together since kindergarten. We practically grew up together and always had one another's back," Kurai looked down at his food. "I went to a human school. They were the only friends I had that were just like me, and since then we became close."

Kurai had looked up at Kiria's smile and blushed at how cute and beautiful it made her look. "I guess I've been talking about myself for far too long. What about you?"

Kiria snapped back to reality and took a bite of her burger. "Growing up from a rich family, I was always pampered and was expected to be treated like a proper lady. This may sound cheesy, but I never really liked that lifestyle."

"Is that really why you didn't want to go to the other place?" Kurai asked her.

"That's one, and I really hate raw fish," Kiria responded.

Kurai folded his arms. "Another thing we have in common."

Kiria's eyes softened as she continued. "In middle school, I went to an all female's boarding school before I came here," She laughed to herself. "Those were the most boring three years of my life."

They sat in silence for a minute while they each paid attention to their food. Kiria had already finished her burger while Kurai had half left. That's when something hit her. Something she wanted to ask him for a long time.

"Kurai, why did you ask me to join your group?" Kiria asked him. Kurai was surprised at her question and leaned back. "I'm not following," He responded.

"When Ayami-senpai had cornered me, you just came to me and asked me if you wanted to become a devil slayer. You barely even knew me then. So why?"

Kurai groaned and thought for a second before answering. "To be honest, I don't really know myself. When I first saw you, I felt like I met you before. I don't know where. But something about you feels nostalgic. Like maybe I met you somewhere at some point. But…I honestly have no clue."

Kiria's lips quivered for a quick second. If what he was saying was the truth. Did that mean he had some type of memory of what happened? She wondered if that was even possible.

She gingerly held and grasped his hand. Kurai's cheeks turned red as he looked at her tearful smile. "Kiria?"

"Even if I don't remember," Kiria started. "I'm glad at one point…I meant someone like you."

As the two conversed, Erika, who was sitting at the booth right behind them, completely hidden, held a look of sadness and utter defeat. Calin had left earlier once his job was done and found she was alone. "You won this time, but I swear on the seven gods he'll end up with me," She stood up and snuck out so that the two didn't see her. Once no one could see her, she walked into the ladies room and disappeared back to the academy.

* * *

When the two had finished with their meal they had left to walk back to the school as the time reached seven. Before they were to go back, Kiria took him to a park and sat him down on the bench. She took a seat, but Kurai was surprisedas she rested her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm. She lied back and sighed in content. "This was an amazing night. I've never had this much fun."

Kurai smiled in response and wrapped his arms around her waist. _'Don't screw this up now,'_ He thought as he took a deep breath.

"Kiria…"

"Kurai…"

Both stopped and shared a small laugh. Clearing her mind, Kiria spoke first:

"You go first."- The girl offered to get time to gather more courage for what she was about to say to him. –"I insist."

Kurai calmed himself and started. "Kiria, even if we only met, I really think I've grown to understand what it is like to love someone."

They both sat in silence for a second before Kiria started laughing in hysterics. "Oh my god, that was so lame," She laughed.

Kurai growled. _'Damn it Yoruno,'_ He thought to himself. "What I'm trying to say is that I really like you," He told her as she ceased laughing.

She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I really like you too," As she said this, she leaned forward ready to kiss him. Their lips slowly approached one another and were on the verge of locking when something zipped and grazed between them, shocking the two as they backed fom each other.

"What was that?" Kurai had asked.

The looked towards the ground and saw an arrow sticking to the ground.

Judging by the angle, both of them looked to where the arrow was shot from. There, kneeling on a branch from a large oak tree a few yards from them was a figure wearing a hooded assassin like garment ornamented with baggy black trousers. The most distinguishing feature was the white sinister smiling theatre mask hiding his face. On his back was a quiver of arrows while in his hands was a bow that was cocked with another arrow. He shot it only for Kurai to wave his hand and set it ablaze reducing it to ash.

"Intriguing," The individual's male voice said across the night.

"Who the hell are you?" Kurai yelled at him.

The man jumped down as Kurai held back Kiria with one arm, the latter hid behind him. The two glared at one another for a minute before Kurai broke the silence.

"I asked you a question," Kurai's eyes turned red and slit. "Who the hell are you?"

"Kurai, we should run," Kiria suggested.

"I can take this gu," Kurai focused his eyes so that he could stare deep inside the man's soul, so that he could see exactly what he was dealing with. But to his shock and confusion, the man's bod was empty as a corpse. There was no lingering soul or spirit in him at all.

'_Who is this guy?'_ Kurai's eyes narrowed. '_What is this guy?'_

"Kiria, I'm going to keep this guy back," Kurai whispered to her as he kept his eyes trained on him. "I want you to make a run for it, and whatever you do, don't look back."

Kiria responded by gripping his arm. "I'm not going to let you take him on alone," Kiria objected.

"Kiri-"

"I'm not leaving you! Do you hear me?!" She yelled at him, earning a look of shock from him.

"What is that you're displaying?" They both turned as the man suddenly engaged them with a question. "I'm not familiar with what you're displaying."

"So you can talk," Kurai told him. '_No matter what, I have to protect Kiria.'_

Kurai suddenly sprinted and ended up in front of the masked man. Before he could even react, Kurai grabbed him by his shirt and pant leg and threw him over his shoulder. The man crashed and hit straight into a tree. Before he could get up, he was caught in a pillar of flames that engulfed him in black fire.

Kiria's eyes widened at his actions. "He didn't even hesitate."

From the pillar, something extended and struck Kurai sending him flying. His loss of concentration caused the pillar to dissapate, revealing the masked man to be alive and unharmed. Not a single burn or even any singed clothes. His right arm had stretched out and had grabbed Kurai, to which he threw him over his shoulder.

"Kurai!" Kiria summoned a light spear and chucked his arm off. "Thank you, Kiria." Once Kurai was free he pointed his left hand at the assailant. "**Hellfire Spiral,**" a concentrated blast black fire shot out of his hands and snaked towards the masked man in a spiral motion. The attack hit him square in the chest and made him skid back on his feet as he stood his ground. The flames disappeared and revealed a gaping hole in the middle of his chest.

Kurai squinted his eyes as they allowed him to see that the man's chest cavity was completely blank. As if he had completely no organs, blood, or bones. "What the-" Kurai was grabbed by the shirt and slammed into the ground as the man extended his left arm. Kurai slammed into the ground and was dragged across the ground and crashed straight through trees.

The man continued his assault when his head suddenly jerked back as Kiria shot a wave of light that hit him right in his head. Kiria waved her arms and sent blast after blast as the guy stood his ground unfazed at her attacks. The attack however, made him release Kurai and focus as Kiria's wings emerged from her back. Her hands were alit like light bulbs. "You're going to regret ruining my date," She scowled at him.

"I have no buisness with you," The man said as he paid her no mind. He turned to Kurai, who was struggling to stand up. "My assignment was to test the Kishin's strength," As he said this, his right arm, which was momentarily cut off, regenerated and formed a new one. He placed two of his fingers to his ear as a voice rang in his head.

"_The girl was not scheduled for this playdate. Throw her out.'_

"Of course, Toymaker-sama," The man turned to Kiria and faced her.

Kurai held himself up with his hands and growled. "Kiria, you have to run," His voice was graveled and exhausted, as if he was about to lose it. "He's too strong," She looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness and concern in them, completely making her lose her sense of argument. Before she could comply and make a run for it, she suddenly felt a cold, hard grasp around her neck, squeezing her throat and slowly suffocating her.

Kurai's eyes widened in fear. "Kiria!" He yelled as the man continued strangling her. Kiria was lifted off the ground and kicked as she slowly was losing consciousness. His hands were like iron. They were really hard and cold like iron. That's when she realized, at that moment, that his hands were actual steel iron.

_'It's no longer who is he? But what is he?' _She thought as she could no longer feel anthing. Her vision was blurry and fading, everything around her was starting to disappear around her.

"Playtime's over," The man said menacingly at her.

Just as Kiria was about to pass out, she saw as Kurai snuck up and struck the man with an intense flaming sucker punch to the back of his head. The man's iron grip loosened and released Kiria, the latter coughed and took a few deep breaths as she regained her strength and stood up. Looking closer at Kurai, she realized he was in his true demonic form. Black serpent scales covered his arms and his hands became lizard like claws as his hair turned raven black. His eyes turned red as his bat wings were front and center.

"If you ever touch her again, no-" Kurai had slammed the man on the ground and punched his head with enough force to cause the ground to crumble and cave in. As the man laid in the crater, Kurai flew up and stacked his right fist on top of his left. "...I'm about to show you what a Kishin can really do," A magic seal appeared over the man.

**Sinful Incantation #4: Death's Pillar**

The intensity from the magic seal amplified with every passing second and created a blinding tower of black light that completely obliterated the surrounding area. The light disappeared and the crater was even deeper, revealing the man was gone, obviously wiped from existence.

Kurai was extremely exhausted from using that spell and kept himself on one of his knees. "I got you," Before he could fall over, Kiria helped him up and hugged his waist, keeping him up at the same time during their embrace. Kurai hugged her back.

"The lengths you went to protect me," She smiled and started to sniffle. "I love you," She suddenly smashed her lips to his. Kurai blushed as his hair turned blond, and he slowly returned to his human form. At that moment, he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned her kiss. Her lips were soft and sweet like a scented pillow that made Kurai's mind melt.

"I love you too," He said hoarsely as they soon broke for air. They overlooked the destruction they had caused and Kiria laughed. "I think we went way overboard," She said to him as she supported his arm with her neck, helping him stand. "I think it's about time we head back," A magic circle appeared over them and they both disappeared within it.

As the two made it through the forest close to the school ground, Kurai felt his knees buckled and kneeled down. Kiria kneeled next to him and tried to help him up. That's when she noticed a few cuts and scrapes along his arms. "You're hurt," She placed a hand on his heart and used her healing magic to where it spread and healed him all over.

"You really are an amazing girl," Kiria blushed and smiled as she helped him stand on his feet. She hugged him and rested her head on his chest. She wished this moment could last forever. She finally had the boy she loved back. She missed the feeling and was overjoyed. She was so happy, she felt her heart burst. At that moment, she really did feel her heart burst. A horrible, griping pain shot through her back and impaled through her heart, going in deep enough to rip through Kurai's back. Both of them held a look of immense pain as the blade pulled out through the both of them, and Kurai watched in sheer horror as Kiria fell back and slumped on the ground, her pink blouse was drenched in red that oozed as she was breathing heavily.

* * *

**If God has forsaken me, **

**Then I shall forsake God, too.**

* * *

Kurai looked up and saw as the masked assassin's hand that was momentarily a blade, turn back into a human hand. He placed a hand over his wound, and felt the entire world went blank.

"Kiria," He looked towards the man and unknowingly turned into his demonic form, his hands clenched as they suddenly burst into red hot flames that grew even hotter as his anger went out of control. "I'm going to fucking kill you," He said. He looked up to the sky, and through tears, yelled in hurt and pain as his anger reached its limit.

* * *

**Only the oppressed may possess the black key**

* * *

"I'm going...to FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kurai ran to the man and gripped his face as his flames suddenly disappeared. For a moment, everything was silent. The man didn't have time to react as Kurai forcefully pulled off his mask. For a glimpse moment, Kurai saw his face before flames had burst out from the inside and his body erupted as if he was a human volcano. As he thoroughly burned and disintegrated into ashes, Kurai held a look of horror as the image of the man's face was fresh in his memory. The thing about it was, the man had no face. No facial features, as if he was a blank canvas.

"Shit, Kiria!" Looking past that, he looked and immediately kneeled next to Kiria, whose blood was starting to poll around her. Her eyes were distant as she turned to him.

Giving him a weak smile, she whispered. "Kur...ai," She muttered as more blood crept from her lips.

"It's going to be alright," Kurai said frantically. "We're going to get you help, so stay with me."

She smiled at his attempts to save her. But she knew deep down, she had no time left. "All I wanted…was to be with you," She breathed getting his attention. "But I guess, we just weren't fated to be," She said through tears.

* * *

**I close all doors, **

* * *

"What are you saying?" Kurai asked her trying to hold back his tears. He knew he was wasting time as she slowly faded away. "Kiria, I'm not going to let you die, I promise you. I don't want to lo-" He stopped as she cupped his cheeks. Past her pain induced tears, she smiled at him with dim eyes. "That makes me…so happy," She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her stomach. "I love you."

* * *

**Thus I seal away all prayers**

* * *

"Kiria, stay with me. Please!" Kurai begged as her body grew slack. The last thing etched on her face was a smile. She gave no response

Kurai grinded his teeth as he released all his tears. "Damn it," He whispered to himself. He had only known her for two weeks. Hell, he only dated her for a week. But with what they had been through in that amount of time, he grew honest to goodness feelings for her, and didn't want to see her die like this in his arms.

He looked down at her and smiled, seeing her lips were slightly open. He closed his eyes as he set her body down. "I know how to save you," His eyes opened and had turned demonic. They turned pink as they began to glow. His hair turned black as night, as his wings emerged from his back. He sat on his knees as he set her head on his lap, gingerly holding on to her head. He brushed some strands of her hair aside and smiled.

* * *

**However, **

**Who will protect me?**

* * *

"In time, I hope you can learn to forgive me," He took a deep breath as he began a chant _"Cast thy soul away from depths of nothingness and return to your vessel as you are given life's breath. On this night, you shall be reborn, and live on for centuries to come,_" He leaned down and locked his lips to hers. He nudged his head forward as he pushed her head up, deepening the kiss. As he continued, he felt something crept through his throat, and release into Kiria. As he continued, his tears fell and had splashed on to Kiria's soft cheeks.

* * *

**From the me who is most terrible **

* * *

Kiria's eyes snapped open and kept panting back and forth. She scanned her surroundings and realized by the tingling sensation that she was kissing Kurai, causing her to uncontrollably blush as he deepened it even more. As he released her lips from his she cupped both of his cheeks and cried at his smiling face. "Kurai," From Kurai's point of view, her sparkling blue eyes shifted to red for a second before turning back to blue. The moment they turned back, she passed out in his arms as he grabbed her. "I got you," He stood up and picked her up bridal style.

* * *

"Where am I," Kiria groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She fully woke up as an immense softness from under her wanted to make her pass out from bliss. Sitting up, she looked around and took into her surroundings.

She was lying on a bed, with the blanket covering her half covered body as she…

"Kyaaa!" She covered herself as she blushed. She was only wearing her underwear. How did she end up like this?

A noise stirred and Kiria turned to the right. A few feet from the bed lying on a couch, Kurai was passed out shirtless, only wearing a pair of shorts.

It took Kiria a second to process everything as they were happening. She was half naked, in Kurai's room, while the latter was passed out like some kind of drunk.

"Did we?" She asked herself with a mild blush. Suddenly, an image of last night flashed through her head. She remembered the masked assailant impaling both her and Kurai at the same time. The rest however was hazy, as she remembered the pain of being stabbed through the heart.

She quickly placed a hand on her left breast and felt a normal heartbeat. "How did I survive a shot to the heart?" She looked to Kurai. Her eyes widened at the red soaked bandages wrapped around the right side of his chest. She wrapped the blankets around herself and kneeled next to him, using her healing on him. But to her shock, her healing magic wasn't activating. She took it as a sign saying that she was just tired.

'_Kurai, what did you do?'_ Kiria asked with a blushed smile as she looked down at his sleeping form.

As if on cue, Kurai stirred and sat up as his eyes opened. He turned and noticed Kiria, his tired look became a lazy smile. "Good morning, Kiria," He said.

Kiria blushed slightly. "G-Good morning," She stuttered. She was surprised that he was acting as if nothing happened last night.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked.

"There was blood all over them, so I threw them out," He stood up and stretched. "I'll buy some more later, but for now, you can borrow mine." As he said this he hugged her and held her tight. "I'm so glad you're okay," He told her.

"Kurai," Kiria quivered as she hugged him back.

"I'm going to make breakfast," Kurai told her. She let go of him and shook her head. "I'll do it," She walked over to his dresser and grabbed one of his white dress shirts and tossed him one of his black ones.

As he buttoned himself up, he threw his black slacks took a seat. "Kiria, I need to talk to you about last night."

Kiria set down the pot and took a seat right in front of him.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Kurai asked as he leaned back.

"It's hazy, but…" She remembered looking into his eyes as everything went black. "I remember…dying," Kiria grimaced.

Kurai looked down, as if the memory was too painful. "You did die," Kurai said, causing her eyes to widen. "Kurai," He kept his head down with a look of what seemed like regret. She held up his face with his hands and made him look straight into her eyes. "What did you do?"

Kurai looked into her blue eyes and saw as the turned red. She held a look of shock as she gently grasped her face. "What is this?" She said.

"Kiria, look in the mirror," Kurai told her. Kiria did as told and rushed into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, only to see herself, only her eyes were red and slit like a snake's eye.

She turned as Kurai walked in. "Kiria-"

"Kurai, what's happening to me? I'm so confused," To her surprise, he cupped both of her cheeks and they both made eye contact. But instead of his soft blue eyes, she only saw his demonic looking red eyes that matched hers.

The next thing she knew, she felt her wings emerge from her back. She looked to the side, expecting to see her white feathered wings, but was shocked to see they were black and leathery like a bat's, they looked just like the wings Kurai and Levy used.

The wings of a demon.

"Kiria," Kurai got her attention. "I brought you back from the dead. But I also brought you back, as a Demon."

* * *

**A twist!**

**The pure and angelic Kiria, has now passed to the side of the demon.**

**That's how you do that.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I've been mad busy with school.**

**That song was Si Deus Me Relinquit. It is used in Black Butler for those emotional scenes. If you don't know look it up. That was the english translation.**

**There introduuces a new antagonist, the Toymaker. Quite a creepy bastard if I say so myself.**

**Now, one of the Reviews from Pop'n Lock King asking who would my OC's be compared to on terms of appearance as characters used in other animes. Kurai and Kiria, whose pictures are the main covers, here are the others. I don't watch much anime myself, and I mean that constantly, but I have a friend, who is a major Otaku, look into it for me, and here's what he said.**

**Kimi- Raynare in her "Yuuma" form in High School DXD**

**Yoruno- Vali from High School DXD or King of the Night from Is this a Zombie**

**Kayna- Rin from Blue Exorcist**

**Nariko- Taeko from Is this a Zombie**

**Mizuko- Elie from Fairy Tail**

**Souji- Takashi from H.O.T.D**

**Calin- That was a tough one, but he said something like Zancrow from Fairy Tail**

**Erika- Jenny from Fairy Tail.**

**Blue Exorcist, Is this a Zombie, and Fairy Tail are the only ones I haven't watched. I looked them up myself, and I have to say he's kind of on point. So if you want someone to visualize as you read the story, I guess you can go with that.**

**Follow, Like, Review, on both this and Demon of the Black Dragon**

**Next time, with New Life as a Demon**


	11. Life as a Demon

**Let's get onto the replies.**

**I understand if you're all busy, but I really need as many reviews that my box can handle, because a part of me feels like I'm slipping in my writing.**

**The name of the new arc is called the Toymaker Arc; simple yet deep.**

**With that said, here's Life as a Demon.**

* * *

In the abandoned factory that doubled as his base of operations, the Toymaker sat in his office as his golden jack-in-the-box sat on his lap. His hand was close to the crank, almost itching to turn it.

Aside from that, he watched with intrigue as thee holographic screens were displayed in front of him. On the far left was a video of Kimi putting on makeup in front of a mirror. By the looks of it, she had stepped out of the shower as proof of the towel that was wrapped around her body. The image on the far right showed an image of Yoruno as he was engaged in the library surrounded by a mountain of books. A basket of rice balls were laid at his feet as assurance he wouldn't go hungry. Every minute or so, he would push the rim of his glasses as they threatened to fall off. And the image in the middle showed Kurai in the woods with Kiria, who held out her arms as he positioned her in some type of stance.

"Fascinating, they take on and overcome the ruler of all hell, and proceed with their lives. They're quite the fascinating three," As he said this, he stroked the lid of his box. "Wouldn't you agree, Oihcconip?"

The box laid there and gave him no response.

"I think I would like to add them to my collection, before they cause any more trouble," He turned he crank and the eerie music rang across the drafty room.

_Girl with skin as white as snow_

_Whose heart riddles with venom_

_Come out and play to your heart's content_

_Kill all the monsters_

From the shadows of the room, a footstep sound rang through his ears. The Toymaker looked towards the figure as a wave of silver hair was blown into the moonlight.

"Tertio, utrum post mea ludere, tata?"

* * *

Kiria held out her hand and pointed to the boulder laying a few yards from her. She tightened her focus, to where her head started to strain, and she felt a headache coming.

"Don't strain yourself; the goal of this is to relax. Visualize the fire you want to unleash," Kurai encouraged her from a distance.

Kiria focused her will for a few seconds and then slumped from exhaustion. Kurai grabbed her, just before she could fall.

"Sorry," She looked down in shame.

To her surprise, Kurai smiled. "Don't worry, It all revolves around how one really envisions it," As he said this, he waved his hand and caused the boulder to erupt into black fire.

Kiria watched in awe and blushed slightly.

Kurai smirked and clenched his hand in a tight fist. The boulder suddenly erupted and detonated, sending pieces of stone and pebbles flying.

Kiria's eyes bulged out at the display of power that he presented, and how fast he was able to generate it. '_Kishins were known for their destructive capabilities,'_ It made sense to her how he could rise up in that rank.

She held up her hand and made a small ball of black flames appear out of her hands. It felt weird to her, using this kind of power, almost unnatural.

"Only a few hour had passed since I found out I was reborn a demon," She looked to Kurai, and smiled as they walked back to the academy. In her heart, she could never forget what he did for her.

* * *

_Flashback: Two hours ago_

_"I'm...I'm a demon," Those were the only words Kiria could mutter, despite the inevitable. The proof was in her glowing red eyes, that in the mirror, looked as slit as a snake's eye. Her eyesight was a lot clearer, and she could see farther than I could have ever thought was possible. Those were just one of the capabilities of a demon's eye. She looked towards the two wings that she could not believe were hers, no matter how many times she looked. She was used to seeing them as beautifully white and feathered as a dove's. Now they were black and leathery like a bat's. She looked towards Kurai, with a look of fear and confusion. When she looked into his eyes, all she could see was sadness and regret._

_Without warning, he casually walked out of the bathroom without saying anything._

_Kiria retracted my wings, which was a lot more difficult to her than with her angel wings. She walked out of the bathroom and saw him sitting on one of the dining room chairs, with his face in his hands._

_"If you hate me, I understand," He said to her. She was confused at first, but soon, she had understood what he meant._

_"I don't hate you, I'm just confused is all," She said to him with a reassuring smile. "This is all happening too fast, I guess."_

_Kurai had sighed in relief. "I take it you want an explanation?"_

_Kiria nodded and he stood up. Suddenly, he turned into his demonic form. His hair and arms turned black as night, while his arms were scaly claws that looked like lizards. His bat wings emerged from his back. "When you died last night, I brought you back by implanting within you my demonic soul. Not many know about this power."_

_Kiria sat down next to him and grasped his hand. "Is it because it's dangerous?" She asked him. Knowing most of the abilities he possessed, I know how a majority of them were potentially life threatening._

_"It's not that it's dangerous. This type of magic has been forbidden for decades. That's why father's going to kill me when he finds out I used it."_

_"What exactly did you use?"_

_Kurai sighed as he readied to tell her the true purpose of this so called "forbidden" magic. "This spell was dubbed Soul-Mating. I have no idea where the name came from. But the true face of this spell is that bringing you back, also meant binding your will to me."_

"_Binding my will? What did that mean?"_

_Kurai could tell what she was thinking, as he turned back into his human form. "Kiria, you'll never be able to love another man," He told her._

_Kiria chuckled and gave him a warming smile. "I don't want to love another man," She walked up to him and held him tight in an embrace. "I only want to love you."_

_"What I mean, is that you will never be able to hold genuine feelings for anyone other than me, as will I. You could learn to hate me; you can take on many lovers. But your feelings, your heart, your love, you could only feel it for me and nobody else."_

_It took a minute to comprehend what he meant, and when it finally dawned on me, it came as a shock, that only lasted for a nanosecond. All I knew was that he was mine, not Erika's, nor anyone else's, but mine. I felt my cheeks turn red and burn from happiness._

_"So, you marked me as your soul mate?" She asked him. _

_Kurai scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I guess you could say something like that," Even when answering that, Kiria still noticed the downcast look in his eyes._

_"Why are you so upset over this?" She raised her voice at him. She wondered why he looked so sad this whole time, as if the thought of only loving her was some kind of bother._

_"Kiria, I feel like I cursed you. At that moment, all I wanted to do was bring you back. But, I feel like I'm now forcing you to love me, even after it was my fault you died,"_

_A hard slap interrupted Kurai. Looking at her, he was surprised as she held him tight in an embrace. "Idiot,"_

_"K..Kiria," Kurai stuttered as she held him even tighter as if he'd disappear again. _

_"I only want to love you," She rested her head on his chest. "I want to spend my life with you," She stood back and brought out her newly acquired demon wings. "These wings only mean we were fated to be together."_

_Kurai looked down and closed his eyes. He placed a hand over his right eye and threw his head back laughing. "I guess I got worried for noth...mmph!"_

_Kurai's cheeks burned red as Kiria's lips were pressed against his. Something about this kiss had felt different to him. Her lips were soft and plump as clouds. The feeling was beyond what he could imagine as his hands wrapped around her slim waist. She responded by wrapping her hands around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. After what felt like eternity, they broke for air and Kurai hugged her head to his chest. "Kurai, I want you to teach me everything you know about being a demon."_

_That caught Kurai off guard as he looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"_

_Kiria blushed and gave him an assuring smile._

* * *

Kiria grasped Kurai's hand as they walked back to the school and rested her head on his shoulder. "I want you to know that I'll always love you," She told him with a soft voice.

That made Kurai smile as they found themselves out of the woods and back at the campus grounds.

Kiria blushed slightly and looked down. "Hey, do you want to go out again tonight?"

Kurai gulped. "I might have to reschedule," He looked towards his watch and hissed at the time.

"Kurai-kun!" The both of them turned to see Kimi walking towards them with a shopping bag in her hands. She had on a black tank top, jean shorts, and her hair was in a ponytail. Yoruno was walking behind her with his book bag slung over his shoulder. He dressed in a simple white shirt over an unzipped gray waistcoat, and green cargo pants.

"Shido-san needs us for rush hour," Kimi told him.

Yoruno smirked and pushed the rim of his glasses. "She wants us there right now before she opens," He told her.

Kiria was confused about what any of them were talking about. "What are you guys discussing?"

Kurai turned towards her and kissed her cheek "I got to get to work."

"You three have jobs?" She asked him in surprise.

Yoruno nodded in response. "There's a restaurant in the human world. We help out during the weekends."

"Afterwards, we have the place to ourselves," Kimi said nonchalantly.

Before they walked off, Kurai grasped Kiria's hand and gave her a goodbye kiss, the latter blushing in surprise as Kimi and Yoruno watched with interest.

"We'll be back later tonight, and I'll bring you something," He told her as they separated.

"Okay," Kiria muttered as she saw them wave her off.

* * *

"Oy Kurai-kun, three more bowls of udon!" Kimi yelled from the table.

The restaurant the three worked at was called Shido's Sobadon. It was named after the owner's love of pasta. The industrial kitchen aside, the place was relatively small as there were about ten tables. So it wasn't as busy on the weekdays. Weekends however, were known for the infamous rush hours. The place was always packed from opening to closing.

**(Soba and Udon are two different types of noodles used in Japanese dishes)**

"Kimi-kun, you shouldn't yell near the customers," Shido Yukio, the owner of the restaurant scolded her. She was a kind middle aged woman with pale skin, wavy chocolate-colored hair, and large turquoise eyes. She was always wearing a different sundress she would get every time she went shopping. She knew of their true identities, and the existence of monsters. Regardless, she saw how nice they were and thought of them as her own kids.

Kimi's sweat dropped. "Sorry about that, Yukio-kaicho."

The thing about her was that she didn't actually buy the restaurant. Rather, it belonged to her late husband, who dreamed of opening a restaurant. A year after it opened, a demon took over the place scaring customers, destroying equipment, and accidentally killing Shido's husband. When it was just the three of them, Kurai, Kimi, and Yoruno exorcised the demon and Shido took it upon herself to run the restaurant, even though she had no clue how to run it. The trio decided to help her out with the business and use what they could to make her happy.

Yoruno used his vast IQ and intelligence and became her accountant and was in charge of all things finance. He was the only one she had faith in to know the location of the safe, as well as the combination. When he wasn't working, he would check for reservations or tend to he register.

Kimi was in charge of waiting the tables, a feat she could do single handedly. She was always waiting in revealing outfits that varied each week, making her extremely popular, and the sole reason the place was always swarming with customers. The outfits varied from bunny outfits, cat girls, shrine maiden, nurses, and normal bikinis. Today was the French maid outfit that caused a crowd of male customers fighting for a table. On purpose, she would save tables for families.

In the back, was he industrial kitchen made for a majority of twenty workers. Kurai's sole job was the cook, which was easy when he had mastery over fire, and telekinesis to pull off multiple tasks in one swoop. Knives and utensils flew across the room performing their appropriate tasks. The ingredients zipped through the air and fell into the right pot and bowl, and multiple stovetops ignited in a mixture of blue and black fires that made them boil faster than regular fire. The door was always locked so no one would barge in, and the window had shutters attached to hide the kitchen from view. Kurai walked around the area with orders circling his head, waving his arms in a synchronized manner, leading the kitchen like a symphony orchestra. Finished plates flew to the window as the bell dinged, signaling Yoruno to take them.

From outside, Kurai could hear the commotion and looked around the bleak kitchen. "I got to remember to bring a TV in here."

From the small window with shutters, Kurai stuck his head out to see the chaos. "Kimi sure knows how to stat a riot,."

"I'll say, she really goes all out." Yoruno said dryly as he watched the army of males try to get a glimpse of her.

Shido appeared next to them and smiled at the sight. "I think Kimi-kun is so lucky for enjoying her youth. Watching you children makes me feel old."

"You're still young," Kurai assured her.

"You should really think about dating again," Yoruno suggested. "Find your own happiness."

Shido looked down and smiled. "Since my husband's death, I came to realize I didn't need anyone else but the one I really loved," She smiled at the two, who looked at one another with grins.

"You kids make my life worth living," She finished.

Kurai reeled his head back in the kitchen and sat down as he kept his telekinesis at focus. '_Kiria,'_ He couldn't get her out of his head. No matter what, he could never forget those sweet blue eyes, or flowing white hair. A small part of him blamed himself for allowing her to die, while he was also relieved she was alive, even if he had to use unorthodox methods. But what bothered him was how he was going to tell everyone.

He was so distracted; it took him a second to realize the utensils were flying everywhere. "Crap."

* * *

At seven as the day started to end, the sky turned black as rain started to pour down. The last customer paid Kimi and walked out as she bowed. "Thank you, come again."

The moment the door closed and she flipped the sign to close; Kimi slumped on the nearest booth. "I'm exhausted," She groaned.

Yoruno joined her and sat across from her as Kurai sat down next to her. "You said it," He added.

A tick mark appeared on Kimi's face as she pummeled Kurai. "You don't even move at all, so you don't know what it feels like."

"Jeez, will you stop hitting me?" Kurai asked as he blocked with his hands.

Kimi ceased as Shido came out wearing a raincoat and carrying three bowls of soup. "I think I'm going to head out early," She placed them down and handed a bowl to each of them. "Can you kids lock up when you're done, and head out the back?"

"Got it," The three said in unison. They picked up their bowls and prepared to eat. "Thank you for the food."

As she watched the three eat, she smiled at how much they acted like kids, despite the fact they were monsters. She thought of them like her own children and smiled. Without another word, she grabbed her umbrella and left.

Once she was gone, the three finished their noodles and lied back. Kimi patted her stomach in relief. "That was so good."

"She really seems happy," Yoruno commented. "If Satan's plan was pulled through, she would've been the one person I'd miss the most."

"Isn't that the truth," Kurai agreed. He found it difficult to believe only half a week had passed, yet the festival was like a fading memory.

"What do you think happened to Satan?" Kimi asked Kurai.

That was the last name Kurai wanted to think about. "It turns out dad plunged him into Tartarus," Kurai said with a look of grave fear.

Yoruno, who was normally calm, widened his eyes in surprise. "T-Tartarus?"

"You mean the place that scares even the vilest demons?" Kimi asked rhetorically.

Kurai nodded and gulped. "Just knowing about the place can put a chill down your spine. When I was young, dad once took me there for a full week."

"Really, what's it like?" Yoruno asked.

"I was sworn to secrecy, I'm never allowed to tell anyone about it. Besides, I don't want to think about it," Kurai broke out in cold sweat at the horror of one of the most grueling places in all of Hell.

Trying to change the subject, Kimi nudged Kurai's shoulder. "So how was your date with Kiria-chan?"

Yoruno pushed the rim of his glasses. "I would very much like to know as well."

"Kiria died and I turned her into a demon," Kurai revealed without hesitation, earning a look of shock from the other two, who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Say that again," Kimi told him.

Before they could go any further, the bell from the front entrance rang as the door swung open.

"Sorry, we're closed," Yoruno told them.

A young girl walked in and looked towards the three.

"A little girl?" Kurai and Yoruno asked.

"So cute," Kimi whispered at the sight of her.

This girl had a rather odd appearance. She had pale, chalk white skin, long silver hair, and red eyes. She wore a pink dress shirt over a white checkered skirt.

Kurai walked up to the girl and kneeled so they were at eye level. Her eyes were big like a cats, and she had a childlike smile. "Esurio," She suddenly told him.

That caught Kurai off guard as he turned to his friends. "What?"

Yoruno eyed the girl. "That was Latin she just spoke. She said she's hungry."

Kurai turned to the girl, who smiled at him sweetly.

"Fine," He walked in to the kitchen as the little girl took a seat next to Kimi.

"What's your name little girl?" Kimi asked her while resisting the urge to pinch her cheeks.

The girl stayed silent and kicked her feet around.

"Where are your parents?" Yoruno asked. The girl refused to answer and started humming a peculiar song, Yoruno recognized the song from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where, or what it was.

Kurai walked out from the kitchen carrying a bowl of soup and placed it down for the girl to eat. He took a seat next to Yoruno as the girl started slurping down her soup.

Kurai deadpanned. "She didn't even say thanks," He casted that aside as he tried to talk to the girl. "Where are you from?"

The girl continued eating and ignored him, causing a tick mark to form in his head.

"Are you lost?" Kimi asked.

"Qui locutus est mihi, quid duo stolidi?" The girl asked in Latin.

Being the only one who understood her, Yoruno stifled a laugh and banged his fist on the table, surprising his two friends.

"What she say?"

Yoruno waved them aside. "She called you two idiots," He told them.

To add to her rudeness, the girl started to sing a slow, sweet sounding song in Latin.

"_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam. Et lingua eius loquetur indicium."_

Yoruno's eyes widened understanding what she said. "That song," He whispered.

Seeing his eyes in that state, which was completely out of character for him. Kurai looked to him. "Yoruno, what's wrong?"

"_Beatus vir qui suffert tentatione. Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae."_

"Lillium, the song of death," He suddenly rushed out of the seat, grabbing the girl, and throwing her across the room. She flew and hit against the wall.

Kimi and Kurai stood up and held him back. "Dude, what the hell?"

Kimi pushed him back. "She's just a girl."

Yoruno ignored them and looked towards the girl. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl stood up and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes grew a deep, psychotic look to them.

Out of fear, Kimi hid behind Kurai. "Her eyes just grew scary," She said.

"That girl," Kurai's eyes turned red and he looked deep to find her soul, only to see it was blank and empty, as if she was a hollow shell. "Just like the assassin."

Kurai stepped back and readied his Holy and Hell flames. "What are you?"

The girl's head cocked to her other shoulder in a strange, jerking motion. "Lorem ipsum."

(**Let's Play)**

The girl's arms detonated and spewed black mist that sped towards the three. The mist had a sweet, intoxicating aroma that made your nose burn if you smelled it too much.

"What is this?" Yoruno inspected the black mist. His nose started burning as if his nostrils were lit ablaze. He felt it start to turn thicker. "It's getting dense."

Kimi gagged at the strong aroma. "It's making me sick."

Kurai recognized the scent and coughed a few times. "Poison," He covered his mouth. "Don't breathe it in!"

The two did as told and covered their mouths. The black mist made it difficult to see in front of them like a fog.

Yoruno's throat started to close in and he held his mouth choking. "I…can't breathe," He gagged.

Kimi tried to locate the little girl. "You brat," Her wings emerged from her back and she shot Tainted Light to where she knew the girl was standing.

An explosion took place and sent debris and rubble flying. Kimi looked to where she hit and saw Kurai flying in the air. She realized she had hit him dead on and severely injured him.

"Kurai-kun!" She was suddenly met with a blast that sent her flying and crashing against the wall. She yelled in pain as Yoruno's voice rang out. He most likely was the one who had hit her.

"I can't see," She made the grave error of talking as she accidentally inhaled the poison. The moment it entered her mouth, her throat and lungs burned as her mouth felt like it was melting. Her heart felt like it was going to burst and her muscles turned stiff and numb.

"Somebody…please," She rolled over on the ground, waiting for death to claim her. She kept saying to herself she didn't want to die, but she couldn't deny the inevitable. Before she passed out, she felt someone lift her up and support her. She looked to see Kurai, who dragged an unconscious Yoruno. His shirt was burned from where she had hit him, and his face started to look gaunt from the poison.

"I can't see the exit," Kimi groaned

"Quod puteus 'agere Toymaker dicitur aliquid magis in inferno_," _The girl's sweet, deathly voice rang through the mist.

**(The Toymaker said we'll play some more in Hell)**

Kurai growled his teeth and turned to see the little girl, who completely dissipated into black mist, leaving behind a crazed smile. "Dammit," He said realizing that if any of this toxin found its way out, it would have infected the entire area, killing hundreds, maybe thousands. "No way," He gritted in pain at the internal damage. "Over my fucking..." He coughed a few times as his throat burned like it was melting. "Dead body!" He finished

He knew the only way to get rid of all the poison. The same way he could inhale human souls from a distance. It was life threatening, but to him, saving innocent lives was worth it.

"Kimi, forgive me," He said as he set the both of them down and took a deep breath, inhaling more poison. Immediately, his lungs felt like they were shriveling like dead flowers.

"Kurai-kun?" Kimi asked. Her eyesight was growing hazy and her vision was slowly fading.

"Kimi, make sure you and Yoruno get back safely. Tell Kiria, and my family...that I love them." Kurai told her with a smile.

"Please...Don't," Her words were in vain as she then watched as Kurai proceeded to inhale more of the mist into his mouth, a few seconds into it, he coughed a good pint of blood. His chest burned like never before. Regardless, he continued using himself as a living vaccum to suck and inhale all the mist, until the room came into clear and all of it had disappeared.

"He inhaled all the poison," Kimi said in both relief and horror. That was short lived as she felt herself about to pass out. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Kurai falling on his side.

"No," Kimi whispered as everything around her turned black.

* * *

**(11:00 AM, Yokai Academy Medical Ward/Nurse's Office)**

Everyone from the Yokai Harmony club stood over the three of them as they were lying on beds covered in blankets lined against one another; all three were in the worst state. Their faces were gaunt and deathly pale as they kept sweating bullets. They were all stripped down to their underwear, and had cool rags placed on their foreheads. There were bandages wrapped around their injuries that were inflicted from each other. The worst part of it was that none of them showed signs of waking up soon, or at all.

Yukio had came early in the morning, and walked in to find her three employees slumped across the floor twitching, coughing blood, and in a near death state. Panicking, she had called the headmaster Tenmei and had the medivaced to the academy for immediate treatment.

"I can't believe they were defeated," Nariko said utterly depressed, looking as if she was about to break down crying.

Her demeanor changed as Kayna slapped the back of her head lightly. "Idiot, it's better that than dead."

"Kayna is right," Mizuko said. She looked down at them and frowned "But still."

Kiria and Erika stood over Kurai with looks of sadness and shock. The feeling grew worse as they saw them huddle in pain as Levy placed another rag on his head. "Nya nya nya nya," She said with teary filled eyes as she saw her big brother and her friends in a near death state.

Who could've done this?" Erika asked her.

Kiria sat next to his bed and stroked his hair away from his closed eyes. If she had her healing power, she could've cured all of them within minutes. "I feel so useless," She looked at him and felt herself start to tear up. She wondered if there was any way to get through to him, or any of them. "Kurai, please wake up."

As if on cue, Kurai's eyes opened wide as he turned to his side, hacking blood that spread all across the floor; shocking and severely scaring everyone present. His eyes rolled over as he lied on his back, drooling more blood.

"Nii-chan!"

"Kurai-kun!"

"Dear God."

Kiria placed a hand over his heart, and was relieved to feel a heartbeat. "He's okay." She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped off the blood.

A moment later, Calin and Souji both walked in with downcast looks.

Without hesitation, Nariko grabbed Souji's shirt. "What did the nurse say!? Are they going to be okay?"

Kayna grabbed her and dragged her back. "Calm down."

Erika faced Calin. "Are they going to make it?"

Souji shrugged his shoulders. "The nurse said that the internal damage they suffered is taking its toll."

"What does that mean?" Kayna asked.

Calin took over and answered. "The poison they inhaled was not like anything she's ever seen. She examined it, and confirmed that even a tiny amount could take down a beast," He looked towards the three and growled. "Whether they make a full recovery or not, it can't be for certain."

"So it could go either way?" Mizuko asked.

Souji nodded as he looked to Kurai, whose face grew even more gaunt as time passed. "Kurai-senpai however," He stifled not wanting to continue.

"What is it," Kiria asked in desperation.

"Tell us, please," Erika begged.

"Out of all of them, he had got it worst of all. With all the internal damage he suffered. He shouldn't even be alive," Souji revealed. That comment caused Levy to burst out crying and was consoled by Kiria, who hugged her and held her tight.

"He inhaled," Everyone turned to Kimi, whose eyes were half open.

"Kimi-san," Erika said in surprise

"Kimi-sama," Nariko squealed.

Kimi looked towards Kurai, and teared at the sight of him. "That idiot, went and inhaled all the poison." Her voice was hoarse and dry, coming out as a hack.

Calin looked towards Kurai with anger in his eyes. He was angry over the fact he would do something incredibly reckless.

"The mist would've killed so many humans," She said. "He saved so many people," Her eyes drifted shut and she fell back asleep.

Kiria looked to Kurai's pale face and smiled at him. "To think you'd take the well being of others over your own. Nothing about you changed," She blushed slightly. "I promise you're going to pull through."

Nariko stood over Yoruno and clenched her fist seeing him like this. "I swear, whoever did this. They're going to solely regret this."

"If we find the person responsible, we could probably find some kind of anti-venom," Souji said. He saw the looks of encouragement in their eyes and didn't want to get their hopes up. "But we can't guarantee anything."

"Besides, we don't even know who was responsible," Calin said.

"I did hear Yoruno-senpai say a name," Everyone turned to Kayna as he thought long and hard. "It was a mutter, but still."

"What was it?" Nariko asked him.

"Toy...maker," Kayna told them all.

"The Toymaker?" Mizuko asked as if she didn't hear right.

"That's a creepy sounding nickname," Souji added.

Calin growled and punched his fist. "Whoever he is, I'm going to personally kick this guy's ass for hurting our friends."

Erika smiled at Kurai and hugged him. "Kurai-kun, I swear I'm going to make him pay," She kissed his forehead, angering Kiria as she growled. "Maybe you should let him rest," She insisted with a look of loathing. "Before he starts to puke more blood."

Erika ignored her and backed away glaring.

"Excuse me," Everyone turned as the nurse walked in carrying a clipboard. "We should let them rest for a while," She told them with a kind smile. "I'll try my best to keep them healthy."

"We understand," Kiria stood up carrying Levy and walked out, the latter whimpered wanting to stay with Kurai. One by one, they all walked out to discuss this more at the clubroom.

Before he walked out, Calin turned toward Kurai and scowled. "Nii-san," He clenched his fist and grinded his teeth, hiding his eyes in his hair. "I swear when I find the guy responsible, I'll tear him limb from limb."

With that said and done, the nurse watched him out and closed the door behind him. "My my," She turned to the three unconscious teens and approached them. As she walked, her clipboard shifted and changed shape until it took the form of a golden box with a red crank. "As for you three," She turned the crank and the music "Pop goes the Weasel" rang out from it slowed and drawn out. She looked at the three with a sweet looking, cruel smile. "Prepare to spend eternity, as my master's personal possessions," From the box, the toy clown with menacing red eyes and a wide smiled sprang up and swiveled forward and backwards as the eyes glowed like ruby gems.

"Pinnochio."

Back at the abandoned factory, the Toymaker smirked ominously. Satisfied that his plan was going just as he hoped.

* * *

**Read, Feedback, and REVIEW!**

**The song that was used was Lillium. The theme used in Elfin Lied. I just watched the series and am quite disappointed that there were only thirteen episodes.**

**I need as much so that I can learn from my mistakes. Constructive criticism, replies, and opinions.**

**Alright next time, with Night of the Shikigami**


End file.
